Amar es
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: LenPilika, HoroTamao, YohAnna. Ellos no se conocen y se estan enamorando sin querlo. Ella es fragil y el demasiado temerario. El es risueño y ella es su prometida. Ahora... Ella se enfada y El lo disfruta.
1. Capitulo I

****

AMAR ES...

Por sumire-chan

**__**

Capitulo I: "Nuevas actividades"

Una jovencita de ojos celestes y cabellos del mismo matiz estaba vestida con una faldita roja y azul y una polera con cuello de tortuga de colores azules también. Al parecer, ese era su color favorito. Su cuerpo se movía en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo de manera fluida y bastante agradable para la vista, no sufría ni frío ni calor, pues el ambiente estaba justo para que los deportistas pudieran practicar con gusto. Ella se sentía bien.

Terminó su rutina con una reverencia y sonrió satisfecha mientras apartaba algunos mechones rebeldes de su rostro, su cabello caía desde una cola de caballo alta por lo que daba a comprender que era muy largo, ya que aún así atado le llegaba casi hasta la cintura.

- ¡Bien hecho Pilika! Eres muy buena, sin duda podrás entrar en el campeonato regional - le dijo un sujeto que la había estado viendo, sus ojos eran marrones claros y su cabello negro amarrado en una cola baja, muy pequeña a la altura de la nuca.

- Gracias, Shimpachi-sensei, me alegro que le haya parecido buena la nueva rutina.

- Por supuesto, todo lo que haces me parece muy bueno.

Ella se sonrojó suavemente y se marchó a los vestidores, tenía poco tiempo para irse a su primer clase de defensa personal y luego tenía que volver a su casa a preparar la cena para ella y para su hermano mayor. Sus padres habían muerto cuando tenía muy poca edad, así que apenas los recordaba, pero desde entonces, su hermano, Horo Horo, se había hecho cargo de ella. Eran cosas que aún le agradecía. Él había salido adelante con una pequeña de cinco años a su cargo cuando apenas comenzaba a crecer y solo tenia 13 años, entonces, el mundo le había parecido muy grande y aterrador.

Pilika suspiró quitándose las ropas, la vida no había sido fácil con ellos, después del accidente de sus padres, donde el avión en que viajaban se estrelló en pleno mar, y solo algunos sobrevivieron, tuvieron que enfrentarse a la gente que quería separarlos. Hubo momentos para reír, pero mucho más para llorar. Aún así, la muchachita nacida en Hokkaido fue siempre muy fuerte, demostrando habilidades para muchas cosas, superándose con la ayuda de Horo. Él, también se esforzaba demasiado, estudiaba por la noche e iba a la universidad por la mañana, después trabajaba en un bar donde le pagaban ligeramente bien, era una de esas cafeterías para jóvenes, bastante moderna, y con muchas chicas lindas, aunque ellas no parecían fijarse en él. La joven también tenía una rutina parecida, solo que luego de terminadas sus horas en la cafetería 'FUMBARI' seguía con las clases de patín artístico y ahora también comenzaría a practicar artes marciales y defensa personal en un dojo chino no muy lejos de su casa.

- Buenas noches, Pilika, descansa bien - le dijo Shimpachi desde su auto. Ella le sonrió con calidez - ¿segura que no quieres que te alcance?

- No, voy directamente al dojo. Konban wa, Shimpachi-sensei.

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*

Horo Horo miró inquieto por la ventana, su hermana debía estar llegando al dojo donde empezaría las clases de Kung Fu como le había recomendado. Él mismo le había explicado que las calles de Tokio eran muy peligrosas y era recomendable que hiciese algún arte marcial para poder defenderse.

- Bueno, tampoco se me ocurrió toda la idea a mí - dijo en voz alta antes de moder una manzana brillantemente roja.

*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*

- ¿Tu hermanita? - preguntó un muchacho sentado junto a Horo en la clase de Problemática social, ambos estaban en la carrera de Sociología.

- Sí, temo que algo le pase. Ella sale muy tarde de las clases de patín artístico y luego se viene caminando a casa sola o en bicicleta. No tenemos dinero para un automóvil.

El chico pareció pensar algo.

- Te propongo algo - le entregó una tarjeta - mándala hoy a este dojo, a la hora que dice en la tarjeta, es donde entreno yo, si quieres puedo hacerla entrar, pero solo si tu me ayudas a entrar a la cafetería.

- ¬¬ eres un estafador, chino. 

- ò_ó no me trates así que no hago nada - le respondió enojado.

- ¡¡No no no!! Está bien tiburón, tu ganas.

- -___- es tan fácil convencerte.

- ¬¬U

*~*~*~*~*~* FIN DEL FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*

- Ese estúpido de Tao - murmuró bebiendo un sorbo de leche y recordando la manía de su amigo.

Lo había conocido desde más niños y Len se había convertido, por mucho que quisiese negarlo, en su mejor amigo quien le aconsejaba siempre y le resolvía la mayor parte de sus problemas. Len Tao era un joven a simple vista atractivo, pero tenía el problema de ser el muchacho más frío que pudiese existir sobre la faz de la tierra, no mostraba sus sentimientos con facilidad y los únicos deslices que pudiese tener se relacionaban a pelear con él y también a pelear con sus padres. Estaba cansado de que la mayor parte de sus bienes llegaran sorpresivamente desde arriba y él no pudiese hacer nada para conseguirlos, por eso siempre le estaba pidiendo a Horo el que lo recomendara en 'Fumbari'. Claro que el muchacho de Hokkaido no quería hacerlo porque temía que Len llegara tan indescriptiblemente guapo, como solía hacerlo, y todas las niñas ayeran a sus pies. Además, de que luego lo echaran él y lo dejaran a Tao.

Horo Horo sabía perfectamente que Len jamás se fijaría en algunas de las niñas de la cafetería, porque la mujer que el joven buscaba o esperaba que llegace era distinta a ellas, él jamás se había enamorado realmente. La mayoría de las veces, ellas le buscaban, él las desgustaba - como solía decir - y luego las desechaba. Por supuesto, ellas se conformaban con eso. 

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pilika abrió la puerta del dojo e hizo una reverencia, sonrojándose cuando todos los jóvenes que estaban allí se dieron vuelta a verla, levantó bien alto la mirada escuchando algunos murmullos. De pronto, un sujeto se acercó a ella.

- Señorita, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

- Pues verá, estoy buscando aprender algo de artes marciales, me gustaría saber si me puedo inscribir en este dojo.

El hombre era de apariencia china, vestía un kimono como los que había visto varias veces en las tiendas, era muy bonito aunque sencillo. Una jovencita que estaba entrenando más allá con ropas chinas también le sonrió y ella le devolvió la mirada.

- Estoy seguro que usted podrá entrenar, mas... ¿está completamente segura? El Kung Fu es un arte marcial bastante dificil, por los movimientos y en lo que a estado físico se refiere.

- Estoy bien segura.

- Su nombre es..

- Pilika.

- Bueno, Pilika le daré su uniforme y puede comenzar en este mismo momento si desea.

Ella asintió y recibió el envoltorio, luego caminó al baño de mujeres. Era raro que en un dojo hubiese baño para damas, aún así se cambió con tranquilidad, adoraba las ropas chinas, era una afinidad superior que la que le tenía a las japonesas.

- _"Bien, Pilika, si te duele te la bancas... nada de llorar"_

Cuando salió, todos volvieron a verle y hasta algunos se sonrojaron, las ropas se pegaban a su cuerpo bien formado, era muy bonita, sin duda, bastante atractica y sus atributos no pasaron desapercibidos por ninguno de ellos. Sonrió por dentro y se acercó al profesor.

- Antes que nada - dijo este - la manera de llamar profesor en chino se dice Sifu, así que te pido que me llames así para cualquier duda que tengas, incluso para pedir algun permiso, ¿entendido? - ella asintió - Bien, comenzaremos con las patadas y luego le explicaré las posiciones con las que trabajamos.

Callada siguió atenta sus explicaciones y aunque con las posiciones le costó bastante, pues eran bajas al contrario de las disciplinas japonesas, tenía que aguantar los pinchazos dolorosos en sus piernas y resistir lo más posible, quería demostrarse a sí misma que podía ser fuerte.

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*

- Vaya una niña nueva - murmuró una muchachita mirando a la 'nueva' y pateando la bolsa que otro chico le sostenía - creo que luego iré a hablar con ella, no debe pasar los quince años, es bueno tener otra mujer de mi edad.

- ¬¬ ¿puedes callarte? Vas a hacer que nos reten - le dijo el joven que estaba tras la bolsa.

- Ay, hermanito, no seas así conmigo.

- Jun, deja de hablar y continúa.

- Sí, si, así ninguna niña se fijará en ti.

- No me importa.

Él no tenía interés de ver a la nueva, como le decía su hermana, solo quería terminar el entrenamiento del dia con provecho y luego darse un largo baño, para poder continuar con sus estudios, tampoco quería abandonarlos. 

- _"Que raro que el estúpido de Hoto no haya venido con su hermanita..."_ - pensó Len Tao sin saber la verdad...

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dos horas después, Pilika salía fresca del baño, ya cambiada con sus ropas normales, despertando, nuevamente, las miradas penetrantes de los jovencitos. Uno se acercó a ella, era alto y sonreía.

- Hola. - dijo él.

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo se llama, señorita?

- Pilika, ¿y usted?

- Lee Bruce Long.

- Bonito nombre - sonrió - ¿Hace mucho que practica esto? - preguntó viendo un cinto azul un poco oscuro atado del lado derecho de la cintura del joven.

- Sí, hace tiempo - susurró mirando a un costado - dígame, Pilika, ¿qué le ha hecho venir aquí?

- ¿No cree que es una pregunta un poco impersonal? No estoy obligada a contestarle eso, así que... con su permiso.

- ¡Espere! Lo siento, señorita, no quise incomodarla, es que una amiga mía quería saber de usted.

- Pues dígale a su amiga que venga ella misma a preguntarme, si me habla bien con gusto le contestaré - sonrió amablemente y se alejó a tomar su bolso y su abrigo colgados junto al resto.

Estaba arreglando sus cosas cuando una muchacha que no le pasaba mucho en altura, vestida aún con las ropas chinas, de cabellos verdes, raros y ojos del mismo color, se acercó a ella, tarareando una canción. Se detuvo frente a ella y finalmente, para la total sorpresa de Pilika, la abrazó.

- Do... ¿qué te pasa? - dijo la peliazulada soltándose.

- Bienvenida - sonrió y Pilika tuvo la obligación de bajar su defensa - Que bueno que practicas, ahora no seré la única mujer.

- Gracias... ehm...

- Jun... Jun Tao.

- Gracias Jun. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 17. ¿y tu?

- 16. - Pilika miró a los jóvenes que las miraban ahora, a ambas - ¿Siempre son así?

- Es que no es de costumbre ver a niñas en este dojo, a mí me fue difícil adaptarme, pero estoy segura que lo lograrás.

- Lo haré, no debes preocuparte por eso. ¿Tu eres la amiga de Bruce Long?

- Sí, perdona por el error. No debí mandarlo así, es muy torpe para decir las cosas, ¿Pilika verdad? 

- Sí, Pilika. En cuanto a eso ya pasó. - sonrió nuevamente.

A Jun le cayó perfectamente la nueva jovencita, y en ese momento, una lucecita se prendió en su cabeza.

- Ven, te voy a presentar a alguien.

La china se volteó encontrándose con su hermano, él parecía estar en un estado muy extraño, como de exaltación. ¿Qué le sucedería?

- Él es Len Tao, mi hermano mayor...

Y a Pilika... a Pilika se le detuvo el corazón.

**__**

------- Fin del primer capítulo------

Sé que no es justo que comience un nuevo fic, teniendo dos fics ya pendientes en esta sección y unos cuantos más en la otra, ¡¡pero es que no me pude contener!! Este fic, tendrá muuuuuucho Pilika/Len, un poco también de Tamao/Horo y de Anna/Yoh. Las parejas no cambiarán a lo largo del fic, así que lo advierto ahora. Espero que les guste. ¿Qué pasará con Pili? Ya verán... habrá muchas sorpresas a lo largo de los capítulos.

UN gran beso

Sumire-chan

**__**

Miko no Ai 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de


	2. Capitulo II

****

AMAR ES...

Por sumire-chan

**__**

Capitulo II: "¡Qué mujer! ¡Qué hombre!"

Len Tao estaba en un estado de confusión total. _"Dios que mujer"_ pensó observando a la jovencita que charlaba con su hermana menor, iba a regañarla por tardar tanto en arreglarse, cuando sus ojos dorados se fijaron en es cuerpo de buenas curvas, esas piernas que aparecían por su minifalda roja y azul y esos cabellos que rozaban su espalda, apenas decorados con dos hebillas a ambos lados. Ella volteó y él... ¡¡Por dios!! Su corazón se detuvo como nunca le había sucedido. _"Esa mirada... jamás he visto a alguien que tenga una mirada así"_ No era el celeste puro lo que llamaba la atención, pues no era un color tan peculiar, sí en los japoneses, mas no en cuanto a los ojos, más peculiar sería el propio, si no... lo que llamaba su atención era la capa de sensaciones que cubrían la pupila.

- ¡Hermanito! ¡Qué bueno! Ven, te quiero presentar a Pilika - dijo feliz Jun tomándolo de la mano y prácticamente arrastrándolo - vamos, no seas grosero.

La peliazulada, por su parte, se sentió caer en una foza de agua dorada, brillante y cegadora cuando esos ojos se fijaron en ella, y ambas miradas producieron choques eléctricos, no solo en su cuerpo, si no también en el de Tao.

- Pilika, él es Len Tao, es mi hermano mayor - comentó la chica de pelo verde empujando a Tao.

- Mucho gusto - murmuró suavemente Pilika extendiéndole una mano. Él la estrechó sin decir nada.

- No tardes Jun - fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar el dojo finalmente. La ainu se le quedó observando.

- No debes preocuparte por él, siempre es así. No solo contigo, ya es mucho que haya tomado tu mano, ja, ja, ja.

- Ehm... bueno, debo irme - dijo la joven ruborizada. Aún sentía ese sublime contacto, que delicioso había sido - adiós, Jun. Nos vemos mañana.

- ¡¡Adios Pilika!! - miró la hora luego de que ella salió y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa mientras un grito alertaba a los pocos que quedaban en el salón - ¡¡¡Mamá va a matarme!!!

Cuando salió, tomó rápidamente el brazo de Len y corrió con él (arrastrándolo por supuesto) hacia su casa. Había prometido llegar temprano y teñirle el cabello a la cabeza femenina de la gran familia Tao, es decir, a Ran Tao. Pero se le había olvidado por completo. Tonta Jun.

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pilika iba caminando con tranquilidad hacia su casita, no muy lejos de la universidad donde concurría su hermano, ni tampoco del instituto, y de la cafetería 'Fumbari'. Iba feliz, aún con la suave sensación de la mano de Tao en la suya. Era él, un joven muy guapo, bien parecido, de cabello violáceo, algo extraño, sí, de ojos dorados... como jamás había conocido. De mirada distante, como el hielo, gélida y un cuerpo. Kami. Se ruborizó inmediatamente, ¡¡Pues él tenía un muy buen cuerpo!! [^¬^]

- _"Tonta niña... no debes ilusionarte, no ves que ni siquiera se fijó en ti"_ - se regañó mentalmente. - _"¿Acaso te vas a enamorar de él ahora? Tonta, ni siquiera lo pienses, no debes hacerlo. ¡¡No no no!! Además, es mayor... piensa... Jun tiene 17 y él es su hermano mayor. ¡Kami! ¿Cuántos años tendrá? No aparentaba más de 18. Y bueno... Horo tampoco aparenta más de 18 y sin embargo tiene 24... uf... que tonta que soy"_

Mientras se regañaba, llegó a su casa, encontrando a su hermano mayor recostando sobre un sillón, acompañado de su mascota Koloro, su control de remoto a un costado y un pote de pochoclo en ambas manos. Su vista fija en el televisor.

- Tardaste mucho, ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Horo abandonando momentáneamente la vista de la tv.

- Nada, sólo me quedé charlando con una chica ^^.

- Es bueno que tengas amigas nuevas, Pilika.

- ¬¬ vaya quién lo dice - bromeó - que yo sepa, tu solo tienes a ese tal tiburón del que no sé absolutamente nada, pues no quieres contarme, a Yoh, al joven Liserg, a Chocolove, al hermano de Yoh... ¿Cómo era su nombre? Bah, no cuenta mucho, siempre se están peleando... Ryu y Manta, ¿Quién más? Ves, no tienes amigas... todos hombres... oya... T^T ¿No serás medio rarito?

- ¿Qué? O.o espera... ¿Acaso no cuentan Jeanne, Tamao y Anna?

- ù_ú ellas son mis amigas.

- ¬¬ tu también te juntas con mis amigos.

- Ò_Ó ¡¡Porque yo los conocí primero!! - su rostro se calmó - ¬_¬ ¿O acaso te olvidas quién te hzo entrar en la cafetería?

- ya... -__- eres imposible.

- ja, ja, ja Hoto-Hoto, jamás podrás ganarme ^_^

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! 

Ella pensó antes de hablar, su hermano tenía mucha debilidad por ese apodo, no sabía porqué, pero un día había llegado hablando de personas tontas con aletas de tiburón que le llamaban Hoto Hoto. Pilika pensó que era divertido y desde entonces, siempre le molestaba con eso. Rió, alegre, había sido una buena noche, y podría serla mejor, molestando a su hermano mayor.

- ¡¡¡HOTO-HOTO!!! - gritó ella corriendo por la casa mientras su hermano, seguido de cerca por su labradora Koloro.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡VEN ACÁ!!!!!!! ___

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pilika iba caminando hacia el instituto, con sus libros en mano y una gran sornisa iluminando su juvenil rostro. Ya estaba en el último año de la escuela, terminaría antes pues ese mismo año cumplía los 17, el 14 de marzo, para la fiesta del White Day que celebraban en Japón. No era una fiesta nacional, así que no significaba mucho, pero para la joven peliazulada era especial, pues los hombres regalaban chocolates y pasteles a las mujeres que amaban. Suspiró. Quizás, como años anteriores, sólo reciviría regalos de jovenes que le consideraban un buen partido y atractiva, una relación pasajera conveniente.

Pasó caminando cerca de Fumbari y leyó un letrero 'Se contratan meseras'. Ella lo había puesto hacia un par de semanas atrás, pues las únicas mujeres de la cafetería eran ella y Tamao. Una jovencita muy agradable, que concurría en su mismo año e instituto. Recordó, entonces, que también solicitaban un repartidor, el último, no había aguantado a la gerente y jefa de la cafetería y había renunciado dos días después de comenzar.

- ¡¡Buenos dias Pilika!! - exclamó con una sonrisa la pelirrosada que estaba terminando con el servicio del curso.

- Buenos días, Tamao - saludó la otra dejando su bolso donde acostumbraba y sus libros junto a el. Su asiento era al lado de la muchacha, por lo que no sólo compartían el trabajo en la cafetería, si no también los estudios - Dime, ¿Porqué siempre haces tu el aseo del salón?

- ¿Ah? No entiendo. ^_^

- A que siempre eres tu quien hace el servicio, los demás nunca se molestan en ofrecerse, en cambio tu sí.

- No me molesta... me gusta limpiar. ^^

- Ay, Tamao -__-U

La Joven Tamao Tamamura adoraba la limpieza y el orden, por eso la cafetería, cuando Tamao entró, se convirtió en un sitio de inmaculada limpieza y pulcritud, siempre las cosas estaban donde debían estar. Como si se tratara de un alterego, Horo se contenía de desordenar y descomponer toda la perfección, pero ahí entraba el papel de la "jefa" que volvía todo a la normalidad.

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde cuando Horo Horo salía de la universidad, habían faltado algunos profesores, así que luego de estar presentes en ciertar horas necesarias, salía muy contento, seguido de su mejor amigo, Len Tao.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? ¬¬

- ¿llevarte? ¡Ni que fueras un paquete! Vamos a la cafetería, así te presento con la jefa.

- ¿La jefa? - preguntó levantando una ceja y mirando a Horo Horo incrédulo, era raro escucharlo hablar así.

- Sí, es la prometida de mi mejor amigo, no creo que te agradé pero en fin - se encogió de hombros - será tu jefa y tendrás que bancártela.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no va a agradarme?

- ¬¬ sólo espérate a conocerla. - suspiró - además, conociéndote, no durarás un segundo sin pelear con ella.

- -___-** será lo mismo que contigo.

- algo así - murmuró.

El resto del camino hacia 'Fumbari' pasó tranquilo, vaya... si es que podía llamarse así a la extraña relación que mantenían el puercoespín con el tiburón, pues al ser tan amigos, tan allegados el uno al otro no faltaban las peleas absurdas hasta por el color de ropa que usaban. En fin, mientras estorvaban a la comunidad de Tokio, llegaron a la cafetería. Horo encaminó hacia la parte trasera y le indicó a Len que esperara junto a una puerta metalizada que tenía el signo masculino en el opaco vidrio. El pasillo era silencioso y se extendía más de lo que él podía ver, hacia, seguramente, la entrada a la sala principal.

Era un lugar, en tanto, bastante acogedor, con dos puertas conjuntas en un inmenso corredor decorado con cuadros y fotos de diferentes postres, muy adecuadas a la forma del lugar. La otra puerta, era el vestidor de mujeres. 

Finalmente, Horo salió y Len no fue lo suficiente hábil como para controlar sus carcajadas burlezcas. El norteño llevaba una camisa blanca como la leche, bien planchada, metida dentro de un pantalón negro algo ajustado, un chaleco sobre ella negro también haciendo juego con la parte de abajo y los zapatos del mismo color. Atado al cuello, llevaba un moño rojo. Y acompañando toda esa vestimenta una charola de plata falsa.

- Ja, ja, vaya Hoto-Hoto, estás precioso - bromeó.

- grrr... ojalá que entres así mañana... te... grr... verás lo que te espera- gruñió el peliazulado - ven, te presentaré.

Horo Horo estaba algo nervioso, pues su jefa era un tanto peculiar y si luego Len no cumplía sus espectativas podría, sin duda, elle vengarse con él. Aún así, sabía que Tao era un muchacho responsable, habilidoso, especialmente experto para conducir y persuadir onherosamente a los policías a que no le cobracen multas, eso claro, no era tan brillante, pero aún así, quizás a Anna le agradace el sujeto. Suspiró, y de pronto sus ojos se encontraron con unas bellas órbitas rojizas, y una muchachita apareció en su campo visuaa. Estaba vestida con el uniforme especial para las chicas, cada una llevaba algo particular. Esta, por ejemplo, tenía una faldita por arriba de las rodillas de color rosa y una camisa blanca, sobre esta un chaleco del mismo color que la falda y arriba de la misma un delantal blanco con flores bordadas junto a su nombre. Su cabello rosa caía sobre sus hombros apenas rozándolos y su cuerpo se adaptaba perfectamente a las telas, ¿O quizás era al revés? Horo no lo sabía, lo que estaba cerca de su entendimiento es que se había quedado observándola como un tonto y ella le saludaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Ehm... Hola Tamao - dijo él por fín.

- ¿Cómo está joven Horo? ¿joven? - ella hizo una reverencia a ambos.

- ¡AH! Él es mi amigo, Len Tao.

- Mucho gusto - contestó el chino sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Igualmente.

- Oye, ¿Dónde está mi hermana, Tamao? - preguntó el peliazulado.

Perfecto. Era una ocasión para conocer a la pequeña hermanita de su mejor amigo y de paso molestarla un poco. Recordaba que Hoto siempre comentaba algunas cosillas de ella, algo íntimas y a la vez, graciosas. Quizás, la extorcionaba para que le preparace ese rico pai de limón que su amigo llevaba al instituto y que, luego de habérselo hecho probar una vez, le hacía desear. En fin, era una buena oportunidad. Sonrió ampliamente.

- Bueno... - dudó la joven pelirosada - ella...

**__**

--------- Fin del segundo capítulo --------

¡Qué bien! Acá está el capítulo dos por fin, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad este fic me está agradando bastante, pues estoy volcando en él varias de mis inquietudes, deseos y demás. Ya voy por el capítulo quinto así que quizás las actualizaciones sean más rápidas que en mis otros fics, aún así... les pido mucha paciencia.

Pasemos rápido, sin más preámbulos, a los reviews:

Emi Tachibana: Pobre mi Dui-chan, está sin dinero así que no podrá pagarte nadita, curruñis, lo siento. Aunque capaz le presto y te va a dar una visita, jejeje. Bien, amiguis, sigue con tu fic, que esá muy lindo y de paso... te deseo mucha suerte e inspiración en él, pues me gusta bastante. Cambiando de tema, gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics.

Keri01: ya leí el otro review, primero gracias y segundo prometo intentar leer el fic, voy a buscarlo. Por supuesto, adoro esta parejita, no es solamente adorable si no que me encanta la forma de ser de Len Tao, siempre arisco, frío, me gusta esa aparente indiferencia. Es un tipo muy especial de hombre, jejeje. Un beso.

c-erika: voy a seguirlo, seguro, junto con los otros fics a los que me estoy dedicando un poco, aunque sabes... no tengo mucho tiempo. Me alegro que dejes review, es divertido, jajaja leer tus mensajes. Además, para mí es un alivio saber que alguien lee el fic. Hoy tuve cinco reviews en el primer cap., eso ya es mucho...

Pilik_z: espera para los próximos caps. cosas lindísimas e interesantes de Horo Horo, junto con Tamao. Acabo de terminar el cap. 5 y fue re difícil... pero lo acabé, y espero los reviews en los capítulos restantes para poder subir ese cap. En fin, espero que te siga gustando el fic... y gracias!!

Raven-skuld: gracias... ok, lo sigo.

Bueno, miles de besos a todos y los dejo que tengo que seguir viendo otros caps... un beso enoorme especialmente a mi curruñis Emi-chan,a quien le dedico este cap. por ser tan buenita conmigo. ^_^

Sumire-chan

Itako no Ai

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	3. Capitulo III

****

AMAR ES...

Por sumire-chan

**__**

Capitulo III: "Pilika... Tsuki... Tsubaki..."

- Pues... - duduó nuevamente.

- ¡¡Ya dime!! Oye, òó ¿a dónde se fue?

El muchacho sabía que cuando su hermana se metía en algún lío era Tamao quien la encubría, a su vez, esta no sabía mentir y se descubría fácilmente el engaño.

- ¡¡¡Tamao!! - se sintió una voz femenina y seria desde el otro lado del pasillo.

- ¡Debo irme! - explicó rápidamente la pelirosada escapando por donde había venido, olvidando por completo buscar una charola en el vestuario. ¡Siempre tan despistada! Si ni siquiera la necesitaba, pues era para Pilika, quien había salido a comprar unos ingredientes que ella, en la cocina, necesitaba.

- Ven, Len, no creo que Tamao vaya a decirme nada de mi hermana. --

- TT

Los dos siguieron a lo largo del pasillo y llegaron finalmente al salón principal de la cafetería, decorado con tonos muy bien elegidos, que pegaban perfectamente con los manteles y las cortinas. Las mesas estaban distribuidas perfectamente y había una larga barra detrás de la cual en los estantes se divisaban diferentes botellas de alcohol y otras bebidas. Había luces en el techo, lo que aparentaba, que por la noche, la cafetería se convertía en una disco moderna y peculiar. Había una abertura en el costado derecho de la pared con una mesita donde se colocaban los platos a repartir que provenían de la cocina; y a la lado de esta una puerta.

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! - preguntó una joven mujer de apariencia seria y fría, suficientemente enojada como para atemorizar a Tamao, quien la miraba muy sumisa y callada - ve a buscar esa charola, hasta que esta niña regrese.

- Como usted diga, señorita Anna.

- ¡No exageres niña! - exclamó la muchacha de cabellos rubios - ¡Al fin te apareces Hoto-Hoto!

Len rió.

- ¿Acaso estás de vacaciones o algo así? Estamos por abrir y aún no hay nadie aquí.

- ¿Y mi hermana? ¿No ha llegado?

- La mandé por unas compras - dijo estirándose el delantal blanco. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que Tamao solo que su color era el rojo, estaba muy bonita, pues le sentaba bien el uniforme. Los zapatitos... las mediecitas rojas, el delantal, con todo era una camarera muy sexy. Pero todos sabían, quizás no Len, pero los demás sí, que Anna tenía dueño.

Y precisamente era él quien iba entrando tránquilamente por la puerta principal mientras se sacaba el abrigo, sonriendo, y dejando a descubierto el mismo uniforme que Hoto.

- ¡¿Y tu?! ¿Dónde te quedaste?

- Salí a correr, perdón Annita. Sabes que si no entreno por la tarde, no puedo hacerlo después.

- De acuerdo - suspiró - abre esa puerta.

- Sí, Annita, jijijijiji.

A simple vista, eran una pareja normal, pero cuando Horo comenzó a conocerlos descubrió los extraños que podían llegar a ser, tan distintos, tan peculiares. Anna siempre con su frialdad, su rostro estoico sin sentimiento aparente, e Yoh... con esa sonrisa pintada en los labios de la mejor de las maneras, y esas tan llamativas risitas que escapan de su rostro aveces frustrante para la jovencita que no podía hacerle entender que no le dijera Annita. ¡Con Yoh aveces no se puede! Pensaba la rubia terminando de mayorizar los ingresos y egresos del día anterior. Así, tomó una charola de detrás del mostrador, y observando con astío a la pareja que había entrado acaramelada se acercó a indicarles una mesa.

- Ese muchacho es el prometido de Anna - explicó Horo cuando el sonriendo joven se les acercaba - ¡Hola Yoh amigo! ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, Horo, jijiji. . Tu...

- Len Tao - murmuró el chino extendiéndole la mano - vengo a ver por el puesto de repartidor.

- Perfecto. No es justo que... - iba diciendo Yoh Asakura cuando una mano le golpeó el hombro.

Volteó de pronto para encontrarse a su hermano mayor, observándole.

- Ehm... ¿Qué haces tu acá Hao? - preguntó el chico sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¬¬ Diablos, ¡¿Qué acaso tu no escuchas cuando te hablo?! Te dije que vendría a ayudar a la chica rosada en la cocina, idiota.

- ¡AH! - gotita general. - que bien, Annita se pondrá contenta. Oye, Hao, él es Lentado.

- ¡¡LEN TAO!! - exclamó el otro enojado.

Horo Horo comenzó a reir descontroladamente y el chino se volteó a asestarle un buen golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo soltar algunas lágrimas que tenía a punto de largar de tanto reírse. Eso enojó más a Len quien le golpeó en la cabeza más fuerte.

- ¡Auch! Contrólate - dijo parando lentamente de reír - ok, ok, ya entendí.

- Perdón, Len él es mi hermano Hao.

- Que bien - murmuró el joven mayor de ojos marrones y cabello del mismo tono largo amarrado en una cola de caballo baja, no tenía una sonrisa tan amplia como la de Yoh pero esta se dislumbraba un poquito en su rostro - Oye, voy a la cocina, si "la jefa" me necesita estoy allá. - dijo en tono sarcástico.

- Hao es todo un caso - comentó Horo - ahí viene Anna, es ahora o nunca, no creo que se niegue.

**__**

Pilika pedaleó más fuerte, al no ser mayor de edad, no podía manejar la motocicleta de Fumbari. Pronto llegaría a la cafetería, y tendría que volver a la fastidiosa rutina de atender las mesas y de aguantar que esos decerebrados que entraban solos comenzasen a gritarle cosas subidas de tono. Si bien su hermano se encargaba de todos ellos, a ella no dejaba de fastidiarle que le tomaran como una muñequita que sólo era un juguete. Ella, sin duda, deseaba algo más.

Estaba pensando en lo larga que se hacía la calle cuando recordó al joven de cabellos violetas, se veía... tan sexy con el sudor recorriendo su rostro y cayendo hacia su nuca, donde se perdía entre sus ropas. Ejem... tosió, de pronto comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor.

- ¡¿Nani?! ¡¡Pero si era él!! - exclamó deteniéndose, sus ojos se posaron en la figura que bajó en una motocicleta a gran velocidad. Dejó de pedalear: GRAN ERROR.

De pronto, la bicicleta fue hacia atrás...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! - se escuchó por toda la cuadra.

**__**

Horo Horo suspiró, su "querídismo" amigo Len Tao había conseguido el empleo como cadete en la cafetería, no le desagradaba pero le parecía que ahora las chicas estarían embobadas con él, pues también era mesero cuando no repartía pedidos o iba en búsqueda de las compras. Precisamente, le habían enviado a llevar un pedido a no muy lejos, y había tomado la motocicleta de Fumbari. Era un buen modelo y al chino le había gustado.

Acercó el plato vacio al mostrador que había enfrente de la cocina y se recargó allí esperando que Tamao saliera en búsqueda del objeto para lavarlo; pero fue Hao quien salió.

- ¿Buscas a la rosada? - preguntó el mayor de los Asakura con una mueca.

- Sí, llámala, ¿quieres?

- y ahora soy mensajero, ok, ya la llamo - se volteó - Oye, Hoto, ¿Tu dulce y hermosa hermana?

- PRIMERO, soy Horo no Hoto y Segundo, ¡¡Ni se te ocurra mirar a mi hermana siquiera!!

- ¿De qué hablas? Tu no controlas mis ojos.

- grrr... Hao, no me hagas golpearte.

- Sí, jajajaja

Horo sintió como la risa se alejaba y se prolongaba. Odiaba cuando los sujetos se referían así a su querida e indefensa hermana. Ella era muy bonita, sí, no iba a negar que era la luz de sus ojos pero que ante todo era una mujer preciosa que podría atraer a muchos jóvenes, como sucedía en realidad, pero no le gustaba tener que reconocer los efectos que producía. Suspiró. Cuando no era el inglés, que a propósito aún no se aparecía, era Hao... todos parecían interesados en su hermana. ¡Un momento! Ni que se le ocurriera a Len también fijarse en ella, ya hablaría con él, claro... si recordaba hacerlo.

Por supuesto que era muy distinto la forma de enamorar que tenían los dos trabajadores de 'Fumbari'. Por su parte, Liserg era suave, encantador, lleno de halagos y demás atenciones. Y Hao, era gracioso, divertido, animado, iba con intenciones atrevidas hacia su hermana. Mil veces prefería a Liserg.

- ¿Necesita algo joven Horo? - preguntó Tamao mirándolo interesada.

- Ehmm... Quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?

- ¡Ah! Que bueno que pregunta, pues muy bien, dijeron que llamarían aunque lo dudo bastante.

- No te preocupes Tamao, estoy seguro que te aceptarán.

- Dígame, Joven Horo, ¿El joven Len tiene alguna relación con aquella empresa?

- Pues sí, es el hijo del dueño. Si quieres... puedo pedirle que te ayude a entrar.

- Oh no, eso no sería justo para las demás muchachas, no se preocupe, si no me aceptan ya buscaré algo.

- Eres muy buena Tamao

Ella se sonrojó y volvió a entrar en la cocina. Tamao Tamamura pertenecía a una familia muy humilde, donde tenía que darle a comer a cinco hermanos menores que ella y a su madre, que apenas si hacía alguno que otros trabajos, ella sufría de cáncer en los pulmones, y no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida; así trataba de sobrevivir hasta que su hija cumpliese los 20 años, fuese declarada mayor de edad y pudiese hacerse cargo de su familia. Si no lo lograba era muy posible que tuviesen que separar a sus hermanitos.

Por eso, Tamao trataba de darles todo lo mejor, trabajaba en 'Fumbari', se compraba sus libros para estudiar, y ahorraba para 'chef' en la universidad. A su vez, buscaba otros empleos de medio tiempo incluso. Era una chica muy trabajadora. Uno de aquellos trabajos era como mucama en la casa de uno de sus amigos, en donde había conocido a Liserg. Él era rico y la había recomendado en su hogar, así sus padres habían aceptado pagarle considerablemente conociendo su situación. Allí también cuidaba y cocinaba a los dos 'hermanitos' de ese. Y Tamao... ella estaba muy contenta.

- Hoto-Hoto, no te quedes en la luna y ven a trabajar - gruñó Anna pegándole con su charola de plata.

- Auch... lo siento jefa.

- òó ¿Cuántas veces les habré dicho que no me digan jefa?

- jijijiji, Annita, es una muestra del cariño que te tienen - dijo Yoh a su lado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- ùu Yoh...

- ¿Si Annita?

- Cállate, ¿Si?

- Sí, Annita...

La rubia suspiró.

**__**

Pilika guardó la bicicleta en un pequeño cuarto en el pasillo de la cafetería, mientras caminaba renga, tontamente se había caído del vehículo cuando se fue hacia atrás en esa bajada. ¡Tonta Pilika! Por andar pensando en cosas que no debía, seguramente habría sido su imaginación. Entró en la sala principal y tomó su charola de la parte de atrás del mostrador. Dejó las cosas en la mesada de la cocina.

- Al fin llegas - comentó Anna fríamente.

- Perdóneme señorita Anna, tuve una caída - mostró su pierna por donde escurría un hilillo de sangre - ups, no me dí cuenta que sangraba - se le había abierto una rasgadura.

- Ven, ¡Yoh hazte cargo!

- Sí, Annita

- --U ven Pilika, te curaré el golpe.

Las dos se fueron al vestidor y Anna sacó un botiquín mientras Pilika se sentaba en una banca de hierro.

- Dime, ¿qué pasó? No eres tan descuidada como para caerte.

- Pensé que había visto a alguien conocido - murmuró sonrojada.

- Vaya, con que era eso... ese sonrojo significa algo - entre la frialdad que caracterizaba a la itako sonrió - dime, niña, ¿quién es?

- Un conocido, ni siquiera he hablado con él.

- Deberías.

- Seguramente.

- Bueno, es mejor que volvamos - miró su relog - es hora de que te presentes, Tsubaki.

- jejeje, me vestiré.

**__**

Len Tao regresaba muy tranquilo cuando vió a Horo en la entrada de la cafetería, estaba repartiendo unos volantes y estaba vestido muy raro, llevaba sus ropas comunes, al parecer, ya eran pasadas de las ocho de la noche. Y además tenía un antifaz pero estaba seguro que era él, nadie tenía ese pelo. Rió.

- Oye, Hoto, ¿Ya salimos?

- No, ¿Qué te crees? Apenas comienza la diversión - rió contento - ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, ya entregué todo.

- Perfecto. Ven, vamos a que te cambies.

- ¿Cambiarme?

La cara de Horo fue una de malicia. Lo que Len no conocía era que después de las ocho de la noche, la tranquila cafetería 'Fumbari' se transformaba en un especie de centro nocturno. Todo estaba ambientado distinto. Estaba oscuro y las luces eran tenues, había una mini pista de baile frente a un escenario, y las mesas estaban un poco corridas. Len Tao se puso unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo, sobre esta un chaleco violeta, mientras recordaba que tenía que ir a sus prácticas a las diez, no quería llegar tarde. Se colocó un antifaz que le dio su amigo peliazulado, y acomodó el cabello de forma tal que quedó más normal.

- Vaya cuernis, ya no eres más cuernis - bromeó Horo Horo.

- Lástima que a ti no se te va lo de macetín.

- ÒÓ ¡¡Cállate!! - gruñó.

Cuando pasaron a la sala principal, Len se sorprendió mucho de que todo estuviera tan cambiado. Yoh, que estaba atendiendo a dos jovencitas se les acercó con una sonrisa y el rostro ruborizado, tenía un antifaz como ellos y llevaba unos pantalones de guerrilla con una musculosa negra pegada a su cuerpo. Entonces, ellos vieron que el entrenamiento le sentaba bien. Yoh Asakura era un chico bastante normal, sólo que tenía una aficción: entrenar hasta el cansancio para competir en las maratones, y la única que le apoyaba en ello era su querida Anna, quien también le obligaba a que se mantuviera en la mejor condición.

- ¿Y ese sonrojo? Vaya, amigo, que no te vea la jefa - le molestó Horo.

- Es que estas niñas quieren salir conmigo, jijiji, hasta me invitaron a comer con ellas. Se descepcionaron mucho cuando les dije que tenía novia.

- Si quieres yo te reemplazo amigo, jajaja.

- ¬¬ no creo que ellas estén de acuerdo - opinó Len.

Horo se encogió de hombros.

- Quizás no, pero no pierdo nada con intentar.

Y el peliazulado se fue a, según Len, hacer un ridículo más en su vida. Pero no estuvo consciente para ver cómo Horo se sentaba con las chicas y ella reían de sus idioteces, pues Anna le llamó antes.

- Ve al vestuario de las chicas y dile a Tsubaki que salga, que ya es su turno - la rubia tenía una expresión suave, más que antes, al parecer la música le relajaba. Llevaba un pantalón de jean verde lavanda con tachuelas al costado que brillaban en la oscuridad y una remera azul con dos cintas que se ataban al cuello y que llegaba por arriba del ombligo. Se veía muy bien, tenía una máscara a la altura de los ojos y su cabello rubio estab atado en una coleta casi al final.

- ¿Tsubaki? - preguntó él al no recordar ese nombre.

- Ah, tu no la conoces pues no estabas cuando ella llegó. Bien, ve al vestuario, ya la conocerás.

Al parecer Anna recordó las caras que ponían los chicos cuando veían a Pilika vestida como lo hacía cuando se transformaba en Tsubaki, es decir, en la cantante oficial de la cafetería. Para todos, ella era Tsubaki, o Tsuki, como le decían con cariño sus amigos y también su hermano mayor.

- Está bien.

Len caminó tranquilo, ¿quién sería? Volteó a ver a Horo y puso cara de shock, no podía creer que él estuviese aceptado por esas muchachas, pero al ver que Anna se acercaba peligrosamente a él, seguramente para que volviera al trabajo, sonrió. No era justo que sólo el se divirtiera...

Tocó la puera... nada. Silencio.

- ¿Hola? ¿estás allí Tsubaki? - preguntó agravando su voz, una costumbre vieja que tenía al ver mujeres.

- Sí, en un momento salgo - dijo una voz suave del otro lado.

Una sensación de dejavú le recorrió el cuerpo, estaba seguro que conocía de algún lugar ese tono de voz. Sacudió la cabeza, quizás lo recordaba de la empresa de su padre, hacia donde iba cuando quería un poco de paz, se metía en una vieja oficina que permanecía vacía exclusivamente para él. La puerta se abrió y una joven... ¡¡Qué joven!! Nada de joven, una hermosa figura vestida con una minifalda celeste con purpurina, la misma que cubría sus brazos y esas bellas piernas que salían de la falda. Él las había visto antes... Volvió a esfumar esos pensamiento al ver ese vientre liso que dejaba ver el top que tenía la chica, apenas cubriendo sus pechos proporcionados a su cuerpo, de color negro. Su cabello caía desde una cola bien alta, eran celestes. No muy comunes... como la chica que practicaba con él, pero esa chica no tenía un tatuaje de una hoja verde del lado derecho del vientre, no al menos que él lo hubiese visto. Tampoco tenía esos... ejem... atributos, aunque la remera que usaban no dejaba mucha evidencia. Sacudió la cabeza y su mente le regañó. ¡Deja de comparlas! Decía, claro... pero era inevitable. La saliva se acumuló en su boca y tragó pesadamente.

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó ella mirándolo inquicitivamente.

- Sí, Tsubaki.

- Dime, Tsuki, es más informal, me gusta más - ella rió y él la siguió embobado.

Tonto Len Tao, se decía, el corazón estaba volviéndole loco, su respiración cada vez le era más díficil, le estaba pasando lo mismo que con la otra muchacha, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de otra mujer...? Pobrecito... ¡Si él supiera!

**__**

-------- Fin del tercer capítulo-------

Si él supiera... claro, no lo sabrá hasta mucho después, no va a pasar tanto tiempo, no se preocupen. Pero Pilika no lo sabrá nunca, jajajajajaja. En fin, pasemos a lo que más adoro y quiero agradecerles a: **c-erika y a pilika-z.** Son divinas las dos y muchas gracias por sus reviews. También a todos los que dejaron reviews en los otros caps. disculpen por el error, es que saben que aveces me mando cada trastada que no me doy cuenta hasta mucho después. Ya cambié los títulos y muchas gracias por todo... los quiero, realmente los quiero a todos quienes me dan todo su apoyo y sus animos, jejeje, siempre los necesito.

Ahora sí, sumi-chan se va a drormir que mañana nadie va a levantarla.

****

Misao: TT ya era hora no...

****

Sumi: O.o ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

****

Misao: O.Ò... je... o.o... U jejejejeje. ¡¡Esto es todo amigos!! BYE BYE.

****

Sumi: Ô.Ô

[To be Continued...]

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	4. Capitulo IV

****

AMAR ES...

Por sumire-chan

**__**

Capitulo IV: "Amo"

Tsubaki subió al escenario dispuesto y todos los meseros dejaron de repartir pedidos y se acercaron a la barra desde donde Anna observaba todo. Len se acercó también olvidándose por completo de la hora, esa mujer le había hipnotizado con el movimiento de su cuerpo, con sus ojos de ese celeste que traslucía por esa máscara, ese vientre liso que esperaba por él... Sintió un escalofrío y dejó de babear para escucharla.

- ¿Qué va a hacer? - preguntó a Yoh mientras Horo alzaba los brazos explicándole, inútilmente, a Tamao lo que había sucedido.

- Va a cantar - explicó el menor de los Asakura.

- ¡Qué mujer! No me canso de mirarla - fue el comentario de Hao.

- ¡Ya cállese joven Horo! Me está dando explicaciones que yo no le pedí, no es mi asunto que usted se involucre con esas señoritas - alegó Tamao con cierto enojo y se metió nuevamente a la cocina.

- ¡¡Es que miren esas piernas!! - prosiguió Hao - esa pancita... ese ombligo... esos brazos.. ese...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡HAO ASAKURA!!!!!! - gritó enojado Horo.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! ¡¿Cómo te atreves...?!

- ¡Cállate Hoto-Hoto! Yo no tengo la culpa de que Tsuki esté tan buena.

- ¿¿¿QUÉ?????

Horo Horo comenzó a perseguir a Hao como un loco desquiciado mientras que una gotita general se deslizaba por las sienes de los presentes. Len arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Porqué la protege así?

- Lo que pa...

Pero Yoh no pudo terminar de hablar porque las luces enfocaron el cuerpo de Pilika en el escenario, tomando el micrófono con sus blancas manos y observando a todos con dulzura.

- Especialmente hoy, quiero dedicarles una canción de amor.

Len suspiró inconscientemente, su voz era dulce y pronto comenzó a cantar...

_ ****_

Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas   
amo lo que muestras o insinúas   
amo lo que eres o imagino   
te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío

amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes   
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas   
yo amo tus dudas y certezas   
te amo en lo simple y lo compleja   
****

Si las sirenas existieran, Tao estaría mucho más seguro que ella era una, su voz era muy suave e hipnotizante como si le embrujara o algo así, se sentía flotar. Recordando entonces, que nunca se había enamorado. ¿Sería posible que él sintiera algo así por una mujer? ¿Alguien era capaz de aceptarle enterito? Si ningún cambio... sin renegar de la aparente frialdad que le caracterizaba.

Eso era tan lejano...

- Eu, Len, ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Yoh pasando una mano frente a los ojos del chino, este no parecía estar ahí.

**__**  
_y amo lo que dices, lo que callas   
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos   
amo tus olores, tus fragancias   
te amo en el beso y la distancia_ __

y amo lo que amas, yo te amo   
te amo por amor sin doble filo   
te amo y si pudiera no amarte   
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo   
****

Pero efectivamente, Len Tao no se encontraba consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo, su corazón le había dado un vuelco, con esa voz tan celestial, y su estómago se había revuelto. Por alguna razón, estaba sintiendo lo mismo que cuando conoció a su compañera de prácticas, ella tenía una voz muy dulce y tranquila también. Pero esa voz... le escuchaba tan cerca, como si fuera dirigida a él.

¡Tonto Len! ¡Te estás dejando llevar! Decía su mente regañándole. ¿Qué ella le cantaba? ¡¿Porqué estaba inventando esas locuras?!

Ella sonrió, detrás de las palabras que cantaba y le miró, intensamente, provocando que toda la fortaleza que Tao había armado contra el amor se deshiciera.

_ ****_

y amo lo que amas, yo te amo   
te amo por amor al dar lo mío   
te amo con orgullo de quererte   
porque para amarte yo he nacido

amo lo que seas y lo que puedas   
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas   
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas   
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas   
****

- Soy una tonta - murmuró para sí una jovencita de cabellos rojos - ¿Porqué tuve que fijarme en él? ¿Ah? ¡¡Habiendo tantos muchachos agradables!! Jamás debí fijarme en él.

- ¿En quién te fijaste, Tamao?

La pelirosada estuvo a punto de dar un salto y golpearse con algo, sus ojos rojos se fijaron en otros celestes y se perdió en ellos. Creía que estaba sola y había estado botando sentimientos con demasiada facilidad. Suspiró.

- En nadie - dijo volviendo a cocinar.

- No me mientas, somos amigos, ¿O no?

- ...

- ¿NO? Vamos, Tamao, eres más que la amiga de mi hermanita, eres amiga mía también. - intentó decirlo Horo. Aunque era en parte cierto, le importaba un comino si era o no su amiga, lo único que quería saber era de quien estaba hablando.

- No puedo decirle, no es correcto.

- ¡¡Diablos niña!! - gritó y ella se asustó, porque de pronto él estuvo a su lado.

Las manos de Horo recorrieron su espalda y la acercaron brutalmente a su cuerpo, podía sentir los choques eléctricos que producía ese roce. Él la acercó más al sentirla temblar un poco y acercó sus labios a susurrarle al oído.

- No sabes lo que me causas, Tamao - le dijo con voz ronca.

- Tampoco quiero saberlo.

- Es mentira.

- Déjeme, joven Horo, la señorita Anna se enfadará conmigo si no acabo los postres.

- ¡Pero Tamao!

- Déjeme, por favor.

Él bajó la cabeza volviendo al salón, su hermana seguía cantando. ¡Tan ciertas eran las palabras! Él estaba enamorado de Tamao, por mucho que intentase negarlo, él la amaba más que a nada, sus ojos rojos, esos llenos de sinceridad y dulzura, sus formas para con él, su trato que sencillamente le hastiaba aveces. Aún así, con todo, la amaba y le dolía que con ciertas actitudes iba perdiéndola cada vez más.

_ ****_

y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas   
amo tu alegría y tus tristezas   
te amo en la carne y en el alma   
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas

amo lo que pides y regalas   
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas   
amo tus instantes y lo eterno   
te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno   
****

Len miró el reloj furtivamente y su pulso se aceleró.

- Anna, debo irme - dijo rápidamente a la rubia que estaba tras suyo bebiendo un trago.

- vete, púas, ya cerramos dentro de una hora más o menos.

- OK, oye... ¡No me digas púas!

Anna le lanzó una mirada gélida que no alcanzó a ver pues salió corriendo a sus prácticas, sacándose el estúpido antifaz en el camino.

La joven norteña, que observaba desde el escenario, suspiró antes de terminar la canción, el muchacho de ojos dorados se había ido, bien, ella podría ir ahora a encontrar a otro que tenía los ojos igualmente dorados. Además, tenía que pasar por la casa de Shimpachi para disculparse por no haber podido ir a las prácticas. Sin duda estaría enfadado con ella. ¡Sólo a ella se le ocurría faltar a las clases! Estando tan cerca del torneo de patín en hielo.

_ ****_

y amo lo que amas, yo te amo   
te amo por amor sin doble filo   
te amo y si pudiera no amarte   
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

y amo lo que amas, yo te amo   
te amo por amor al dar lo mío   
te amo con orgullo de quererte   
porque para amarte yo he nacido

****

Mientras tarareaba la última parte de la canción, su favorita, emprendió el camino hacia la escuela de Kung Fu, su hermano y los demás se habían quedado para limpiar todo, dándole permiso a ella y al chico nuevo que hacía los pedidos para salir. Anna había protestado contra él mucho tiempo, alegando algo de 'estúpidos cuernos' y unas cuantas cosas más que ella no alcanzó a escuchar por ir apurada.

Llegó sudando y todos voltearon a verle, provocando su sonrojo. Se disculpó con el "sifu" y entró en el baño de mujeres para cambiarse.

- ¿Lista? - le dijo el profesor al verla salir con una sonrisa alegre.

- Sí.

- Perfecto, porque vas a practicar con Len Tao.

- ¿Qué?

- Él te introducirá a la clase de hoy, pues también llegó tarde.

Pilika miró con cierto asombro a los ojos dorados del chino, él también parecía sorprendido, y un poco nervioso. Se le estaba haciendo una costumbre, pero suspiró contenta. Después de todo, la noche no estaba terminando tan mal.

- Bien, practicaremos las patadas básicas a la bolsa.

Ella asintió siguiéndole. Tenía un cinto rojo colgando del lado derecho de su pantalón, el cual, sintió, ya había visto antes.

- ¿Oye? ¿Estás despierta?

La peliazulada pestañeó.

- Sí, disculpa Len.

Fue el turno de él de sonrojarse y mirarla con rostro soñador, para su suerte, la joven norteña se había concentrado en las patadas y no había descubierto ese escrutinio por parte del muchacho.

**__**

- Hasta mañana a todos - saludó cierta pelirosada caminando hacia su casa, abrazada a sí misma.

- ¡Espera Tamao! - exclamó Horo acercándose a ella, estaba frotándose los nudillos por haberle pegado a Hao, que seguía con sus halagos y comentarios fuera de lugar sobre su santa hermana - te acompaño.

Ella se encogió de hombros, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el norteño, ella estaba aferrada a su chaqueta, estaba haciendo mucho frío. La tomó de la mano rápidamente, ¡¡era su oportunidad!! Y la atrajo como pudo hacia él, igual que había hecho en la cocina, pero esta vez, el calor que emanaba de ambos cuerpos era primordial para la comodidad que sentían.

- No me esquives, por favor.

- Yo no te estoy esquivando - alegó ella.

- ¡Oh sí lo haces! Y me duele mucho.

- Esa no fue mi intención - contestó con indiferencia.

- Tamao no sabes cuanto te necesito.

Los ojos rojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y un gemido corto se ahogó en su garganta cuando los labios de Horo aplacaron todo su deseo de hablar, de alejarlo, de pedirle que no siguiera ilusionándola. Ella se entregó totalmente a esa caricia, y sus miradas se encontraron cada tanto, mientras que se separaban por segundos suficientes para tomar aire. Sus pulmones estaban acostumbrándose a esas pequeñas cantidad de oxígeno.

- Te amo, Tamao. Llevo años sintiendo esto y no he podido decirlo.

- Yo...

- Es innecesario que digas algo... está bien para mí así.

- para mí no - dijo esta rápidamente - yo también te amo, Horo.

Y volvieron a besarse... con el corazón de Horo Horo recitando lo hermosa que había sido esa noche. ¡No podía terminar mejor!

**__**

Las clases de Kung Fu habían terminado y Pilika se arreglaba el pelo mientras Jun le comentaba los avances que había hecho con Lee Pai Long.

- ¡Me invitó a salir! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ahora lo único que me falta es que mi hermano me dé permiso.

- ¿Tu hermano? ¿Porqué él?

- Porque es muy sobreprotector y es capaz de decirle a mi madre que Lee es un mal chico.

- Ow... eso sería muy cruel de su parte.

- Sí, pero lo hace para protegerme.

Entonces, Len salió de los vestidores y se acercó a las jovencitas, para que su hermana dejara por fin de hablar tanto. Era imposible pedirle tanto, mas también estaba interesado en esa conversación.

- Vamos, Pilika vendrá con nosotros, pues tiene que ir a la casa de su entrenador, ¿de acuerdo hermanito?

- A mí no me interesa. Y tu deja de llamarme hermanito - contestó fríamente.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y Jun comenzó por contarle a su nueva amiga que Len podía ser un hombre muy frío pero que tenía su lado amable y dulce. Por lo menos ella lo había visto un par de veces, cariñoso con ella. Según lo que le comentó la china cuando iban caminando por las calles (con Len delante de ellas, por supuesto) el padre de ambos había transformado al joven de ojos dorados en un chico sin sentimientos, un poco rebelde, pero que le había dado la figura de que el hombre no tenía que tener debilidades. Y entre ellas, por supuesto, se encontraba el amor, el cariño, afectos, amistades. Claro, Len había omitido algunas de ellas en su lista de cosas que alejar de su vida.

- La figura de un padre siempre es importante - agregó Jun - el mío nunca nos mostró amor, quizás sí cuando éramos niños, pero de grandes no recuerdo nada significativo con respecto a él.

- ¿y tu crees que eso hizo que Len fuese así?

- Sí, creo que sí.

Finalmente, llegaron a la "casita" de los Tao, era un caserón en medio de un barrio común y corriente, bastante grandes de tres o cuatro pisos, buena pintura y una limosina hermosa aparcada al frente de la puerta.

- No dejes que te llame la atención. A nosotros simplemente no nos atraen todas esas comodidades - le explicó Jun.

- Ajá.

- Veo que estás sorprendida - rió - algún día te invitaré a mi casa, pero esta noche hay reunión familiar. Ya sabes, mi padre estará en casa, él trabaja mucho, ¿sabes? Es dueño de la empresa de telecomunicaciones Tao.

- Sí, ya... lo descubrí - sonrió un poco, mientras se despedía con la mano - adiós Jun, adiós Len.

- ¡¡Bye bye Pilika!!

- Adiós - murmuró el chino girando la llave de su casa.

**__**

Pilika tocó la puerta suavemente para encontrarse, segundos después, con la mirada satisfecha de Shimpachi, que sonreía ampliamente.

- ¡Oh! Vaya, hermosa Pilika, pasa... pasa...

Ella dudó un poco pero... ¿qué podía hacerle su entrenador? ¡¡Él siempre había sido muy bueno con ella!! A pesar de eso, notó un olor muy extraño en el ambiente, al parecer había estado bebiendo...

**__**

-------- Fin del cuarto capítulo-------

Bueno, mis amigos, siento mucho la tardanza. Igualmente, estoy entrando en la época de exámenes antes de las cortas vacaciones de Invierno. O sea, las de mediados de año. Espero poder disfrutarlas y aprovechar para aumentar mi colección de cosas de anime. Agregado a esto, les cuento, estoy por empezar a estudiar japonés e intentaré seguir escribiendo mis fanfictions. ¿Qué más puedo contarles? Estoy super agotada y las actividades que realizo todos los días me dejan muerta, las horas de sueño perdidas se acumulan y se acumulan, de vez en cuando en la semana tengo insomnio y ando tan nerviosa que muerdo. Por el bien de mi familia, no es todos los días.

Bueno, ahora si paso a los reviews de este chapter:

****

c-erika: ellos no necesitan un empujoncito necesitan un empujonsote, jajaja. Parecen no animarse a nada, pero recién se conocen y eso cambia mucho las cosas. Ya verás, que Len hará que comiencen a ser algo más que amigos y te prometo que el próximo capi te va a gustar muchio, jejeje. Bueno Eri-chan, las cosas recién comienzan.

****

Tigresita: fue muy gracioso lo de los meseros, yo me los imaginé y me dio mucha risa, pero se deben haber visto muy graciosos, jejeje. Oye, quiero contarte que leí tu fic ¿escape de cupido? Y pues me gustó bastante, no he podido dejarte review, pero por este medio puedo decirte lo que me parece. Se los recomiendo, de paso, a todos, es bastante bonito, yo he leído el primer cap. y me ha gustado mucho el comportamiento de Pilika al ser afectada por Cupido hijo, jejeje, más ver a Len en apuros, jijiji. Bueno, Tigresita ya sabes mi opinión.

****

Skura: Que bueno que te gustó Skurita-chan, aunque fuese el primer cap., siempre son bienvenidos los mensajes de ánimos de este tipo, yo sin duda, seguiré escribiendo para lectores como estos, jijiji.

Ahora me v...

****

Misao: ¡¡Ohayo!!

****

Sumi: ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? Otra vez...

****

Misao: estoy de paseo, Horo Horo me pidió que viniera a controlarte porque dice que pones a su hermana en problemas.

****

Sumi: claro... como si él no hiciera nada. Oye, Milla, ¿Cómo está Aoshi-sama?

****

Misao: aoshi-sama..... aw... ¬

****

Sumi: TT cielos...

****

Misao: oh si, Aoshi-sama, si quiero ser su novia... si, yo también lo quiero... oh... aoshi-sama, es un gran hombre... adoro sus ojos fríos... como los de Len, no... es broma... sólo usted...

****

Sumi: kamisama... ¬¬

[to be continued]

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	5. Capitulo V

****

AMAR ES...

Por Sumire-chan

**__**

Capitulo V: "lo que un borracho hizo por nosotros"

La norteña pasó mirando de reojo la casita, estaba muy bien decorada, sus ojos celestes se fijaron en el revoltijo que debía ser la sala.

- Perdona el desastre, preciosa

- ehm.. no importa.

Él siempre había tenido esos detalles para con ella, pero en esa ocasión sus ojos estaban más vidriosos que de costumbre y esa media sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, recostado contra la pared, era muy incómoda.

- Bueno, yo sólo vine a pedirte disculpas por haber faltado a las prácticas.

- Me alegro que vinieras, nena, me hiciste falta hoy - comentó Shimpachi acercándose

a la joven - además, recuerda que se acercan las competencias.

- Por eso mismo, desde mañana retomaré los entrenamientos, lo prometo.

- Me encantará tenerte junto a mí - dijo sensualmente.

- Ehm... me voy...

- ¡¡No no no no!! Ven, es temprano, aún...

- Tengo que irme Shimpachi, l-lo siento.

Ella caminó hacia la puerta rápidamente, odiaba esas expresiones que él usaba, insinuando algo más. Era cierto, ebrio o no, él era siempre así, insinuante, atrevido para con ella. Muchas veces, lo había sorprendido cerca de los vestuarios mientras ella se cambiaba de ropas, pero había negado totalmente esas pequeñas pistas renuente a cambiar de entrenador. Aunque hubiese muchos que buscasen entrenarla, como Liserg, que había sido siempre un buen patinador, y ahora a los 24 quería darle su apoyo. ¡pero había una cosa que lo impedía! Y era que él estaba enamorado de ella, Pilika no se quería permitir ilusionarlo.

Shimpachi fue más rápido que ella y se interpuso entre la puerta y la joven; la aprisionó haciéndose de su mano y atrayéndola fuertemente.

- No, déjame, ¡¿Qué haces?!

- ¡¡No te vas de esta casa!! - se acercó hacia su cuello, haciendo que la norteña respirara mejor, odiaría si él se robara su primer beso - ¡Eres mía y de nadie más! Ahora te quedarás, y me harás feliz, como lo he estado deseando desde que te conocí en las pistas de hielo.

- P-pe...

- Sí, desde entonces te deseo, te necesito y me muero por saber lo que tus manos pueden causar en mí, lo que mis manos pueden causar en ti. Necesito recorrerte, preciosa - susurró a su oído, arrastrándola, literalmente, hacia un cuarto a oscuras.

La arrojó en lo que pareció ser una cama, y se alejó de ella para encender una lamparita de noche, momento que provechó Pilika para correr nuevamente hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada. Buscó huyendo una llave, pero él estaba sobre ella nuevamente. La empujó hacia el suelo, no contando con que Pilika recordaba algo de lo aprendido en clases, estiró sus manos golpeando el pecho del hombre mientras que con sus piernas intentaba quitárselo de encima. Era imposible.

- ¡¡¡Dejame desgraciado!!!

¡¡PLAF!!

Él la calló rápidamente con un golpe en su mejilla derecha, y las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos aguamarinos de la jovencita, mientras que la sangre escurría de su labio, se había mordido la lengua.

- Pilika... yo.. - titubeó mirando ese rostro contraído en rabia, dolor y un temor agudo.

Se volvió a tirar encima de ella, sediento de ella, besándole el cuello y bajando, dejando con sus besos un rastro húmedo en la piel sedosa de la joven, quien no dejó de gritar y gemir pidiendo auxilio. La mano de Shimpachi se metió bajo la blusa fina de Pilika, deteniéndose en el brasier.

- Serás mía... - gimió extasiado, alzando un poco la tela para dejarle saborear a su vista lo que sus manos tocaban.

De pronto, un golpe en su cabeza hizo que la oscuridad fuese lo único que viera.

--------------------------------------------

- Nos vemos mañana, Horo Horo - susurró Tamao entre el último beso que le dio el norteño.

- Hasta mañana... - dijo embobado y se quedó unos segundos observando la puerta, aunque en realidad, sólo tenía su mirada fija en esta y su mente ya había comenzado a viajar. Si no fuese así. Quizás sí habría visto la rajadura que había en medio de la madera.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, haciendo una gran nota mental de recomendar a Tamao en la empresa de Len, para que este le hiciera entrar. En realidad, si él se le pedía, el chino seguramente accedería a dejarla trabajar como secretaria allí. La joven Tamamura se había preparado bastante para esa entrevista, faltando varias veces a la casa de Liserg, quien obviamente había estado de acuerdo, él podía ser muy bueno, y quedándose, incluso, dormida en la cocina de Fumbari.

A la madre de ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, ella quería darle lo mejor y ayudar a que sus hermanitos. El mayor de ellos tenía 15 y era quien mantenía la casa en orden, pero este aún no podía trabajar, y se limitaba a tener todo bajo control, junto con otra muchacha de 14.

- ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Tamao asustada, había visto esa cara de terror en otro niño. El mismo día en que el hermano de Liserg, el mayor, a quien ella admiraba profundamente se había vuelto loco y después de discutir con el padre de ellos había intentado quitarse la vida. Jamás podría olvidar el rostro de Liserg, contraído en lágrimas que como hombre fuerte que aparentaba ser jamás dejó caer, y los llantos de Yumiko, hermana menor del inglés, que trataba de aferrarse lo suficente a las piernas de ella para no quedarse solita. Tamamura se recordaba intentando controlar a Musume, él había sido siempre un chico muy valiente y fuerte, por eso Liserg seguía su ejemplo, mas ese día, se había quebrado como un vidrio bajo el sol - Dime, Minako, ¿qué pasa?

- Ese hombre está en casa.. - gimoteó la niña de largos cabellos castaños rojizos undiéndose en el pecho de su hermana mayor - no quiero que nos lleve, oneesan, siempre nos lastima.

- ¡Nunca va a separarnos!

- ¿Lo prometes? - Tamao asintió y alzó a la pequeñita en brazos. Su padre... o mejor dicho, el hombre que estuvo allí para acostarse con su madre y prometerle entre besos y caricias la luna y el sol, asegurándole que siempre estaría ahí para ellos. El hombre que se atrevió a pegarle desde muy niña, haciéndola temerosa, indefensa.

La pelirosada se escabulló silenciosamente hacia al cuarto, escuchando desde allí los ruidos del televisor de la cocina, donde estaría ese sujeto que hacia años no aparecía por la casa. El pasillo que comunicaba los cuartos estaba hecho una mugre y había vidrios esparcidos. Encontró en un rincón, a su hermanita menor. Sus rizos rojizos tapaban su rostro, para que nadie viera que estaba llorando. Se apoyaba contra la puerta del cuarto de su madre que estaba cerrada y temblaba, a duras penas si se dejó agarrar por Tamao.

Entró en su cuarto y sus ojos se ensancharon, allí estaba su hermano, el mayor, después de ella, undiendo en su mejilla un algodón con evidente alcohol, y mirando el vacio con odio y temor. La sangre manchaba su camiseta azul, en gruesas gotas que aún se resbalaban de su frente, de la comisura de sus labios. Su ojo derecho se estaba poniendo violeta.

- _"Oh maldita sea..."_ - pensó Tamao dejando a Ritsuko, que por culpa de tanto daño, de tantos años de sufrimiento, a sus cinco años no pronunciaba palabra alguna, sufría de mutismo, en su cama. La acarició con la mano y arropó a Minako en su cama, observando con alivio como su hermana de 8 años y la de 14 estaban acostadas en sus respectivas camas; Suzumi dormitaba en espamos suaves y las lágrimas resecas se notaban en sus mejillas sonrosadas, Yami dormía con tranquilidad, apretando la almohada en sus manos. Tamao aflojó la hebilla de sus cabellos y acarició las hebras castañas con suavidad, mientras una sonrisa se escaba por segundos de sus labios. Sólo segundos... después se encontró cara a cara con Ryuzuke.

-----------------------------------

Pilika movió sus manos con desesperación en los bolsillos de Shimpachi hasta que por fin encontró las llaves y corrió hacia la puerta, tarde, el hombre se avalanzó contra ella, dándole apenas tiempo de abrir y correr a plena calle. Él, lamentablemente, era más fuerte.

La joven lo sabía, por eso retrocedía aterrada.

- Dejame... déjame...

- ¿Qué pasa nena? ¡No me digas que mis besos no te gustan! ¿A quién quieres engañar? Me deseas - le dijo con sinismo - me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

- ¿qué? ¡¡No!!

El entrenador se apresuró a tomarla de los hombros y tumbarla, golpeándola fuertemente, pero no más de lo que ella intentaba para alejarse de él, rompió con crueldad la blusa de algodón que llevaba y se apresuró a rozar con sus dedos esa piel suave. Pilika sintió la lengua de Shimpachi acariciando su vientre.

- Oh pero mira... que bonito tatuaje...

- ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! ¡¡¡VETE VETE VETE!!! ¡¡dejame te odio!! - gritaba ella moviéndose.

Sólo logró que Shimpachi golpeara nuevamente su mejilla, haciendo que el dolor se propagara nuevamente, sus ojos se nublaron y comenzó a llorar, sintiendo que era inevitable que él se separara de ella. Se quedó quieta, inmóvil, sollozando.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces imbécil?! - se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Shimpachi relamiéndose los labios volteó a ver, encontrándose fieramente con un puño que se estrelló en su rostro. Pilika aprovechó para ella encontrarse con los brazos de aquel que la había salvado... ¡¡Era él!! ¡¡Su héroe!! El joven de ojos dorados que no salía de sus pensamientos, la acurrucó en su pecho, sintiéndose tan protegida que el frío que habría sentido desapareció por completo. Los ojos de Len se fijaron en el sujeto que se acariciaba la barbilla.

- ¡¿Quién te crees niño?! - dijo este - ¡Esa niña que ves allí es mía!! Es mi perra, mi ramera, tu no tienes derecho sobre ella, pues corresponde a todas mis locuras, y me desea... me desea...

Len la miró.

- No, no te deseo... no te quiero - sollozaba ella.

- ¿Ya ves? ¡¡Métete a tu casa maldito infelíz si no quieres que llame a la policía.

- Esto no se quedará así, Pilika, empecé con esto y te juro que lo terminaré. Jamás podrás librarte de mí, estás hecha a mis deseos...

Shimpachi entró, tambaleándose a su casa dejando a Pilika totalmente herida, consternada, sollozando sin control en los brazos de alguien que tampoco sabía que hacer para subsanar un poco ese dolor.

La llevó suavemente al cordón de la vereda y la sentó, abrigándola hacia su pecho.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes hablar?

- Sí, estoy bien.... - gimió suavemente dejando poco a poco de llorar. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, después de lo que había hablado con Jun, quizás él no era tan frío como la china decía. - gracias, Len.

Se estremeció y entonces ambos descubrieron que ella estaba casi desnuda. El rubor corrió al rostro de ambos, y Tao se quitó la chaqueta para que ella se abrigara con ella no sin antes notar ese dibujo conocido en el vientre liso de la muchacha, en el lado derecho. Tragó saliva. Imposible, pensó interiormente mientras la volvía a abrazar, no quería que ella se sintiera sola, eso había aprendido en las clases de psicología sobre personas que habían sido abusadas o golpeadas.

- Pilika... debes contármelo, sé que te hará bien.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - dijo abrazándose a esa tela que olía, realmente, al chico y era, por ello, muy agradable.

- Todo, toda tu vida, toda tu - murmuró Tao con una sonrisa que escapó de sus labios irremediablemente, entonces...

Era ella, esa era una cruel pero maravillosa coincidencia. No, no podía dejar que ella supiese que estaban trabajando en el mismo lugar y que él era el mejor amigo de su hermano. ¿Y porqué? Porque deseaba enamorarla, hacerla sentir segura, confortable, volverla loca y sólo por él. Porque no podía permitir que Horo los separa.

¡Él jamás permitiría algo así! Si eran sólo luego de las ocho cuando se vieran en Fumbari, en los entrenamientos, él aprovecharía las escasas horas para demostrarle lo mucho que funcionaba su voz en su coraza contra los sentimientos. Lo mucho que funcionaba ella en su corazón.

- Es tan largo - susurró ella.

- Pues dime... cuéntame, Pilika, quiero escucharte... sólo quiero escucharte.

Pilika le miró asombrada, él... había dicho su nombre dos veces ya, y esos ojos... se perdió en ellos sintiéndose muy afortunada. Suspiró, mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido. Len era especial, sin duda, quería saber de ella y lo decía, realmente de un modo muy particular.

-------------------------------

- Llegó por el mediodía... trayendo algunas botellas con alcohol y diciendo que quería ver a mamá - explicó Ryuzuke a su hermana que aprimía el algodón sobre su sien, arrancándole leves quejidos - ella se negó a verle, estaba más agitada que de costumbre, por eso yo también interferí. Ya estaba ebrio.

- Te hizo mucho daño, ¿porqué? ¿Qué dijo?

- Intenté echarlo y dijo - sollozó - que yo era un bastardo que no merecía usar su apellido, ya que ni siquiera era su hijo. No lo sabía, Tam, ¿Tu sí?

Ella agachó la cabeza y él apartó su mano de su frente con cierta furia en sus ojos negros, con razón eran de ese color, con razón lo único que tenía parecido a ellos era el rojizo de sus cabellos, y su mirada... no era roja o castaña como la de los demás, si no negra bien profunda, noche.

- ¡¿Porqué nunca dijiste nada maldita sea?! Él se burló y yo... hubiese preferido saber. Fue capaz de echarme en cara que mi madre era una puta que se metió con el primer tipo que logró seducirla, aún cuando él estaba en casa, y no sabía lo cornudo que era. ¡¿Porqué no hablaste?!

- No me correspondía decirlo. - dijo sin imutarse por la forma de hablar de su hermano menor.

- Pero soy tu hermano, bah... hermanastro.

Ella le abrazó con fuerza, llorando.

- No Ryuzi... no... hermanito... tu eres mi hermanito y siempre lo serás, mi Ryuzi, no vuelvas a decir algo como aquello - lloró más y él también la abrazó.

- Él no quiere irse de la casa, Tam...

- Tendrá que irse.

- Me quitó el dinero ahorrado.

- ¡¡Esto es el colmo!! No le permitiré, él jamás va a volver a hacernos daño - las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas - no me hará nunca más daño.

- Él... ¡¿Qué te hizo hermanita?! ¡¡¿Qué te hizo?!! - gritó una vocecita, Minako se había despertado llorando y se acercó a ella.

- Nada, Miki... nada.

- ¿Va a quedarse? - preguntó Yami con enfado - quiero que se vaya...

- Yo me encagaré - dijo Tamao totalmente decidida, él no volvería a tocarla, a ninguno.

Avanzó con pasos seguros hacia la sala y se encontró cara a cara con esos ojos de fuego...

**__**

------------- Fin del quinto capítulo-------------

Bueeeeh!!! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado este capi, ahora me tendrán que tener paciencia... ok, ya sé, dirán: ¿¿más paciencia?? Pero es que apenas si voy a ir entrando en vacaciones y me quedan los exámenes más difíciles. Les explico que hoy es sábado y tengo prácticas de Kung Fu, por eso estoy aprovechando la mañanita. Les cuento que me levanté a las nueve de la mañana, salía a andar en bici con una manzana diminuta a cuestas y cuando me fui tirando de una bajada enoorme, el manubrio de la bicicleta se corrió y los frenos quedaron re incómodos, de casualidad pude frenar si no... ¡¡allá iba Sumire-chan contra una piedrota!!

En fin, afuera está frío y adentro también, junto a mi máquina tengo una pila de disquettes, un mate cocido calentito y otra pila de papeles que tengo que transcribir a la PC. Así que no les aburro con tanta cosa y contesto sus reviews:

Skura: bueno, ya ves... Es el momento del chino, ha descubierto quién es Pilika y quién es Tsubaki, y todo por un tatuaje que también tendrá participación en esta historia, jijiji. Para el próximo cap, los pensamientos de Len sobre lo ocurrido. ¿descubrirá Pilika a Len? ÔÔ

Asakurasis: que bueno que te guste, espero seguir recibiendo tus mensajes, gracias.

c-erika: pues ya lo sabes, ahora sólo falta Pilika. ¡pero es que esta niña es tan despistada! Será muy difícil que ella lo descubra. En los próximos caps. pasaran cosas importantes con Tamao, especialmente con Tsuki quien tendrá un cambio de personalidad debido a la llegada de alguien de su pasado. Juaz, no te adelanto más. Sólo una cosa más: Aparecerán los otros integrantes de la cafetería. Adivina quienes son...

lore-anime: que bueno que mi fic te dejó satisfecha, para un autor eso es lo mejor que puede pasar. Sigue mandando reviews, por favor, gracias.

Emi Tachibana: Len ya lo sabe, parece que este fue el suceso más importante del fic, eh... y ya ví el último cap. ufa... acabó muy rápido. TE comento esto porque la acción sí transcurrió muy rápido, no te detuviste en cada uno, pero me imagino que tus razones tendrás. Igualmente, quiero que sepas que me encantó, la confusión de Pilika y la forma de ser de Len. ¡Yo también lo veo como un celoso! Él es un tipo muy posesivo, con todas sus cosas y supongo que especialmente con su mujer. Buen fic, mi cuñada querida, ¡sigue así! Esperaré otro tuyo para leerlo. BESOS

Bueno, eso es todo. No tengo mucho más para decir, así que me voy. Esperen leer el próximo cap pronto, ¡haré mi mayor esfuerzo! Byes

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	6. Capitulo VI

****

AMAR ES...

Por Sumire-chan

**__**

Capitulo VI: "Racionalización acelerada... ¿Tienes miedo realmente?"

- mi madre y mi padre murieron cuando era pequeña, muy pequeña. Mi hermano se tuvo que hacer cargo de mí, pero tampoco le fue sencillo. La familia se disputaba nuestra tenencia y la única salida a esto se llamó Hokkaido, a pesar de haber nacido allí se nos hacía una isla ajena, como si se tratara de otro país.

Len la miró suavizando la mirada, eran pasadas las once de la noche, pero ¿Qué mas daba? Ella hablaba de una manera única y sin duda su voz era mágica. Sus ojos brillaban. ¿Cómo no reconocerla antes? Ella... era ella... Dios, si eran idénticas. Quizás, Tao se había estado reprimiendo los deseos de reconocerlo, de que ellas dos eran la misma persona, pero ahora estaba terminando de asumirlo.

Pilika había llegado a Izumo cuando su hermano cumpliera los 20 años, declarada así su mayoría de edad. Ella entonces, extrañaba mucho Hokkaido, pues había crecido y nacido allí, además sus mejores momentos se habían gravado en el norte. Para Horo, sin embargo, Hokkaido era la isla fría donde había nacido y el lugar al que había escapado en pos de quedarse junto a su hermana.

El chino estaba para entonces, muy dentro de la conversación, ella hablaba de su hermano de una mánera mágica, lo hacía ver como un ser maravilloso que jamás cometía un error.

- Puede ser un poco glotón y desordenado, aveces es muy irresponsable y me causa problemas, pero es el mejor hermano. Es lo único que tengo realmente.

Volteó a verle.

- Él me convenció de tomar las clases de defensa personal, también me ostigó para que continuara el entrenamiento de patín sobre hielo y pudiera competir a nivel internacional. Pero no conseguíamos instructor hasta que...

- Hasta que apareció ese sujeto.

- Sí, lo había visto un par de veces en la pista de hielo local, pero no sabía que era instructor, hasta ¡qué él mismo se me acercó! ¡Cómo no sospeché de ellos! Que tonta...

- Hubieses sido tonta si sospechabas, no podrías haberte imaginado que todo esto iba a suceder.

- Ya. No quiero hablar de ello. Ahora es tu turno Len Tao, te toca hablar.

- Es tarde ahora, te acompañaré a tu casa y la próxima vez será mi turno.

La ayudó a levantarse y emprendieron el camino a la casa de Pilika. Su hermano podría estar preocupado por ella. Aunque realmente, la jovencita no parecía angustiada por eso, sentía el olorcito del abrigo de Tao penetrar en su cuerpo, y a su lado se sentía protegida. Como si fuera su príncipe azul que había venido a rescatarla....

---------------------------------

- ¡oh niña! ¡Cuánto has crecido!

El sujeto se levantó del sofá y dando pasos inseguros se acercó a ella. Estaba demasiado ebrio y su camisa se había manchado, olía muy fuerte a alcohol.

- Aléjese de mí - musitó Tamao alejándose un paso hacia el costado. Él se quedó tieso, observándola.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No recuerdas a tu papi?

- ¡Usted no es mi padre!

Su rostro se desfiguró, se acercó rápidamente a la pelirosada y la tomó del brazo, la asió contra su cuerpo. Tamao podía sentir la respiración irregular de ese hombre justo en su cuello, susurrando, gruñendo a su oído.

- Vamos chiquita, ¿no extrañas mi cariño? - la acercó un poco más, pasando una de sus manos hacia la pierna de la joven - Tam... cuánto has crecido...

- Déjeme, por favor, no me toque.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa niña tonta?! Me vas a complacer, ¿entiendes? ¡Cuando yo lo quiera!

Siguió gruñendo palabras incoherentes mientras la arrastraba hacia la cocina.

- Tu madre nunca hizo nada bien, nunca. Esta vez todos ustedes se van a tener que comportar, empezando por ti, pequeña estúpida.

De un empujó la metió en la cocina, obligando a la mente de Tamao comenzar a recordar su infancia. Recuerdos que tenía muy encerrados en su incosciente y que no deseaban que salieran. Las imágenes de su madre llorando llegaron en relámpagos dolorosos. Se vió a ella misma acurrucada en un rincón sollozando y observando como su padre golpeaba a Ryuzuke. Siempre lo había odiado, y bastaba una pequeña equivocación para Shuichi se ensañara con el hijo que su mujer había tenido con un bastardo, como él mismo solía decir.

Shuichi parecía odiarlos y al cumplir Tamao los 12 años había terminado largándose de la casa, dejando a seis hijos a cargo de una mujer que tenía muchos problemas de salud, prácticamente la casa había estado a cargo de Ryuzuke y de ella.

- ahora vas a cocinarme algo. Tengo hambre.

Cuando se quedó sola, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. ¡Maldita la hora en que ese sujeto volvía a molestarlos! Si habían estado tan bien...

----------------------------------------------

- Gracias, Len, después de todo, eres un buen chico.

- ¿A qué te refieres con después de todo?

Ella soltó una risita suave y metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Las luces de su casa estabn apagadas, asomó la cabeza para controlar que todo estuviera bien y luego se volteó a ver a su compañero.

- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Pilika prendió la luz de la salita principal y sonrió mientras la hermosa bola de pelos que tenía como mascota corría alrededor suyo; encontró a su hermano desparramado en el sillón acompañado de una manta azul algo vieja y la estática del televisor.

Apagó el artefacto y arropó al hombretote que roncaba ruidosamente. Fue hasta su cuarto y regresó con una almohada que dispuso bajo la cabeza del norteño. Le era imposible cargarlo hasta su cama, empezando por el hecho de que su hermanito era mucho más alto y grandote que ella.

- Buenas noches, Horito - susurró suavecito y le besó la frente - "mmm... necesito un baño"

Entonces descubrió que aún tenía consigo la campera de Len. Sonrió mientras la acercaba a ella y olía ese perfume delicioso que pertenecía al muchacho.

"Len..."

Se relajó con el baño y acomodó la campera en la silla antes de acostarse, aún sentía el olor del chino en su cuerpo, perfumando el cuarto. Se ajustó una remera pequeña y su mirada se fijó en el tatuaje que tenía en su vientre. Sonrió recordando lo mal que se había puesto Horo al enterarse de él. De pronto, su mente viajó a otro lado.

- ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Jeanne?

--------------------------------------------

Era un día frío, el último de la semana y llovía bastante. La gente en las calles caminaban con paraguas pero no ella, que iba apurada. Se le había hecho tarde y todo por qeudarse pensando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Claro, si había sido una gran noche.

Llegó, finalmente y bastante empapada al instituto mientras su mente viajaba a mucha velocidad. Lo primero que había decidido fue dejar las prácitcas de artes marciales. "Demasiadas cosas para hacer" fue el pensamiento. Dedicaría, entonces, su tiempo a fumbari, a los estudios y al patín sobre hielo. Lo esencial era conseguir un nuevo instructor lo más antes posible. "¡Quizás Liserg...!"

Tendría que esperar a la tard para preguntarle, luego iría al gimnacio y se despediría. Especialmente, necesitaba devolverle su abrigo a Len, y verle; le hacia falta verle. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? ¿...O se estaba enamorado? Sacudió la cabeza mientras volteaba a la entrada del salón. Había llegado hasta allí en un estado incosciente que casi no recordaba cómo lo había hecho.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, **por** **primera vez en el día.**

- ¡¡Tamao!! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

La pelirosada la miró angustiada.

-------------------------------------------

La rubia de figura escultura el estaba sentada, como de costumbre, solita. En un asiento en la mitad de la fila, hojeando un gran y pesado libro de leyes.

A medida que leía no podía evitar pensar en otras cosas. Entre ellas, el llamado que había recibido por la mañana, antes de salir a la universidad. Ella no se esperaba que su prima regresara, pues había repetido miles de veces que en EE.UU estaba su futuro y que se convertiría en la mejor diseñadora de modas de América. Bueno, tal vez no le había resultado todo como quería.

Por otra parte, también estaba el hecho de que por la tarde tenía una reunión con los padres de su prometido para arreglar algunas cosas del casamiento que habían quedado pendientes.

- Buenos días, Annita - dijo una voz conocida (y única que la llamaba así) en su oído. Yoh le rebó un beso leve de los labios, cosa que había logrado conseguir con mucho esfuerzo y se sentó junto a ella - ¿lista?

- ¿para qué?

- Para la reunión de esta noche.

- Sí, no es la gran cosa - dijo seria - me llamó Jeanne.

- ¿Si? ¿qué te dijo?

- Regresará a Japón. Su vuelo llega esta tarde, mañana a más tardar.

- Habrá que ir a buscarla. Aunque me parece raro, ella dijo que jamás volvería a su país, porque aquí, no había futuro para ella.

- al parecer cambió de opinión.

- O la hicieron cambiar de opinión. ¿viene sola?

- Seguramente. No sé, ella no habla mucho conmigo, sólo lo hace porque es obligación, porque soy familia y nuestra educación fue tradicional. Si por ella fuera, sólo hablaría con Tamao y con Pilika. Quizás hasta con Liserg.

- Siempre le gustó mucho.

- Pero no estoy segura que él la corresponda. - dijo seria cerrando el libro pesadamente, aburrido - Ella debería fijarse a su alredor.

Yoh la miró en silencio, sabía que se refería a Manta, su mejor amigo, que aún estaba de viaje de negocios. Su padre le había dado un buen puesto en una de sus empresas, a la que tenía que manejar. En todo caso, el cabezón (como le llamaban todos) era todo un hombre de negocios.

Notó a Anna mucho más tensa que de costumbre, supuso que sería la reunión, aunque eso le parecía absurdo, pues ella jamás se alteraba por alguna visita referida al compromiso. La rodeó con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en la de ella.

- ¿Crees que quieran adelantar el casamiento?

La rubia no dejaba de sorprenderle, incluso con su apariencia fría podía tener inseguridades...

- Ellos no me han dicho nada. A mí me vale. Y no es que no quiera tenerte como esposa, sólo quiero que tú estés preparada.

- Yo... aveces creo estarlo, pero luego algo se pone en medio. Como antes.

- Yo también, Annita, pero ya nada se pondrá en el medio.

- Más te vale, Yoh Asakura.

- jijijijiji.

Ella resopló, nada iba a sacarle esa exasperante risita.

-------------------------------------------

- Dios mío - murmuró Pilika apretando el algodón contra el labio de su amiga, la sangre comenzó a teñirlo lentamente - entonces dices que no viste el auto.

- Sí, así es, soy una tonta Pilika.

La joven de cabellos azules dejó que Tamao llorara en su pecho. ¡Por supuesto que sabía que estaba mintiendo! ¿Qué clase de amiga era si no podía reconocerlo? Ademas, Tamao no era buena para inventar cosas y menos lo era para hacer que otros las creyeran. Pero ella si algo sabía de Tamamura era que no resistiría mucho sin contarle la verdad. Por mucho que tuviese que esperar, lo haría sin recriminar nada, sin duda algo grave estaba sucediendo con su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste callada.

- No pasa nada, Tam.

- Cuéntame Pilika, ¿Qué pasó anoche con Shimachi-san? ¿aceptó cambiar el horario de prácticas?

- Si tu supieras... quiso propasarce conmigo, incluso me golpeó. Pero no pongas esa cara, él no consiguió nada de mí. No, porque mi principe azul estaba ahí... ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué príncipe azul?

- El que te conté. ¿O no te lo conté? Pues, estoy hablando de Len Tao.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

Pilika se tapó los oidos...

- ¿qué te pasa? Ni que te hubiera nombrado al diablo. ¿Porqué te pusiste pálida?

- El chico del gimnacio se llama Len Tao - no estaba preguntando, estaba firmando. Aún así, la peliazulada asintió - oh Pilika, no vas a creerme esto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

- Pues... oh... es muy fuerte, pero muy romántico.

Cuando los millones de corazoncitos rojos desaparecieron de alredor de Tamao, Pilika quitó su cara de astío y prestó atención a lo que ella iba a decirle.

- ¡¡¡Len Tao está trabajando en Fumbari!!!

- ¿Qué? No, estás equivocada, Tamao, él me hubiera visto, me habría saludado. ¿Cómo podría ignorarme? Somos... compañeros.

- No estoy ciega, es amigo de tu hermano, pregúntale.

- No, Len es un buen chico... jamás me ignoraría, él me saludaría, y me trataría bien, porque... porque es un buen chico.

- Cabe la posibilidad que aún no te haya visto.... quizás no sabe que eres tu.

- Len Tao es amigo de mi hermano - susurró Pilika viendo como sonaba el timbre escolar, Tamao la siguió con la mirada, sus ojos estaban lejanos, parecía que su mente no se encontraba en la realidad.

------------------------------------------

"¿Y si mi hermano lo puso para vigilarme? No, Horo no haría algo así... ¿oh si? Entonces, ¿Porqué Len nunca me ha hablado? Será... será que yo no existo para él.

¡Tonta! ¡Obviamente tu no existes para él! Eras la niña tonta que fue a algunas clases de artes marciales, junto a ella. Entiéndelo.

Lo entiendo, ya lo sé... ¡Callate!

Sólo digo la verdad.

Pero aún así duele mucho...

... olvídalo.

Es lo mejor"

Había terminado el último día de clases de la semana, estaba atardeciendo cuando Pilika entró por la puerta de atrás de Fumbari, iba concentrada llevando el abrigo del chino junto a su pecho, ella se lo devolvería y daría por terminada su confusión. Claro, además había cosas más importantes, como ayudar a Tamao, saber qué es lo que le sucedía. Como comenzar con las prácticas de patín y terminar el instituto con buenas calificaciones.

A ella no debía importarle Tao, aunque aún se sentía muy infantil, se estaba olvidando de él por el simple hecho de que trabajaban en el mismo lugar y él jamás la había saludado. Pero eran muchas mentiras, Horo jamás le había comentado del chino, y este jamás le había dicho de Horo. Incluso, anoche habían hablado de él... ¡claro! ¡¿Porqué el chino no había dicho nada?!

"esa es la excusa perfecta..."

¿Excusa?

"¿Tienes miedo Pilika?

No, sólo quiero dejar de pensar en él"

Se dirigió a los vestidores sin quitar la vista del suelo, hasta que algo dio contra ella y ambos cayeron hacia atrás, la figura la tomó en brazos e impidió que si diera bruscamente contra el suelo. Se vio, entonces, acurrucada en el pecho fuerte de un muchacho, de ojos como miel, de cabellos violetas... se vio envuelta en los brazos de Len Tao.

**__**

Fin del capítulo VI

holassssss!!!!!! Quiero ser Pilika, quiero ser Pilika!!! Oh suertuda, para los que no entendieron esta última parte pasaré a explicarles detalladamente lo que le sucede a la norteña, si no quieren saber, pueden seguir leyendo el otro párrafo. La cosa es así, es un caso que ví en psicología este año. Hay una parte de Pilika que desea y quiere estar con Len, pero hay otra que tiene miedo, que le dice que va a terminar sufriendo porque aunque parezca un buen chico, el chino es frío y a veces no desmuestra sus sentimientos. Hay una tercera parte que es la que decide... y su decisión ha sido poner una excusa para sentirse enamorada de Len y la mejor excusa que ha encontrado es que él le ha mentido, pues no le ha dicho que es amigo de su hermano. Pilika encuentra en eso, la opción para enojarse, reprimir sus sentimientos por Len y no sufrir consecuentemente. Espero, entonces, que haya entendido, eso es más o menos lo que le sucede a la ainu. Todos, tenemos actos de este tipo, cuando olvidamos cosas que nos han sucedido en la infancia porque nos hacen daño, o cuando buscamos explicaciones a cosas que hacemos. Es parte de la manera de actuar del ser humano.

Pues esto ha sido básicamente la explicación.. uf.. que larga. Pero al menos he podido hacer actuar a Pilika de esa manera, ella tiene miedo... esa es la cuestión. ¿y porqué tiene miedo? Ya lo veremos más adelante. ¿qué pasará con Tamao? ¡¿Y jeanne?! No se pierdan el próximo cap. Ahora sí, paso a los reviews:

****

c-erika: Mucho me temo que con Shimpachi nunca se sabe, es un ser despreciable, ¿no? Al igual que el padre de Tamao... he creado a un ser monstruoso, tal como lo son los golpeadores y violadores. Pienso que existen en la vida real muchos casos así, por lo que quise demostrarlo en el fic. Ojalá todo resulte, ¿no? Ya viste, Tamao le dijo a Pilika, y ella... ha actuado de una manera muy contraproducente. ¡¿Qué hará en los brazos de Len?! O.O yo podría darle muchos consejos... jijijiji.

****

Maru Kazegami N. De Taoku: hooooolaaaaa!!! Amigui, tanto tiempo, cuando leí tu nombre en mi lista de reviews casi me largo a llorar XD, no es para tanto, pero me dio mucho alegría verte de nuevo por aquí! Ya vez... estoy tratando de poner a los personajes que faltan, quizás muy pronto aparezca Chocolove, muy probablemente Liserg (más que seguro), Manta está de viaje pero volverá tarde o temprano, y Ryu... bueno, ya veremos. ¿Me falta alguien? Seguramente, pero se verá más adelante. Bueno, amigui, espero que me sigas dejando tu mensaje. ¡¡nos vemos!!

****

Lore-anime: ya estoy de vuelta, y realmente no se cuántos caps va a quedar, quizás muchos, jejeje, no sé, el fic apenas comienza. Gracias por el lindo review y gomen nasai por la tardanza. BESOS

¡¡Eso es todo amigos!! ¬¬ [**complejo Bugs Bunny**]

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	7. Capitulo VII

****

AMAR ES...

Por Sumire-chan

**__**

Capitulo VII: "Llegadas inesperadas"

- Len... - susurró muy suave, hasta que comprendió en la situación que se encontraban y se separó de él, poniéndose de pie - te devuelvo tu abrigo, muchas gracias, Len Tao.

- espera, Pilika, tu...

- Si quieres saber cómo sé que trabajas aquí, me lo comentaron hoy. No sabía que eras el amigo de mi hermano, hasta anoche no sabía que le conocías. Veo que no has querido decírmelo. Igualmente, gracias por lo de anoche. Ahora, con tu permiso, tengo que atender unas mesas.

La chica pasó por su lado muy tranquila y se metió en el vestuario de las mujeres, sostuvo el abrigo que la norteña le había dado y lo acarició con dedos trémulos. ¡Si no fuera tan tonto!

- ¿qué te pasa, chino? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Ah, nada, Hoto Hoto.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!

- Horo, ¿porqué no me dijiste que tu hermana trabajaba aquí?

- ¿Qué? - se encogió de hombros - nunca me lo preguntaste. Oye, ¿Y como sabes tu eso?

- Ella misma me lo dijo.

- Bueno, no es algo que te afecte mucho, ¿o si?

- ¡Claro que no! - soltó Len saliendo definitivamente de Fumbari y dirigiéndose hacia la motocicleta, tenía pedidos que hacer. Recibió unos paquetes que el muchacho llevaba y se marchó a toda velocidad.

-------------------------------------

¡¿Porqué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?! Tamao ocultó su rostro cuando Horo pasó a su lado, se volteó y deseó que él no entrara a la cocina. Ya que había dicho muchas mentiras ese día, primero a Pilika, luego a algunos profesores, ahora a Hao. Este estaba a cargo de la cafetería pero también era un buen amigo y quería ayudarle.

- Tamao, mira te noto algo rara, cada vez que me acerco me esquivas, ¿qué te pasa?

Hoy, Tamamura no tenía suerte, le escondió la cara a Horo mientras seguía cocinando.

- No me pasa nada, estoy bien, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

- No sé, estás rara. Acaso, fue lo de anoche, ¿Estás arrepentida?

- ¡No!

Error. Gran error. Tamao volvió la vista hacia el muchacho y se le quedó mirando directo a los ojos, él ensanchó desmensuradamente sus órbitas azules, y su boca se abrió, pero nada salió de ella. Se acercó temeroso al rostro de su chica, tocando suavemente cada golpe, ella se encogió un poco.

- Santo Dios, ¿Q-Qué te sucedió?

- ¡Un auto! - se apresuró a contestar - ya sé que soy torpe, pero iba tan concentrada que no lo ví.

- Me estás mintiendo.

Ella tragó saliva muy pesadamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Te conozco más que nadie y sé muy bien que estás mintiendo, te pones nerviosa, tu rostro se tensa, no eres la Tamao normal, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Acaso... algún muchacho...

- ¡No, no, no! - bajó la vista avergonzada - de acuerdo, esta noche, luego del show de Tsuki, te contaré cómo sucedieron las cosas.

- Me parece bien. ¿Te gustaría tomar un helado conmigo?

Ella sonrió abrazándose al cuello del joven de cabellos azules y dejó que él aspirara su aroma femenino, rozando la cabellera rosada de la muchacha, se sentían tocando cielos. Tamao suspiró, sintiendo como Horo besaba sus labios.

- Nunca me mientas, Tamao, no me mientas... por favor, no lo hagas - dijo él en tono de súplica.

- Y tu, Horo, jamás me dejes..

- No lo haré, lo prometo.

-------------------------------------------

Y él que pensaba que se había enamorado dos veces. Ya descubierto el extraño engaño, se sentía increíblemente bien saber que sólo estaba enamorado de una misma mujer, de ojos azulados como el mismísimo mar, que brillaba de la misma forma que aquel lo hacía cada vez que el sol penetraba en sus aguas, de cuerpo pequeño y quizás inocente, de una ternura especial, de cabellos azulados, inquietos. Sus formas, toda ella hacía que sus sentidos se volvieran incontrolables. ¡pero ella le odiaba! Por mentirle, por no decirle "mi nombre es Len tao". Horrible destino, miles de veces una mujer caía por decirle su nombe, y a veces ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo.

- ¡¡Soy un maldito!! - se dijo aumentando la velocidad de su motocicleta.

Tras él venía un automóvil a su misma velocidad, quizás a más, venían dos jóvenes gritando y charlando bien alto, la música estrellaba contra sus oídos, le impedía pensar. De pronto, el vehículo comenzó a cerrarse...

La puerta de Fumbari se abrió par en par y un remolino de cabellos ¡plateados! entró, precipitándose contra Pilika que miraba absorta con bandeja bajo su brazo.

- ¡¡Pilika!! ¡¡Cuánto te he extrañdo!!

- ¡¿Jeanne?! ¡Dios, has cambiado mucho!

- ¡Tu también!

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

La recién llegada levantó el rostro para ver al dueño de esa masculina voz. Era él. diablos, había cambiado mucho, pero seguía siendo casi idéntico a Yoh. Sus ojos marrones incrustados en ese rostro valeroso, ese pecho fuerte y la altura que le complementaban a su carácter de hombre fuerte.

- oh eres tu - murmuró Hao - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡He vuelto!

- Jo, pensé que cuando te fuiste musitando que jamás volverías a este "patético" país hablabas en serio. Estuvo por creerlo, pensé que no extrañarías a tu familia.

- ¡¿Desde cuanto tu piensas?!

- ¡Desde que tu dijiste que ibas a modelar! Y desde que las vacas vuelan.

- ¡Pero Hao! Si jamás lo hiciste. Yo al menos, tengo con qué hacer lo mío. ¿y tu?

- Obviamente también, niña. Ahora, toma una charola y haz algo por tu vida.

Hao se metió en la cocina y segundos más tarde salió Horo con una charola sobre su cabeza, quejándose.

- no puedo tener privacidad. ¡oh pero si era cierto! Eres tu...

- ¡¿Cómo estás, Hoto-Hoto?!

- ¡¡Callate, niña de metal!!

- ¿¿A quién le dices así??

- ¡¡A ti, obviamente!!

- ¿Obviamente? Pero ¡qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? Ahora hasta el chico-maceta piensa... ¡¡el mundo se viene abajo!!

- ¡¡Cierra tu boca de serpiente!

Pilika se alejó de la bola de brazos y piernas, tierra, charolas y mesas, con una gran sonrisa alegre. Ahora que Jeanne había vuelto las cosas se pondrían más divertidas, su amiga adoraba pelear a Horo y a Hao. Y ambos, por supuesto, le seguían el juego con emoción. Se encontró con una respiración al lado suyo.

- Vaya, hacia mucho que no veía este tipo de peleas - comentó Liserg con una tenue sonrisa.

- ¡Liserg! Uf, no me asustes - los dos sonrieron - Necesito pedirte un favor.

- Puedes contar conmigo, querida Pilika.

Ella se sonrojó un poco pero inmediatamente continuó, ante esa mirada electrizante del inglés.

- Necesito un nuevo instructor de patín y me gustaría mucho que fueras tu.

- pero yo...

- Sí, sé que hace mucho que no patinas. ¡Pero de verdad necesito seguir entrenando! Las eliminatorias nacionales no tardan en comenzar y yo quiero prepararme, ha sido mi sueño siempre. Por favor, Liserg, no me digas que no.

- mmm... de acuerdo, Pilika. Te ayudaré.

- ¡¡Oh muchas gracias!!

Feliz, extremadamente alegre ella se colgó del cuello del muchacho de ojos verdes, mientras le abrazaba. Él sonrió muy tenue abrazándola también. A veces, los momentos son tan mágicos que el tiempo se detiene, para Liserg ese era una de las contadas ocasiones en que se sentía realmente feliz. Pero, para su mala suerte, no duró mucho.

- ¡Escúchame tu té verde! ¡¿Qué demonios haces abrazando a mi hermanita?!

- ¡Horo!

- Yo... este... yo... Hoto... digo... Horo... yo...

- ¡¡Callate callate callate!! ¡¡No te acerques a mi hermana, tu... inglés!!

- Ugh, que elocuente Hoto.

- ¡Tu cierra la boca, víbora!

- Lo siento, Pilika, no pense.. tu hermano...

- Ya, Liserg, tranquilo - sonrió ampliamente la norteña posando una mano en el hombro del inglés. - Horo es un tonto, él se pone así por cualquier cosa.

- ¡¿Cualquier cosa?!

- ¡Pero Pilika, no me habías contado nada! ¿desde cuando estás con verdecito? ¡En tu última carta me dijiste que te gustaba un ch...!

- ¡¡Cieeerra la bocaa!! - musitó rápidamente agarrando a la chica de la boca y afixiándola consecuentemente, mientras peleaba con Horo muy enojado. Hao intervenía nuevamente en la pelea, y trataba, por primera vez, de quitar el brazo de Pilika de la nariz de Jeanne, y esta le pateaba porque no necesitaba su ayuda. Liserg, por detrás se disculpaba.

Tamao entró en la escena, vista por los clientes, y se excusó con ellos tratando de calmar a sus amigos. ¡Qué fastidio!

Ryu, uno de los meseros y amigos más queridos de Yoh Asakura, entró corriendo y se acercó a Tamao, moviendo los brazos y gritando, porque no le dejaban escuchar. Ella abrió la boca grande, se asustó y se puso muy pálida. Comenzó a llamarles, pero ellos... seguían discuentiendo.

Gruesa gota de sudor cayó por sus frentes.

- ¿nerviosa? - preguntó Yoh.

- No, vamos Yoh.

Ambos corrieron el shogi y entraron en el cuarto, sentándose en sus respectivos cojines frente al padre y la madre de Yoh. Los padres de Anna habían muerto hacia un buen tiempo y eran estos, ahora,quienes se ocupaban de la realización de la ceremonia.

Yoh tomó la mano de Anna y la apretó suavemente, con delicadeza. El tatami se sentía frío, raro. Los nervios recorrían ambos cuerpos.

- Hemos tomado una resolución por los dos. Pues ya tienen 24 años, y aunque sería ya conveniente que el matrimonio estuviese realizado y por su propia disposición, creímos que sería conveniente de que nos ocupemos. Sabemos que aún continúan sus estudios. Y no vamos a impedirles seguir con ellos. Especialmente a ti Anna, quien debería dejarlos y ocuparse de la casa.

Ella les miró con expresión fria.

- El matrimonio se realizará. Si ustedes no ponen ningún tipo de objección.

Se miraron. Y ella se perdió en sus hermosos ojos marrones, llenos de confianza y seguridad. Una seguridad que había tenido desde muy niño, se lleno de ella y sonrió muy tenue, de manera que sólo él pudiese notarlo. Pues Yoh estaba demasiado inmerso en Anna, sentía su corazón latir junto al suyo, su mano muy cálida bajo la propia. La humedad de sus labios frente a él. Sonrió también.

- Por supuesto que no, padre. Los dos estamos de acuerdo con que la unión se lleve a cabo - habló Yoh por tradición con una seriedad que no parecía de él.

- Bien. Entonces, se casarán. Hemos tomado otra decisión, que creo va a favorecerles mucho. - miró a su mujer.

- Yoh, hijo, yo sé que no te gustan las ceremonales al estilo tradicional. Me imagino que Anna es así como tu y ambos querrán tener un casamiento a su gusto. Por eso, tanto tu padre como yo, como los padres de Anna una vez, decidimos que llegado el momento les daríamos la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas ustedes mismos.

- ¿Quieres decir que podríamos casarnos de la manera occidental? - su madre asintió con una sonrisita - eso me parece bien. ¿anna?

- A mí también.

Yoh sonrió, ya una vez ella le había dicho: no me importa la ceremonia, yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Eso era... era maravilloso!!

- ¡¡YA CALLENSE!!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Pilika soltó el brazo y Jeanne cayó al suelo mientras Hao le sostenía una pierna, Liserg le agarraba una mano y Horo tiraba del cuello de Pilika con brusquedad, esta detuvo su puño frente al rostro de su hermano.

- Len Tao tuvo un accidente, está en el hospital.

Pilika ensachó los ojos, por segunda vez en el día....

**__**

Fin del **7mo** capítulo **__**

Jejeje, fue un capitulo gracioso, pero mas que nada de transición pues quería hacer aparecer a Jeanne, y que Len sufriera el accidente, jejeje. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Bueno, lo veremos dentro de poco...

Ahora, a mis hermosos reviews:

c-erika: bueno, si son muchos conflictos, agreguemos a eso el patin, que Liserg esté tras Pilika, que Hao también, bueno, pero ahora apareció Jeanne a complicar todo, y Len está en el hospital. Y Ryu también llegó... XD O.o Muchas cosas más, jajajaja. .

Maru Kazegami N. De Taoku: mi oneechan, no llores, jajaja. Sí, había pensado en esa idea, igualmente lo puse en este cap. pero lo que tu propones será hasta más adelante. Y ocasionará más de unos celos, jaja. Por ahora Len está en el hospital, habrá que ver que pasa. Besos.

Sammyasakura: bueno, Ka-chan, me alegro que te guste el fic, la parte psicológica la puse porque estoy estudiando eso, y porque me quedó durante las vacaciones, jejeje. Nos vemos.

Tigresita: lo del problema con el padre de Tamao, es que quise explicar que en realidad existen personas así... y es lamentable que la mayoría de esos niños no tienen manera de revertir las cosas. Actualmente, la sociedad casi ni se preocupa por niños golpeados y aunque lo nieguen hay millones de formas para ayudar a esos niñitos. Siempre es bueno expresar las cosas, jeje.

Bueno, mis amigos, eso es todo. ¿qué más puedo comentarles? Si... que volví al cole, y ya estoy muy atareada. Hoy es domingo y estoy reunida con mi familia, subo este cap porque tengo que ir al cyber a buscar información para un trabajo de Gestión de lar organizaciones II. Les explico que la especialización de mi colegio es en Gestión y administración de empresas. Por lo que tengo este tipo de materias y también contabilidad. Ufs... pero me gusta, jeje.

No tengo mucho más para decir, sólo que tendría que estar estudiando inglés, nos vemos....

Bye bye

Suu-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	8. Capitulo VIII

AMAR ES...

Por Sumire-chan

****

Capitulo VIII: "En las manos de un ángel"

Yoh y Anna volvían bien tarde a su departamento, hacía varios meses que vivían juntos para que, de alguna forma, pudieran experimentar el vivir como casados. Y parecían llevarse bien, además se turnaban para cocinar, Anna lo odiaba, pues ella no era buena con las recetas y contaba con poca paciencia. Miró el contestador y apretó el botoncito que titileaba mientras Yoh se iba a dar una ducha.

- Se sentirá tan feo sin ti - bromeó él tratando de convencerla.

- Yoh no seas pervertido - le retó ella.

El muchacho sonrió y soltó una risita suave muy graciosa. Hizo además que se iba pero volvió y sujetó a la rubia de la cintura, undiendo su rostro en la cabellera que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Su cuello olía a naranjas, su perfume favorito que era el impregnado en el cuerpo de Anna. Esta se giró justo cuando terminaba el penúltimo mensaje.

"....¿Llamame si? Necesito tu ayuda con estos incisos."

"¡¡Anna!! ¡¡Yoh!! Dios, deben venir, Len Tao está en el hospital, hemos cerrado Fumbari, nadie sabe qué hacer, está... dios... debo irme, acaba de venir el médico. Y no estoy exagerando, Anna. Vengan al Hospital Puertas del sol. Por favor."

Anna apagó la máquina y frunció al ceño, Yoh besó su cuello como si nada estuviese pasando.

- Yoh debemos ir.

- Si lo sé - murmuró como flotando en sus propios pensamientos - es que me resulta imposible separarme de ti.

- Voy a cambiarme y tu... date un baño frío.

El muchacho la miró con rostro triste y antes de irse la rubia tomó el rostro de su futuro esposo entre sus manos y acercó sus labios, besándole con pasión, aferrándose ambos a sus bocas y sintiéndose sumamente dichosos de tenerse mutuamente. Pronto estarían casados...

Aunque quién podría decir que no lo estaban ya el uno con el otro. Anna se separó dificultosamente del castaño y le besó una vez más sobre la boca, para dejarlo e irse a cambiar. Debían ver a Len en el hospital.

- ¡Anna! - la llamó Yoh desde la puerta del baño. Ella se volteó a verle. - Te amo mucho, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé. Yo también te amo.

- Prometo que cuando volvamos tendremos un momento a solas..

- Yoh...

- Si, ya sé que no quieres que prometa cosas que no podemos hacer. Con todo lo del casamiento, Fumbari y mi entrenamiento para las carreras no hemos podido tener mucha intimidad pero te prometo que voy a lograrlo. Te voy a tener para mí solito todo un día y más quizás...

Ella sonrió, muy suave, casi imperceptible, pero él la vió y se sintió satisfecho. ¡Qué lindo era sentirse tan enamorado y quererla cada vez más! Se guardó los pensamientos bien en su mente, sí... tendría a su Anna para él.

------------------------------------------

- Tamao, por dios, deja de dar tantas vueltas - le dijo Pilika con enfado, la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Cruzó los brazos y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

- Odio los hospitales. Mucha gente llendo hacia todos lados y sin decirte nada.

Horo la miró comprensivamente y la tomó de la mano.

- Ya volvemos - anunció llevándosela afuera.

Recordaba, hace tiempo, que uno de los hermanitos de Tamao se habia enfermado de hepatitis, ¿Cuál había sido? ¡Ah si! Ryuzuke. Para entonces su madre estaba postrada en la cama con fiebre y Tamao se turnaba para poder visitarlo a él también en el hospital, había adelgazado ocho kilos con tanto trabajo para ella solita. Desde entonces Horo ya estaba enamorado de ella y se preocupaba aunque poco podía hacer para ayudarla, la pelirosada no aceptaba que nadie le quitase peso de encima, por lo que el norteño se conformaba con darle ánimos, "todo saldrá bien" solía decirle, "Ryuzuke es un niño fuerte, una enfermedad como esa no va a derrotarle""Tamao come un poco, ¡estás tan delgada! ¡¿acaso quieres desaparecer?!" Recordó con una mueca graciosa, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia una banca fuera del hospital, cuando Pilika le hacía morisquetas para que ella abriera la boca y comiera aunque sea bocado de sandwich. Tamamura era tan cabeza dura.

Se sentaron en silencio. La miró de reojo, era cabeza dura como su amigo, que ahora estaba en terapia, del que los médicos no decían nada. ¡¿Porqué rayos no hablaban?! Sospechaba que había malas noticias. Dios. Su amigo... llevaban años de conocerse, era un tipo de esos que no solían encontrarse todos los días aunque un poco gruñón y malhumorado, al que le costaba demasiado demostrar sus sentimientos. Quizás por eso no tenía novia. También tenía mucho que ver que Len no tomaba en serio a todas las muchachitas con las que salía, la mayoría de las veces las usaba por un tiempo y luego se cansaba de ellas.

- ¿estás preocupado? - preguntó Tamao con voz mucho más calmada que antes, tomando la mano fría de Horo entre las suyas, la besó suavemente.

- Es mi amigo. - murmuró como para sí - Pero va a estar bien.

- Eres demasiado positivo, Horo.

- ¿Lo crees? ¿Demasiado?

- Sí, pero está bien. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, ¿Sabes? Creo que debí decirlo antes... - dijo ella con una sonrisita y se acercó a besarle. Era raro que Tamao tomara la iniciativa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y al separarse su rostro fue iluminado por una extraña sonrisa.

- Tamao, aún me debes una charla, ¿No crees que tengo derecho de saber quién te hizo eso? - acarició la zona morada en la mejilla de su novia.

- Yo...

- ¿Porqué tienes tanto miedo?

- Es... una muy larga historia. - suspiró - pero tienes razón, te debo esto...

Horo se dispuso a escuchar olvidando por un segundito a su amigo, sólo por ella, por la mujer de sus sueños.

--------------------------------------

- El paciente ha sido derivado a una sala. En cuanto esté instalado podrá pasar una persona a verlo, la enfermera les avisará - anunció el médico.

Kami... su corazón, ahí estaba, volvía a latir, rápidamente, funcionaba. ¡Cuánto miedo había tenido! Ese había sido miedo real, a perderlo, a pensar que él se había ido y las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado habían sido tan frías. Pilika se dejó caer en la fría silla de plástico conjunta a la sala de urgencias, su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre y su mirada muy apagada. ¿Y si hubiera pasado...? ¿Y si él hubiera muerto? Ella jamás se habría perdonado ese desplante, y habría tenido que cargar siempre con la tristeza de saberlo lejos, de saberlo imposible. ¿Qué tan difícil era luchar? ¿Era esa la señal que le indicaba que había llegado el momento de luchar por su hombre? Su hombre... Hasta lindo sonaba. Ese sujeto de peinado raro, de ojos dorados como los de un feroz tigre, tan helados como el hielo que cubre las montañas de Hokkaido, era finalmente el amor de su vida y su corazón se lo estaba susurrando para que ella lo captara bien bajito. Ella... había sido tan necia, soberbia, insulsa al pensar que poniendo excusas iba a detener eso que estaba sintiendo, ¡si ya lo llevaba grabado en la piel y en el corazón!

- ¿Quién va a pasar a ver al paciente?

- Yo - dijo antes de que alguien se adelantara.

Nadie se opuso. Quizás por alguna fuerza extraña o quizás porque estaban muy sorprendidos por el accidente. Lo que fuese... Jeanne le dedicó una mirada significativa y le sonrió mientras acariciaba uno de sus rulos plateados, y comenzaba una nueva pelea con Hao.

- ¿Qué tienes contra mi cabello? - gruñó él.

- El cabello corto ha pasado de moda, mi querido vejete Hao. Es hora de que cambies tu estilo. Los hombres verdaderos llevan el cabello largo... pero sólo los hombres de verdad.

- Ya... ¿y que más? ¿También quieres que me lo pinte?

- Oh no, tu color está bien - sonrió suavecito - aunque te vendría bien que te lo lavaras con más frecuencia.

- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!

- Pues... está un poco opaco.

- ¿Qué? Oye, niñata, acabas de llegar, más respeto.

Ella le miró astiada.

- La clase de monos que mi hermana mete en la familia.

- ... la clase de huecas que mi hermano agrega a la familia.

Ambos se miraron con odio.

- Ya... es un hospital, recuerden que no es momento ni lugar para estar peleando - les dijo Liserg severamente.

- Perdón - murmuraron pero luego algo se les cruzó por la mente y ambos se miraron maliciosos.

- ¿Qué pasa verdecito? ¿Estás celoso porque el chino que está en cama tiene toda la atención de Pilika? - lo quiso hacer enfadar Hao.

- Oh, Hao, no seas así de cruel, que verdecito no tiene la culpa de que... bueno.. ya sabemos como es Pilika.

- ¡Ya callense los dos! Ella no me debe explicaciones.

- ¿Ah no? Quizás no, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas que pedírselas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ay, mi verdecito adorado, no entiendes nada - soltó una risita rara - Si sigues con este plan de "no hago nada, se darán solas las cosas" no vas a llegar a ningún lado, debes hacerte cargo de que estás enamorado de mi amiga. Y claro, hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No voy a tirarme a sus brazos con una rosa.

- Eso es anticuado. - bufó Hao - Ven, verdecito, la serpiente... ehm... quiero decir, Jeanne y yo te daremos unos consejitos que usarás con Pilikita.

Ambos se rieron profundamente mientras Liserg se sentía totalmente confundido, Dios... ¿En qué hueco de serpientes y arañas se había metido?

--------------------------------------------

Ella le miró con profundo cariño, sentada a su lado, se veía tan tranquilo, con un único suero conectado a sus venas, como si nada le hubiese pasado. Sus mejillas estaban levementes pálidas y parecía envuelto en un sueño profundo. Le acarició el rostro con suavidad y sintió escalofríos al tocar su piel, suspiró pensando cuan bonito sería que él fuese quien la tocase, quien la besase... La sangre subió a su rostro.

"Pilika tonta, ¿qué haces pensando eso cuando estás con Len y él está bueno... dormido? No... Pilika, eres una pervertida"

- Hola Len - susurró bajito tomando su mano - Perdóname. Fui una bruta, no debía tratarme mal, lo siento. Hice de algo chiquito algo muy grande y me fui por las ramas, cuando ni siquiera hablamos tanto. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, conocernos en dos lados distintos es muy gracioso, creo que yo también debí darme cuenta antes y no lo hice. ¿Cómo te sientes? Espero que puedas escucharme, porque me gustaría saber que te sientes bien y que vas a salir adelante. Sabes... la moto está bien, fuiste tu quien salió más herido. Ryu nos avisó de ti y estaba asustado porque te vió bajo el auto. Dios... nos preocupaste. ¡¡Oh Tu hermana!! Soy tan torpe - pensó por unos segundos lo que haría - tendré que decirle a Horo que la llame.

Justo cuando estaba por levantarse una mano sujetó la suya. Ella volteó sorprendida y se encontró con los hermosos ojos dorados de su Len, que la miraban llenos de ternura, la frialdad se había derretido brutalmente y él la miraba, era el Len de la noche anterior.

- Hola - murmuro bajito ella.

- Hola, Pilika.

- Tuve miedo que no supieras quien soy - le confesó avergonzada.

- sí.. sí se quién eres. Lo sé bien. Aunque... no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió.

- No te preocupes, el médico dijo que podría pasar. Fue un gran accidente, pero te vas a poner bien. Digo... ya estás mejor.

- Pilika...

- ¿necesitas algo?

- A ti - murmuró lento, le apretó la mano, y ella se quedó pestañeando un par de veces antes de reaccionar. Se sentó lentamente en la silla. - Quédate conmigo.

- No voy a ningún lado.

- Perdóname - se acordaba. A pesar de que su cabeza le dolía brutalmente y el dolor se expandía hacia atrás, que tenía las piernas un tanto adoloridas y su brazo lleno de cortes, uno cosido y todo, él recordaba perfectamente haberle mentido. - Debí decirte que conocía a tu hermano.

- Ha sido muy tonto... ya no importa - sonrió sinceramente - aunque es gracioso, ¿sabes? En tantos años nunca nos hemos visto ni hablado y eso que mi hemano me ha contado de ti.

- Al parecer debíamos encontrarnos ahora.

Pilika miró la mano de Len que rodeaba la suya, la notaba cálida y del tamaño perfecto para la suya, su energía irradiaba de ella y le era transmitida lentamente. Tao besó suavemente la piel de Pilika, ambos se sonrojaron.

- Me pasan muchas cosas contigo Pilika.

- etô... ¿C-Conmigo?

- Sí. Contigo. Me pasan cosas intensas y no puedo explicarlas,han ido apareciendo de la nada, y me siento confundido.

- Yo...

- No tienes que decirme nada. Aunque... me gustaría... que... me.. bueno.. - no sabía cómo decirlo. Había estado tan necesitado de su voz... - me gustaría que me cantaras algo, escuchar tu voz me es suficiente.

Ella sonrió y se acercó más a él, apoyando la carita en sus manos, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

****

I'm scared

So afraid to show I care

Will he think me weak

If I tremble when I speak

Maybe he's in love

I'd feel like a fool

Life can be so cruel

I don't Know what to do

Él no sabía, ¿Qué hacer? Abrirle totalmente su corazón y decirle que de pronto se sentía enamorado de ella como nunca lo había estado de ninguna mujer era la opción que le rondaba en el corazón. Porque él jamás había sentido nada especial por una chiquilla que le rondase, especialmente, porque eran ellas quienes le perseguían, y le acorralaban hasta que él tenía que cumplirles para no quedar como un niñato. Esa era su forma de ser. Pero podía cambiar por ella... por esa mujer de gloriosa voz.

****

I've been there

With my heart out in my hand

By what you must understand

You can't let the chance

To love him pass you by

Should I

Abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y se fijó en las joyas doradas que la observaban atentas, ¡cuánto lo quería! Se perdió en esa mirada y siguió cantando, sólo para él...

****

Tell him

Tell him that the sun and moon

Rise in his eyes

Reach out to hime

And whisper

Tender words so soft and sweet

Hold him close to feel his heart beat

Love will be the gift you give yourself

Never let him go

Suspiraron. Y se miraron. Len estiró su mano para tocar el rostro de Pilika y ella se sintió afortunada y terriblemente relajada, cuando ambas pieles entraron en contacto los choques eléctricos por sus cuerpos se intensificaron.

- Te quiero, Pilika.

Ella se sorprendió.

- Yo...

- ¿Sientes algo por mí? ¿Aunque sea algo muy chiquito?

Su corazón dio un salto, ¡¡arriesgate le gritaba!! Y llegaba su momento, ese que todos tomamos tarde o temprano, el momento de luchar por lo que queremos, procurar triunfar en la vida, sabernos valientes y enfrentar las consecuencias con la frente alta. Demostrarles a los demás lo que queremos y llegar y tomarlo. Esa valentía que estaba tan lejos de la norteña se juntó en su corazoncito y le hizo sonreír. Era su tiempo para luchar por su ser amado...

- Si, siento algo por ti Len. También te quiero.

Él deslizó su mano hacia el cuello de la chica y la atrajo, hasta que sus respiraciones se juntaban y se confundían, cuando ambos sentían que sus corazones iban a explotar y que las nauseas eran horribles. El contacto se produjo, sublime. Lentamente, el primer beso de Pilika, el verdadero. El del amor de su vida, ¿sería este su amor? Cerró los ojos, no podía asegurarlo... Dios, aún se sentía tan niña, inexperta y Len era hermosamente sabio a su lado. La condujo con delicadeza y pidió permiso con paciencia, hasta que introdujo su lengua en la boca de su chica y la saboreó, era dulce.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!

Maldita sea... pensaron... ambos.

-------------------------------------------

Tamao tenía los ojos rojos, Horo se paseaba enfrente de ella como león enjaulado. Tenía el rostro contrariado y su mirada un poco perdida. Ella le había contado todo, absolutamente todo y ahora se sentía un poco más relajada, pero confusa, él no había dicho palabra alguna, y parecía enfadado, le venía entonces la duda, quizás estaba enojado con ella por mentirle.

- Es un maldito... voy a matarlo - gruñó al cabo de unos minutos.

Se acercó violentamente a ella la atrajo hacia él y le besó el cuello, acariciándole los cabellos. Ella comenzó a llorar, estaba segura, que bien se sentía pero las lágrimas salían sin control.

- Voy a destrozarlo, le cortaré el cuello. Nunca... nunca más volverá a tocarte. Te vienes a mi casa... ya.

- No, mis hermanos... yo no puedo...

- No me contradigas - volvió a gruñir serio - Vamos a buscar a tus hermanos, a tu madre y se vienen a casa, no voy a dejarte con ese desgraciado. Oh jodido viejo, voy a matarlo.

- Horo Horo, cálmate, por favor, tengo... tengo miedo.

- perdoname

Volvió a abrazarla.

- Solo que no soporto que nadie te ponga un dedo encima. Te amo, ¿sabes? Nadie puede tocarte jamás... sólo yo - sonrió divertido.

- ¡Horo!

- Te amo - la calló con un beso antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa.

Por eso amaba al norteño de ojos celestes, este tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir segura en cuestión de segundos y reemplazaba el temor que tuviera con tanto amor que le era imposible sentirse asustada alguna vez. Se besaron suavemente, a Tamao se le ocurrió llevar a su madre con su tía, es decir, la hermana de esta, quien miles de veces se lo había sugerido. Quizás podría dejar a sus hermanos más pequeños allí y que Ryuzuke y Yami se quedaran con ellos. Ay, Horo era tan bueno.

- Vamos, no puedo olvidarme de mi amigo.

- Horo...

- ¿mmm?

- Te amo mucho, gracias por quererme así.

- Es un placer, mi lady.

Ella rió. Horo era un perfecto idiota... un perfecto idiota adorable al que amaba profundamente.

----------------------------------

- Oh, Yoh prométeme que no dirás nada. - le dijo Pilika- si mi hermano se entera podría matarme. Deja que seamos nosotros quienes... bueno... hablemos con él. Además aún Len y yo... no hemos aclarado nuestra situación.

- De acuero, jijiji, será un secreto.

Senda gota de sudor resbaló por sus sienes, mientras miraban al castaño.

- Aunque deben tener cuidado, saben lo chismoso y horriblemente perceptivo que es mi hermano, si él se entera no creo que guarde el secreto, por lo menos no gratis.

- Sabes Yoh... aún me sorprendes, ja, ja, eres listo, aunque no parezcas.

Él la miró casi cayéndose hacia atrás.

- Que bueno, ji, ji, ji.

- Creo que por eso Anna te quiere tanto.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, dejé a Annita sola.

Cuando Yoh se fue el recuerdo del beso volvió a la mente de los chicos y los hizo sonrojar. Se miraron y el silencio se hizo incómodo.

- ¿de verdad me quieres? - preguntó Pilika.

- Sí, te quiero mucho. Pero no sé que más siento, necesito descubrirlo.

- Me pasa igual. Y... ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- Conocerte, por supuesto y saber si lo que siento es algo verdadero.

Ay, se sentía un idiota. Estaba seguro qu era algo verdadero, su corazón se lo decía y su cuerpo también. Uhm... bueno, era hombre. Pero aún así tenía que estar más seguro, tenía que poder decirle un verdadero "te amo, te necesito" no un solo "me gustás, te deseo"

- Cuando ambos estemos seguros le diremos a tu hermano. ¿qué te parece?

- Está bien por mí - sonrió y se dejó guiar por la mano de Len que nuevamente la atraía hacia él, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y se separaron de golpe. Pilika se dio la vuelta y Tao se sonrojó hasta la punta de los pelos.

- Euuus, Len, espero que mi hermanita no te esté molestando.

- Para nada - le contestó - es buena compañía, para variar.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¿Qué no soy buena compañía?

- Noooo, ¿¿Tu creees?

- ¡Chino estúpido ni que fueras mucha cosa!

- Al menos yo sé cómo dividir números de tres cifras.

- ¡¡Callate chinito!!

- ¡¡Macetín!!

- ¡¡Lentadado!!

- ¡¡Hoto-Hoto!!

Pilika se rió y Tamao, que estaba a su lado, también. Horo infló los cachetes pero inmediatamente soltó una risa sonora y abrazó a su amigo cuyas vértebras crujieron.

- AUCCH

- ¡hermano! Len está débil aún, eres un bruto.

- ok, ok, lo siento. ¡¿Y tu qué tanto lo defiendes?!

- Sólo digo algo coherente, a diferencia tuya - dijo ella media sonrojada, cosa que no se escapó de la vista de Tamao.

- ¿ahora tu también? ¿Qué tienen todos contra mí? ¿Qué hice?

- ¡Naciste! - contestaron Len y Pilika riendo sonoramente.

Que bonito se veía. Tamao sonrió. Su amiga había estado muy triste cuando ella le contó lo que sabía de Len, pero ahora al parecer se habían arreglado las cosas, después de todo, verdaderamente las cosas malan pasan por algo. Y de lo malo siempre se puede rescatar algo bueno, aunque sea muy chiquito.

Estaban comenzando otra discusión cuando el doctor entró en la habitación.

- ¡¿Ya puedo irme?! - preguntó rápidamente Tao.

- ¡Claro que no! Señor Tao, lo veo apurado y eso es bueno, pero va a tener que aguantarse y tener paciencia, debe estar en reposo y se quedará unos días más para unos análisis. Fue un grave accidente, pero al parecer, ha salido mejor de lo que se esperaba.

- Entonces no puedo irme...

- Chino, calma, no seas impaciente. - dijo golpeándole suavemente el hombro.

- ¡Hermano bruto!

- Pero...

- Horo, ¿no ves que Tao está enfermo aún?

- Sí, eres un bestia, macetín.

- Oh si claaro, todo yo.

El doctor rió.

- Veo que está bien atentido, vendré a verle más tarde.

Al cabo de un rato, todos pudieron ver a Len, quien conoció a Jeanne y disfrutó mucho de verla pelear con Horo, finalmente no era el único que tenía una relación tan especial con el norteño. Yoh le miró cómplice pero con mucha disimulación, ya que Hao realmente debía ser muy intuitivo. Este estaba abrazado a Jeanne quien le gruñía y cada tanto le escupía un par de maldiciones. Anna parecía más alegre que de costumbre y anunció que se debía a su casamiento.

- Espero que te recuperes, porque obviamente tendrás que ir, o enfrentarás las consecuencias de mujeres enojadas.

- ¡¡Además!! ¡Habrá mucha comida!

Al parecer, Anna sabía, y era obvio, pues Yoh jamás iba a ocultarle algo a la mujer de su vida. Quizás eso le podría pasar a él algún día, tener esa confianza, sentirse seguro de decirle todo, no ser tan estúpido en mentirle y arruinar las cosas importantes. Bueno, pero ellos estaban por casarse inclusive.

- Anna, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? Es tarde, y no has comido nada.

- Vamos Yoh y no comiences. Que te mejores, tiburón. - dijo Anna evitando que Yoh comenzara a regañarla - ¡Yoh aléjate de esa máquina de dulces! - se escuchó en el pasillo.

- Nosotros también nos vamos, voy a dejar a verdecito y a la serpiente en sus casas, ¿quiéres que te alcance Tamao?

- No, me voy con Horo, gracias, Hao.

- ¡Ah! Olvidaba a Hoto, Ja, Ja. - Rió - Adiós, mi adorada Pilika.

Len lo miró con mala cara, ¿qué le pasaba a ese imbécil? "_Controla tu carácter"_ le regañó su consciencia.

- Adiós, Hao, Liserg. Te llamaré por la mañana, Jeanne.

- ¡Niña por favor! ¡ni que no me conocieras! ¿Por la mañana? ¿Estás loca? Una modelo tiene que dormir mucho para lucir bella, ¡llamame a la tarde! - gritó antes de salir con el eco de su risa estrambólica.

Pilika se sentó en la silla cerca de Len, este se había quedado pensando en la mirada que Liserg le había dedicado a su... ¿novia? ¿Acaso él gustaba de ella? Encima él estaría fuera, le mandaría a Yoh vigilarlo, pero este era medio despistado, aunque valía la pena intentarlo. Tal vez Pilika tenía razón con eso de que era más listo de lo que parecía.

- ¿Nos vamos, Pilika? Tamao se va a quedar en la casa.

- No, ve... llevate la moto de Len que traje hasta acá, me quedaré un rato más.

- Como quieras, pobre tiburón en compañía de mi molesta hermana. Que te sea leve, tiburoncito.

- Suerte, Hoto-Hoto.

A Pilika, tanto como a Tamao y a Len, les pareció muy extraño que Horo no pusiera alguna excusa o comenzara a gritarle y a ordenarle que se fuera a casa; sin duda debía tener sus buenos conflictos en la cabeza, obviamente relacionados con la pelirosada.

La norteña de cabellos largos azulados se acercó más a Len en cuanto se hubieron ido todos, miró la pulsera que Ryu le había hecho para la buena suerte, le había dicho que las personas que estuvieran cerca de ella siempre llevarían una partecita de su espíritu, de su energía, porque era una chica que contagiaba felicidad con mucha facilidad.

Len le acarició el rostro mientras iba sintiendo que se dormía, la enfermera le había dado, hacia unos minutos, unos calmantes y le iban haciendo efecto pòco a poco. A su lado, la mujercita comenzó a susurrarle una canción, muy suave mientras le decía que le quería, que se sentía segura a su lado, que no la dejara sola nunca. Y se quedó profundamente dormido, con la voz de un ángel que le entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

****

FIN DEL CAP. 8

¡¡Me superé con este capítulo!! JA, JA. paso a los reviews muy rápido porque tengo sueño y mañana tengo clases, hice este cap. porque se los debía y porque quizás me estaba atrasando. Preguntas: ¿Qué pasará ahora? Habrá una pelea, se los aseguro, y un engaño. Todo en el próximo cap. Se los dejo como duda, y el que adivine les concederé el deseo que quieran, jajaja. Aprovechen que estoy de buen humor. Es decir... ¿QUÉ PELEA Y QUÉ ENGAÑO HABRÁ? O ¿Quiénes serán los responsables en cada caso? El que esté más cerca o el que acierte ganará, Okey? Ahora.. una pista.. recuerden... el tiempo a veces pasa muy rápido. Ah, no se olviden de dejar sus deseos, jejeje.

REVIEWS:

****

c-erika: me quedó muy superficial Jeanne, ¿no?Bueno, ya cambiará un poco en tanto avance el fic, lo prometo.

****

Izumi: En realidad, sí me mareo bastante a veces o me travo, pero me inspiro con facilidad en cuanto entro en contacto con las teclas de mi PC, y empiezo a leer en qué dejé el cap. anterior. También me ayuda la música. AH hablando de eso, la canción de este cap. fue "Tell him" de Celine Dion, no está completa, si alguien la quiere, sólo me la pide, ¿Si? Bueno Izumi, que bien que te gusten mis historias, aunque dudo que no tenga fallas, tiene muchos errores de ortografía y algunos de tipeado pero los iré corrigiendo con el tiempo. Espero que te siga gustando. Y gracias por tu hermoso review!!!

****

Chibi-Mela-Black-Sheep: por suerte la moto quedó bien, ;; no podía hacerle algo, sufriría más yo que ella. te cuento que adoro las motos así que noo iba a hacerla sufrir, jejeje. Aunque a Len sí y encima ahora le pasarán las peores cosas... pobrechito, ¿Porqué soy tan mala? Muahahaha. Jejejeje, habrá cosas buenas también, lo prometo. Besos!!!

****

Lain03: HOLA!! Que bien que te guste, la verdad es que me divierte esto de poner cosas que pasan día a día, intentar que la historia sea más real que fantasía es una de mis metas, que voy cumpliendo de a poquito, porque mi mente tiene mucha irrealidad a veces, más que todo cuando escribo. Ojalá te siga gustando. Sips? Besitos.

****

Rocio-asakura: YohXAnna especialmente para ti en este cap y en el cap. que viene también, mucho más, jejejeje. Pobre nuestro Len-kun yo también sufrí al meterlo en el hospital pero ha pasado algo bueno... finalmente el accidente no fue tan grave, ¿o si? Mmm... ya veremos... BYEEES!!

Bueno, ¿Qué más tengo por decirles? Ando con graves problemas de memoria, perdí ya dos apuntes del colegio y tuve que sacarles fotocopias otra vez. Estoy mejor con los estudios, porque decidí ponerme todas las pilas a 100 y estudiar. Por otro lado, en el corazón estoy bien tranquila porque después de todo el tipo perfecto no existe, pero el perfecto PARA MÍ ya llegará, ¿Cuándo? Vayan a saber los ángeles... Je, Je, yo le esperaré de lo más tranquila.

AAH, también, otro dato, estoy estudiando ARITMANCIA, es decir, Adivinación con números, ¿qué tal? Je, je, yo siempre incursionando en cosas raras. Como les digo a mis amigas: **_El saber no ocupa lugar, pero te da un lugar en el mundo_**.

¿Qué tal?

Ahora sí me voy.

BESOS A TODOS!!!!!

SUU-CHAN

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de


	9. Capitulo IX

****

AMAR ES...

Por Sumire-chan

**__**

Capitulo IX: "Los problemas"

Pilika despertó lentamente, medio sin saber dónde se encontraba hasta que finalmente el olor a medicamentos llegó hasta ella, y se encontró en una habitación de hospital, de paredes blancas. Frente a ella, estaba el cuerpo dormido de Len Tao. Al lado de su cama había una mesita de noche con unas flores que Tamao había llevado. Era el único paciente de esa habitación que contaba con una ventana-balcón hacia la calle, un guardarropa bastante amplio y un televisor que estaba, obviamente, apagado.

Miró hacia donde Tao. Habían acordado llevar su amor en secreto y descubrir en la complicidad lo que realmente sentían, si ese sentimiento era fuerte soportaría lo que fuere y día a día se sentirían más unidos; si ese sentimiento no era nada más que atracción ella se abriría. Porque ahora, ella buscaba algo más que eso, ella buscaba que la vieran como una mujer de verdad, no un objeto. ¿Sería Len Tao un hombre así?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió entonces y el médico entró con una sonrisa suave en el rostro.

- Aún no despierta - le comunicó ella.

- Es normal por el accidente. Cuando lo haga, dígale que vamos a hacerle unas encefalogramas, y que contactaré con traumatología para que vean ellos la pierna, seguramente requerirá yeso.

- ¿Un encefalograma? ¿Porqué..?

- Por seguridad, señorita, no se angustie, ya verá que pronto su novio saldrá de aquí.

Pilika se sonrojó, no se acostumbraba aún a ser eso de Len. El doctor iba saliendo cuando se volvió.

- Ah, hay una señorita que desea ver al joven Tao, ¿La hago pasar?

- ¿Una señorita? - preguntó como si arrastrara las palabras, sintió una punzada de celos que se disipó inmediatamente después de ver a una joven de cabellos verdes, obviamente teñidos, entrar en el cuarto y abalanzarse hacia ella.

Jun Tao... la hermana menor de Len.

- Oh Pilika, ¡¿Qué le sucedió a mi hermanito?!

- Calma, Jun, él está bien.

- ¡¡Pero es que es un desconsiderado!! ¡¿Porqué no me llamó?! ¡¡¿Porqué no me llamaste?!! ¡¡Oh sois tan malvados!!

- Deja de hacer escenas tontas - murmuró una voz con frialdad.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡LEEEEEN!!!!!!

La norteña sonrió ampliamente viendo como Jun lloriqueaba sin control y Len gruñía para que se soltara de su cuello. Hermanos. Le recordaba mucho a sí misma y sintió una infinita ternura envolviendo su corazón, se recordó mentalmente darle un gran beso a su hermano nomás volver a casa.

---------..----------------..--------------...------------

Tamao entró en la casa a oscuras, Horo la seguía por atrás muy despacito. Escuchó gritos provenientes de la cocina.

- Mi hermana está trabajando...

- ¡¿A estas horas?! Ja, Ja, tu hermana es una ramera, por eso no está aquí cuidando de nosotros. Escucha, niño, es hora de que lo entiendas, ella encuentra mejor revolcarse con cualquier imbécil a estar aquí, ¿Entiendes?

La pelirosada corrió a la cocina totalmente enfurecida, no sólo iba a llevarse a sus hermanos también iba a soltarle todas sus verdades a ese patán.

- Encima de que vienes a meterte en nuestra casa te pones a hablar tonterías sobre mí, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Porqué quieres arruinar nuestras vidas?

Ryuzuke se acercó a ella corriendo.

- Tranquila hermana, no le creo lo que dice, vamos, no discutas.

- Mejor hazle caso a ese hijo de perra porque sólo te ligarás un golpe...

- ¡¡Cállate!! ¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre! Vamos, Ryuzuke, vámonos de aquí, agarra a los chicos. ¿dónde está mamá?

- ¡¡Se ha ido!!

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó caminando apresurada al pasillo, sabiendo perfectamente que ese sujeto los seguía.

- Se fue. Dijo que no aguantaba más, que prefería morirse. ¡Tamao ella nos ha abandonado! ¿Porqué hace eso?

- Shhh - lo atrajo hacia ella, un gran gesto maternal - ella esta muy cansada, Ryuzi, ya volverá y si no... yo la encontraré, lo prometo. Ahora vamos.

- ¿A dónde carajo te crees que vas? ¡Ni creas que te dejaré... te dejaré abandonarme como esa perra!

Shuichi se acercó a Tamao y la sostuvo del brazo, ella soltó un chillido, tenía las manos sudadas, y olía horrible.

- Ahora tendrás que ocupar su cargo y serme fiel, tendrás que serme fiel - dijo obviamente mareado, ella abrió la boca tirando de su mano y él la cayó de una cachetada.

Horo Horo, totalmente fuera de sí, salió de atrás y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al sujeto que se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse en una pared para no caer al suelo bruscamente. Ryuzuke, para entones, los esperaba con sus hermanas en la puerta de la casa, aprovechando el descuido de Shuichi para salir de la sala.

- Nos vamos. Y si usted pretende hacer algo le juro por Dios que ni la policía le salvará, voy a matarle - bramó Horo abrazando a Tamao por la cintura, estaba sollozando. Se sentía tan débil, tan frágil. El tipo intentó acercarse nuevamente pero Horo volvió a golpearle en la nariz, este le devolvió una patada en el estómago y estaba a punto de golpearle cuando Horo le pateó y le rompió el labio - voy a matarle... - repitió.

- Ja, Ja, ja, ¿TU? ¿Matarme? ¡¿A mí?! Ja, Ja, Ja.

- Sólo le he advertido. No vuelva a acercarse a Tamao ni a sus hermanos porque se le acabará el mundo. Nadie, escuche, nadie la hace llorar.

La tomó de la mano y salieron de la casa, en silencio, ella parecía muy conmocionada para hablar, así que se dirigieron rápidamente a donde vivía la tía de los pequeños. Después de que la señora le ofreciera a Tamao un té y ella rechazara partieron para la casa de Horo. Yami y Ryuzuke se quedarían con ellos, así lo había ofrecido Horo entendiendo que en la casa de la tía no había suficiente lugar, además su casa quedaba muy cerca de la escuela a la que concurrían. Tamao se abrazó fuerte a Horo.

- Te voy a proteger siempre, ¿sabes? - le dijo el norteño suavecito al oído.

- De acuerdo.

La voz de Tamao sonaba muy seca, agria, asustada. ¿Porqué? Porque estaba segura que su padre se vengaría...

--------------..---------------.------------------

Yoh se deleitó mirando la figura de su novia bajo él, estaban ambos en el sillón de su salita de estar, besándose y hablando sobre el casamiento. La besó intensamente antes de ayudarla a sentarse, cuanto amaba a esa mujer.

- Estoy tranquila, Yoh.

- Como tu digas, Annita. Ah, a que no sabes... Pilika y Len están juntos, te lo digo a ti pero es un secreto, ji, ji, ya ves que no puedo ocultarte nada.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Dudo que lo hayas descubierto por ti mismo...

- Los encontré besándose en el hospital y ellos mismos me lo confirmaron, también me dijeron que debía guardar el secreto, porque Horo podría matar a Len si se enterara. Ya una vez intentó matar a Hao cuando 'sin querer' entró en el vestuario mientras Pilika se desvestía...

- Si lo recuerdo. Aunque me parece mal que lo oculten, tarde o temprano se va a enterar, sería mejor que fuese ahora. Ya sabía yo que la forma en que se miraban era demasiado extraña.

- Bueno, yo no noté eso.

- Oh Yoh, es tan obvio como el pensar que Hao y Jeanne terminarán juntos después de todo, salta a la vista.

- Si tu lo dices Annita, que lista eres. - la besó en el cuello - sabes Annita te amo mucho.

- Yoh, debes dejar de llamarme así o comenzaré a golpearte.

Él sostuvo las manos de ella sobre su cabeza y enterró su rostro besando apasionadamente el cuello de la rubia, sus manos bajaban y subían por el contorno de su cintura y ella aprovechaba para besarle la oreja muy sensualmente. Luego se besaron apasionadamente, ella recibió gustosa su lengua en un juego exquisito mientras tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de su prometido y lo acercaba a ella.

Estuvieron jugando hasta que las ropas les fueron incómodas, cosa que les pasaba con frecuencia las veces que estaban juntos, ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa que llevaba puesta y pasó a desabrocharle el pantalón mientras él juegueteaba sacándole la remera de seda, sus manos recorrían con emoción el cuerpo conocido y se detuvieron dolorosos segundos en el sujetador, haciéndola sufrir.

El juego de quitarse sus prendas fue divertido para ambos, que terminaron cayendo del sillón, se sentían especialmente felices... y llevaron su emoción hasta más allá de los límites, haciendo de ese acto, un encuentro de sus cuerpos pero también de sus corazones.

Finalmente, cayeron agotados pero eternamente felices.

-----.---------------.----------------.-------------

Pasando ya varios días del accidente de Len, de su romance secreto con Pilika, de la confrontación de Horo Horo con Shuichi, el padre de Tamao; varios momentos más para Anna e Yoh y acercándose la fecha de su casamiento; Len Tao salió del hospital.

- Vamos deja de quejarte - le decía una sonriente Pilika mientras empujaba la silla de rueda. Su novio tenía un brazo y una pierna enyesada, y todavía muchos encuentros en el hospital para seguir revisando su contunción en la cabeza. El médico había advertido que quizás olvidara cosas, o su inconsciente reprimiera algunos recuerdos dolorosos. Le habían recetado mucha paciencia, a ambos. - No eres un niño para que hagas este tipo de berrinches.

- ¡Por supuesto que no soy un niño! ¡Y esto no es un berrinche! Odio que me empujen en una sillita de viejo pudiendo usar muletas.

- ¡¡Len!! Cierra ya tu bocaza que no sirve más que para decir tonterías y deja que yo te lleve tranquila.

La norteña sonrió ante su silencio. Len simplemente no soportaba el hecho de tener que depender de alguien para hacer algo, para él la palabra independencia significaba mucho y por eso mismo Pilika intentaba no meterse en ese nivel más de lo necesario. Ella pasaba mucho tiempo con él por supuesto, pero no deseaba controlarlo todo el tiempo y saber cada cosa que hacía, aunque recién comenzaban su noviazgo fuera del hospital las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Ellos se querían.

Su mente se preguntó si después de mucho tiempo seguirían sintiendo igual y se sintió un poco adolorida porque si bien amaba a Len, podía que él no le correspondiese con la misma intensidad, después de todo nunca habían hablado de amor, simplemente habían mencionado muchos te quieros y la palabra atracción que mediaba en su relación. A ella le atraía Len y a Len le atraía Pilika pero el amor era mucho más que eso.

- Pilika, hace días que estás rara, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Ah? Nada, nada.

- Dime.

- No es nada, sólo estaba... bueno, me preguntaba que sería de nosotros de ahora en más. Porque... yo te quiero... pero... eh... no sé, nomás pensaba en cuanto sentiremos nosotros.

- Yo siento muchas cosas por ti.

Pilika le sonrió agachándose a darle un tierno beso, simplemente un roce de labios. Miró a su alrededor casi por costumbre, reconocía perfectamente las calles, pues Jun y ella las recorrían luego de visitar a Len en el hospital. La suerte de Tao era que su familia tenía mucho dinero, incluso le habían regalado una silla de ruedas, y que él no tendría que ocuparse de los negocios inmediatamente, si no podría descansar por un tiempo. Ya habían hablado con Len de que él se abriría definitivamente de la compañía, quería algo más tranquilo y Fumbari obviamente lo era.

- Sabes, rendí bien todos los exámenes - comentó ella muy alegre - pero me quedan algunos, Tamao y yo nos hemos esforzado mucho pues se acerca nuestra graduación y queremos buenas calificaciones, sirven mucho. Ah, a propósito, vieras la linda pareja de casados que hacen Tam y Horo, los dos... - se quedó pensando un segundito y después sonrió con ternura - los dos hacen una hermosa pareja.

- ¿Qué te quedaste pensando?

- Pensaba... que debe ser muy lindo amarse a sí, con la fuerza para enfrentar lo que sea, incluso a un padre alcohólico y golpeador, vivir juntos y llevar toda una vida por delante unidos. Tamao es muy afortunada, y mi hermano también.

Len se quedó serio y Pilika entonces pensó que había dicho algo incorrecto.

- Eh lo siento, no debí decir eso.

- No, está bien... es lo que sientes. - ya casi llegaban a su casa y un vacío comenzaba a formarse en su cuerpo - yo también me siento afortunado. Porque tengo una mujer maravillosa a mi lado, hoy por hoy me gustaría decirte que te amo, Pilika, pero no estoy seguro y no quiero mentirte.

- De acuerdo, yo te entiendo.

- Tampoco te enojes.

- No estoy enojada. No podría pues tampoco sé lo que me está pasando contigo, Len, y antes de mentirte y decirte algo de lo que podría arrepentirme me gustaría vivir esto por un tiempo más y descubrirlo luego - miró hacia la casa de Shimpachi, ya habían llegado - Esto está siendo muy maravilloso y yo... yo me siento muy feliz, no pido más nada, no te pido que me digas cosas lindas, ni tampoco...

- sabes que yo...

- Sí, te conozco. Aunque no creas, ya te conozco perfectamente y sé que tu no eres así, pero me basta con tenerte a mi lado y sabes que aunque haya cosas que no dices las sientes. Yo te quiero así.

- También te quiero, Pilika. - ella le robó un beso - ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar?

- Mmmm... de acuerdo, me parece bien.

---------.------------------------...---------------.----

Otro plato

---------------.--------------------.------------.------------

Una muchacha de ojos rojizos muy extraños y un cabello platinado largo atado en una alta cola de caballo caminaba tranquilamente por una avenida conocida, entró así en una cafetería. Recordando que esa noche cerrarían temprano Fumbari se acercó a una mesa y se sentó. Mientras jugueteaba con un rulo el mesero se le acercó. Pidió un batido de banana.

Miró a un costado, un grupo de jóvenes la miraba. Le pareció normal. Se cruzó de piernas y sonrió, bajó sus lentes de sol y los miró con un guiño travieso. Era tan común que los muchachos la miraran, pues ella tenía ojos muy bellos, tenía un cabello hermoso, un cuerpo bastante bien formado que cualquier modelo envidiaría y un estilo muy suyo. Además, claro, ella siempre se sentía muy bien parada.

De pronto una sombra entró y se sentó frente a ella, cayendo torpemente en la silla, venía corriendo. Miró por encima de sus gafas a la repentina figura, con evidente odio pues los muchachos habían dejado de hacerle señas, y se encontró con el rostro agitado de Hao Asakura. Dios, como encontraba diferencias con su hermano. Si bien todos decían que eran exactamente iguales y ellos se aprovechaban de eso, ella podía reconocer perfectamente a ambos. Hao tenía el pelo corto con pirinchitos e Yoh sencillamente aplastado. Hao era mucho más musculoso que Yoh, pues aunque ambos corrían, Hao iba al gimnasio y hacía pesas desde que le fue permitido andar solo por la calle. Aunque las profesiones de ambos eran parecidas, Hao corredor de motos e Yoh corredor de carreras, sus gustos se diferenciaban notablemente, el primero odiaba las naranjas (al igual que ella) y el otro las amaba. Hao era muy mujeriego e Yoh muy centrado.

Recordaba ella entonces que cuando eran pequeños, y querían hacer alguna jugarreta, por ejemplo ir uno a la cita del otro, ella solía descubrirlos e incluso era mejor que Anna para eso, aunque con el tiempo se habían emparejado. Sin duda Anna conocía como nadie a su prometido, cada detalle de su cuerpo, de su sonrisa, de su mirada y de sus actitudes.

Volviendo, Jeanne se quedó un poco agitada, el sudor recorría la sien del chico y se deslizaba hacia abajo perdiéndose en la ropa, la musculosa que llevaba estaba pegada a su cuerpo, mostrando sus fuertes pectorales, algunas chicas se dieron vuelta a mirarla y ella sonrió. Seguía siendo el mismo conquistador de siempre.

- Oye, ¿tenías que entrar así? ¡Estás que apestas!

- Oh, ya cierra la boca. Estaba entrenando cuando recordé esta estúpida cita, ya... ya.. no me pongas esa cara. Snake, ¿siempre te tienes que vestir así?

La joven se miró, estaba bastante normal. Una minifalda muy pequeñita, una remera con tiras pegada al cuerpo, sus sandalias con plataformas y una cartera que hacía juego, ah también llevaba sus libros. Eso sí que era extraño. Pero es que quería probar el ingreso a Diseñadora de modas.

- No molestes Hao.

- Bueno, ya... vamos a lo nuestro. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Varias cosas. Te contaré. Esta noche hay una feria, convencí a mi hermana de que vayamos todos, es decir, cerremos Fumbari temprano, a ella le servirá para despejarse, está muy nerviosa con lo del casamiento. Pero bien, la cuestión es intentar que Liserg quede con Pilika en la mayoría de las atracciones, si es posible en la rueda de la fortuna. - suspiró - oh que bello juego, me trae unos recuerdos...

- ¿No fue allí donde te pegué ese chicle en el cabello y tuviste que cortártelo?

- ¡¡SI!! ¡¡Perverso animal!! Pero yo hablaba de buenos recuerdos - suspiró nuevamente y sonrió - Bien. He visto a Pilika demasiado alejada estos días, me contó que está ayudando a Len con la recuperación y no dudo de sus buenas intenciones pues la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo hace sin ningún otro motivo, pero si dudo de él... y me parece que hay algo entre ellos. No me han dicho nada, simplemente lo sé. ¡¡Ya callate dejame seguir contando!! La cuestión es que tenemos que intentar que Len se acerque lo menos posible a Pilika.

- De acuerdo. Aunque no entiendo de dónde sacas esas conclusiones tan raras. Por esta vez voy a hacerte caso vívora. Pero esperemos que Liserg acepte... Y hablando de Roma...

Liserg se sentó en la silla desocupada, estaba agotadísimo, acababa de llegar de la pista de patín donde había estado entrenando, esperando ser buen maestro para Pilika; y antes había estado dando lecciones de piano a una chiquilla que odiaba al instrumento.

Rápidamente, entre Jeanne y Hao le contaron el plan.

- Mmm... no sé, ¿creen que funcione? Después de todo, si Pilika quiere a Len debería no molestarla, ella es feliz con él... y..

- ¡¡No, no, no!! ¡Liserg! Yo en ningún momento dije que ella gustara de Len o que estuvieran juntos, yo sólo te he contado mis sospechas. Además soy su mejor amiga... ok... de acuerdo, ¡Hao deja de mirarme así! Soy su segunda mejor amiga, siempre me confía todo.

- si tu dices... - murmuró Hao con sorna.

Jeanne le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

- Entonces, quedamos así, a las 8 pm. en la entrada, ve bien vestido Liserg, y nada de formal, algo bien guapo que resalte tus bellos ojos verdes.

- Eh... b-bueno.

- ¡Cuando no tu tratando de ligarte a alguien! Como se me hace que si el plan no funciona eres capaz de quedarte tu con el inglés.

- Por supuesto, tecito verde es toda una joyita, es hermoso, no dudaría en estar con él.

- Era de esperarse..

- No te pongas celoso, Haito, aunque deberías, pues sin duda Liserg es más lindo que tu, mejor cualquiera es más lindo que tu, ja, ja, ja.

- Me astías, niña.

Error, inmediatamente Jeanne estaba sobre él.

-----------.---------------------..-----------------

Pilika se acurrucó más hacia donde Len frente a la televisión, mientras seguía contándole cómo Horo había arruinado su pizza la noche anterior y había tirado, por equivocación, los patines al basurero. De pronto, le explicaba que ella había comenzado a practicar por su cuenta hasta que la semana que viene Liserg comenzara su entrenamiento con ella. Eso, Len lo vió con un gesto de enojo, que Pilika no vió.

Sonó entonces el celular con la melodía favorita de la muchacha, aquella que inmediatamente trajo recuerdos a la mente del chino.

- Ah, de acuerdo, Jeanne, hablaré con Horo, sí... nos vemos. De acuerdo, adiós. - se quedó mirando el celular unos segundos y finalmente sonrió - Era Jeanne, para invitarnos a la feria esta noche.

- ahm.. - gruñó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pensé que podrías... bueno... hum... venir esta noche y estaríamos los dos solos.

- Uh pero... podemos estar juntos esta noche, estoy más que segura que mi hermano estará muy ocupado con Tamao y no va a dejarla en toda la noche.

- Están muy enamorados, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ambos se quieren mucho - suspiró - ¿Vendrás o no?

- De acuerdo.

- ¡¡Bien!! - rió - me tengo que ir, le dije a mi hermano que daría una vuelta pero ya me tardé mucho. Además, tendría que estudiar un poco, el lunes tengo exámen.

- Mmm... está bien.

Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y la rodeó con sus brazos, su cintura encajaba perfectamente en ellos, se acercó a sus labios y los reclamó porque eran totalmente suyos, su lengua entraba y salía, y ella se separaba haciéndolo sufrir, negándole, haciéndose rogar por el calor de su boca. La sostuvo de la nuca y se besaron pasionalmente, hasta que el aire les faltó y se separaron.

- Te quiero

- Yo también, pero o me voy ahora o no me voy nunca.

Se dieron otro beso, Tao la vio partir pero inmediatamente entró, pues el teléfono estaba sonando.

-----------------.......--------------------.......-----------------

Pilika, Tamao y Horo caminaban hacia el templo, vestían ropas comunes pues era sólo una feria. Pilika llevaba un saco largo de color azul, un pantalón color lavanda ajustado con pata de elefante y una remera negra que decía I love Rock en letras platinadas, que se moldeaba perfectamente al cuerpo. Ella y Tamao habían estado dos horas para tratar de vestirse, pues Horo criticaba cada cosa que la pelirosada se ponía, finalmente había optado por una pollera larga en declive hasta por debajo de la rodilla, con una camisa algo escotada. Claro, el norteño la había obligado a ponerse un tapado que la cubría perfectamente.

Eran casi las ocho, así que iban con perfecto tiempo. Pilika estaba ansiosa por ver a Len.

- ¡No puedo creer que vistas eso! - decía Horo a Tamao.

- No entiendo qué tiene de malo. Eres mi novio, Horo, pero no mi dueño.

- ¡Ya lo sé! - contestó evidentemente enojado - sólo que no quiero que nadie te mire.

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que estoy vestida así para ti y no para otro?

- ¡¿De verdad?! - se le habían iluminado los ojitos azules - Por eso te quiero tanto, Tam.

Y se besaron, muy felices. Definitivamente, la pelirosada sabía perfectamente cómo controlar a Horo Horo, cómo hacerlo sentir conforme aunque fuese engañándolo.

Finalmente llegaron, estaban ya todos, Ryu le comentaba a Tao cómo lo había visto bajo el auto y este reía. Hao y Jeanne peleaban como de costumbre y a su lado estaba Liserg quien sonreía recatadamente.

- ¡Hola a todos! - exclamó Tsuki evidentemente muy feliz.

- Bien, ya estamos todos. Adelante. Ven aquí, Tsuki, tengo que hablar contigo - Jeanne la sostuvo del brazo jalándola, y gesticulando con una gran sonrisa. Vestía una remera que le llegaba por arriba del ombligo, un pantalón ancho con soberbios tajos a ambos lados y sandalias. Su cabello estaba recogido con una liga violeta fosforescentes, pero eso era lo menos que llamaba la atención, tal vez, era la porción de muslo que se veía, o quizás el tremendo escote de su remera, quizás su altura, quizás sus ojos rojos. ¡Quién sabe!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué estás de tan buen humor? - preguntó mirando de reojo a Tao.

- Pilika... Tsuki, amiga, necesito que me contestes algo.

- Dime.

- ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

- ¡¿A qué viene eso?! - exclamó sonrojada.

- Bueno, es que...

- Pues no, no estoy con nadie y por ahora estoy bien así.

- ¡Perfecto! Vamos a ese juego...

------..--------.-------------

- ¡¡Mira Tamao!! Es para ti - Horo había ganado otro juego, Tamao le sonrió sin ánimos, - ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy preocupada por mis hermanos...

- No debes sentirte así, estarán bien.

- No lo sé... yo...

- Nada va a pasarles, lo prometo. Además, están seguros en casa.

- De acuerdo, tienes razón.

------------.......-----------------.....-----------

- Muahahahahahahahahaha, ahora probarán el sabor del triunfo!!!!

- Dios, eso es asqueroso...

- Grr... Guau Guau Guau!!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡¡¡está horrible!!! AAHHHHHH

- Guau Guau Guau...

- ¡¡Silencio los dos!! - exclamó semi enojado y semi confundido Ryuzuke Tamamura levantando una bandeja donde se podía ver una cosa redonda y negra, totalmente quemada - ¡¿Qué problema tienen con mi pizza?! - ups, se podia ver una pizza.

- ¡ya te dije, eso no se llama Pizza! ¡Es un asco!

- Snif... que crueldad...

- Ven hermosa bola de pelos, vamos a cocinar algo decente.

- ¡GUAU!

----------.------------------..-------------------

Jeanne y Hao se sentaron en una banca frente a un juego donde Ryu trataba de enbocar un arito y Liserg le indicaba cómo hacerlo, Anna estaba a su lado gritándole a Yoh para que lo lograra, pero este miraba también para donde estaban los demás.

- ¿Crees que sospeche algo? - dijo finalmente la de cabellos plateados.

- ¿porqué lo piensas?

- Porque cada vez que queremos que estos dos esten juntos, aunque sea en un juego muy simple o comprando golosinas, tu hermano aparece y se lleva a Pilika a donde él y Len, o agarra a Liserg con el interés de hablar algo.

- Es sólo coincidencia, no creo que sospeche, estamos hablando de Yoh...

Jeanne miró a donde Yoh le entregaba una lapicera a Anna y ella le golpeaba suavemente en la cabeza pero igual sostenía el objeto como si fuera una estatuilla de cristal. ¡Qué linda se veía su hermana con su cuñado!

- ¡¡Tengo una idea!! - exclamó tomando la mano de Hao sin darse cuenta y arrastrarlo hasta donde el resto.

- ¿Y tu desde cuando andas de la mano con Hao? - preguntó Pilika con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡¡Kyaa!!

- No, no, no me mires así... fuiste tu quien me agarró, nada de esas miradas tuyas.

- Bien, lo dejaré pasar. - sonrió - Tengo una idea, vamos al tunel del amor.

- Está bien, pero esperemos a los chicos que fueron a comprar unos dulces - dijo la norteña de cabellos azules pensando que finalmente podría estar abrazada a Len y besarle, como lo había estado deseando toda la noche, a pesar de que la estuviera ignorando.

- ¡Eu Hermana!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Vamos?

- ¿Y los chicos?

- Nos están esperando desde hace rato, últimamente estás muy distraída.

- nada de eso - soltó agarrándose del brazo de su hermano y sintiéndose muy segura. Cuando niña, cada vez que tenía miedo, se prendia del cuello de Horo y este la cubría con sus brazos, siempre había sido tan grandote que le inspiraba una seguridad inmensa. Ahora, ella ya casi no tenía necesidad de que él la abrazara para decirle que todo saldría bien, primero porque Horo tenía a Tamao para brindarle seguridad, y segundo porque ella tenía a Len. Que si bien no era tan grandote como Horo tenía el tamaño justo para ella, se ruborizó soñándose en los brazos del chino.

Finalmente se reunieron todos frente a la atracción, tenía el nombre en letras rojizas y un corazón de fondo que brillaba y daba a sus caras un toque rojizo. En un momento, Pilika se acercaba a Len para subir con él y en otro alguien la empujaba y terminaba en un barquito en forma de cisne junto a Liserg. Miró hacia atrás sólo una vez, y luego miró al inglés, no queriendo ser descortés con él.

- Entonces, ¿lo has pensado? ¿Vas a ser mi instructor?

- Si, lo pensé y acepto, Pilika.

- Oh, gracias, eres muy bueno Len.

- Quizás... - susurró - Pilika, tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa?

- Eres muy linda, ¿sabes? Y me caes muy bien... yo... yo te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, Liserg, shhh, no digas más por favor - le selló los labios con dos dedos - no digas más. Tu también me caes bien, me gusta tu forma de ser me gusta mucho. Eres mi amigo. Uno de mis amigos más queridos, por eso tengo que contarte antes de que sigas que estoy enamorada, y soy muy feliz, porque esa persona me corresponde.

- ¿quién es?

- No puedo decirlo. Pero espero que sepas compartir conmigo mi felicidad.

- Lo haré, Pilika.

--------------.-------------------...----------------

- Tamao, ¿Tienes miedo?

- Un poco. De ahora en más no sé que pueda pasar, y me preocupa.

- Yo te voy a cuidar, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡De acuerdo!

----------.----------------...---------------

- ¿Dónde está Jeanne? - preguntó Liserg cuando salió y se encontró con Hao, él y la platinada no habían querido entrar, porque definitivamente no iban a entrar juntos. Uno de sus amigos, que los últimos días no había podido ir a la Cafetería por estar enfermo llegó corriendo, se trataba de Chocolove. Un moreno muy adorable de ojos verdosos que sonreía ampliamente y siempre tenía algún comentario para decir.

- ¡¡Buenas buenas!!

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- ¡¡Tienen que venir conmigo!!

- ¿Qué te pasa Choco? - preguntó Pilika con un poco de preocupación.

- Ryu y Manta se han peleado con un señor de un puesto.

- Oh, estos dos.

Pilika se alejó con Choco, era común que Ryu golpeara a alguien pero no que Manta.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- El vejete le dijo a Manta que era muy enano para golpear con el martillo la maquinita, entonces yo le dije unas cosas, Ryu se metió riéndose del tipo y comenzaron a pelearse.

- Oh... vaya con ustedes.

- ¿Hablaste? - preguntó Hao cuando estuvieron solos.

- Ella... ama a otra persona, no me quiero meter.

- ¡¿Eres tonto?! ¡Por supuesto que vamos a meternos! Tenemos que saber quién es ese y...

- ¿qué pasa? ¿Porqué gritas?

Hao volteó a ver a Jeanne, su voz sonaba muy suave, su cabello plateado le caía sobre un hombro y su mirada rojiza estaba clavada en él. Se quedó observándola unos segundos, sus labios estaban ligeramente humedecidos y tan rojos que contrastaban con su piel, esta incluso parecía un poco más pálida que de costumbre.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? Pareces descompuesta

- No, no, me encuentro bien. ¿De qué hablaban?

- Pilika ama a otro y el tecito no quiere saber quién es...

- ¡Estás de broma! Por supuesto que vamos a averiguarlo!

- ¿averiguar qué? - preguntó Anna que llegaba recién.

- Hao dice que desde la montaña rusa se ve toda la ciudad y yo digo que se ve mejor desde la Ruedad de la Fortuna. Liserg dice que dejemos de preguntarnos esas tonterías pero estaba diciendo que es momento que averiguemos quién tiene razón. Ahora mismo nos subimos a la Rueda.

Pilika miraba las luces de las casas desde una de las casillas del juego, su mente viajó entonces a cuando era pequeña y gustaba de subirse sola. Mientras su hermano iba en otra casilla solo o con alguna novia. Recordó entonces que ella no solía tener muchos novios, ahora a los 16 podía decir que la persona que más la había enamorado había sido Len, como si hubiese estado predestinado. Los muchachos solían jugar con ella, encontrándola inocente, y eso la había motivado a cambiar y sentirse más orgullosa, no quería que nadie jugara con sus sentimientos nunca más.

Sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y no tuvo miedo que la descubrieran pues la casilla contaba desde hacía tiempo con una cortina que cubría los lados que eran vidrio, excepto el de la puertecilla. Ellos habían cerrado todas las cortinas, a excepción desde donde ella miraba.

Una mariposa se posó en su cuello mientras una pecho cubría su espalda y llenaba de calor todo su cuerpo, su mano se entrelazó con las que descansaban en su plano vientre. A eso se refería, con Len se sentía protegida, segura de todo. Comenzó a darse vuelta y se encontró con esa mirada dorada que tanto amaba, sus labios... tan ricos. Besó y fue besada mientras él recorría con sus manos su cuerpo juvenil, muy lentamente de modo que ella no tuviera temor o se sintiera incómoda.

¡qué mal se había sentido al llegar y no poder darle un tímido beso siquiera! Y se había sentido mal cuando Horo le hablaba de una muchacha de la facultad que le había preguntado por él. Sabía perfectamente de un club de fans formado sólo para amarle a él, pero no quería que Pilika lo supiera ni que ellas (o ellos en el peor de los casos) se enteraran de ella. Ahora, sin embargo, no pensaba en nada de eso, sólo en Pilika, su querida Pilika, a quien tenía en brazos y quería sin medida. ¿Pero era amor eso que sentía? ¿Realmente era amor? Y si lo era, ¿qué es el amor? No tenía ni una sencilla respuesta. Pues en toda su vida no había sentido el sentimiento, bien, amaba a su madre, a su hermana, incluso a su padre, pero el amor de estar con alguien para compartir toda una vida nunca lo había sentido. Había tenido novias... pero eso no se comparaba... ni siquiera el sexo con ellas se comparaba con lo que sentía cuando besaba a Pilika en una oreja, o le decía que la quería, o escuchaba lo mismo de ella.

- Len, regresa - canturreó la norteña muy cerca de su oído.

- Estoy aquí. Amor...

- Dime.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también.

No importaría si se lo dijera ahora, no valdría la pena. Él quería decirlo cuando realmente lo sintiera, o cuando estuviera seguro de ello. No sería como con todas las chicas.

Y eso... Pilika lo sabía.

Se besaron, separándose con dificultad justo cuando la casilla se detuvo, sin saber que alguien los había visto por donde no estaba cerrado con cortinas. Ella estaba muy recatada, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios y Len se mantenía igual de serio que siempre.

- ¿Ustedes dos subieron solos?

- Si, tu hermana tenía miedo, cabeza de púas.

Al parecer el insulto (que ocasionó obviamente una pelea entre ambos) hizo olvidar a Horo que Pilika no era de tener miedo a las alturas ni muchos menos era de subirse acompañada a la rueda, a menos que fuera alguien muy importante para ella.

Mientras tanto, Horo había reunido a Jeanne y a Liserg, comentándoles que vio a Len y a Pilika besarse.

- Al menos ya sabemos quién es.

- Si, y no hace falta ningún plan.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que si tecito verde!! No vamos a dejar que nos quiten a Tsuki.

- Como se me hace que esto comienza a ser personal para ti - le dijo Jeanne con seriedad.

Hao se encogió de hombros.

- Quizás. Pero antes que nada, me gustaría que ella este con tecito y no con ese chino que recién llega a Fumbari.

- Pero si ella lo quiere...

- ¿De qué hablas Jeanne? Pensé que estabas de acuerdo.

- ¡Lo estoy! Está bien, ¿qué tienes planeado?

- Aquí no, hay mucha gente. Sólo les diré algo. Una fiesta.

Jeanne miró a Hao poco sonriente, no le gustaba cuando él armaba algún plan solo. No es que fuera un chico malo pero a veces las cosas que se le ocurrían significaba engañar y lastimar a alguien y ella no quería caer tan bajo. Iban caminando hacia los demás cuando vió su reflejo en un espejo y tuvo un poco de miedo, su figura no se veía tan especular como antes, por estar comiendo porquerías. Sin duda necesitaba comenzar una dieta más estricta.

- Pilika, necesito hablar contigo y con Len - había dicho Yoh. - Hao tiene un plan, no sé que esté tramando, pero tengan cuidado. Seguramente es algo de una fiesta pues él lo dijo, les sugiero que estén atentos, pues saben lo suyo y quieren separarlo.

- ¿Y porqué harían eso? - preguntó el chino.

- Desde hace mucho que está enamorado de Pilika, mi hermano no es un mal tipo, pero haría cualquier cosa para tener a Pilika, aunque creo que ahora lo hace por Liserg.

- Ya veo... - murmuró sonrojada la norteña - pensé que él entendió que yo no puedo estar con él...

- ¿él te dijo algo?

- No, nada. Está bien, vamos chicos, es tarde.

- Pilika... - la llamó Len sosteniéndola de la mano.

- ¿qué?

- No te voy a abandonar nunca, ¿entiendes? Voy a luchar a golpes si es necesario.

- No será necesario - sonrió.

----------------..-----------------..---------------..------------

- ¡¡Nos vemos mañana!! - exclamaron casi en unísono, Pilikia, Horo y Tamao, que se volvían a casa acompañados de Tao.

- ¡¡Deja de molestarme me siento perfectamente!! - se escuchaba a Jeanne.

- ¡Estás pálida! ¡¿Qué escondes?!

- Hao va a molestarla toda la noche - dijo Horo saludando con una mano a Chocolove y a Manta que se iban en automóvil, uno nuevo que Manta había comprado para él, pues la empresa estaba yendo perfectamente. Ryu hacía rato se había marchado con un amigo que había encontrado. Nadie había preguntado mucho, existen cosas que son preferibles no saber. - Aunque admito que tiene razón, está muy rara.

Len miró a Pilika significativamente.

- Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Hao - le comentó Tamao que era muy amiga de Asakura - él me comentó que la noche anterior ella y él fueron a cenar a un restaurante nuevo muy lindo. Jeanne le contó que el año que viene va a entrar en un instituto de Belleza muy prestigioso y que finalmente va a terminar como diseñadora. Dice que la nota extraña.

- ¿extraña?

- Ellos suelen pelear mucho, pero no tanto como antes...

- Oh, eso es normal - comentó Pilika - ha madurado.

- No era eso a lo que me refería yo con rara - explicó Horo, agachó la cabeza - tu eres su amiga Pilika, creo que tienes que saberlo. Cuando Tamao y tu se fueron con Anna a comprar algo de comer, ella se compró una hamburguesa... bueno, nunca la ví comer así...

- ¡Tienes razón! - exclamó Len cayendo en lo que el muchacho quería decir - yo también la ví, parecía totalmente diferente a la que vemos todos los días.

- Y después se fue a los baños corriendo. ¿estará embarazada?

- ¡¡Horo ni lo digas!! Si ella bueno... hubiera hecho eso me lo hubiera contado - dijo la norteña con el rostro sonrojado, de sólo pensarlo.... No, Jeanne le hubiera dicho la verdad. Pensándolo bien, estaba muy delgada para estar embarazada, además de pálida, no... - debe haber tenido hambre, ya no sean tan perseguidos.

- ¿Quisiste decir que Jeanne es virgen? - Horo abrió grandes los ojos y Tamao tuvo un acceso de tos.

- ¡¡Horo!! No eres quien para preguntar eso.

- No puedo creerlo - soltó riéndose.

Len soltó una risa muy suave, él tampoco podía creerlo, pero tampoco iba a saltar con un comentario como ese.

- ¿te estás riendo? No lo puedo creer - últimamente él no podía creer en nada - ¿qué tienes? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?

- No - gruñó quitando la mano del norteño de su frente.

Len miró a los ojo azules de su amigo que estaba, sin duda, preocupado por él, eso era evidente, se notaba en esa carita de tonto que ponía. Muy pocas veces la usaba con él, si no más con su hermana. A esa misma miró luego, la encontró mirando las estrellas, la luna estiraba sus rayos hasta ella dándole un aspecto angelical, sonrió, cuanto deseaba abrazarla en ese momento.

- ¿Entonces?

- Sólo me están pasando muchas cosas buenas, sólo eso...

**__**

FIN DEL CAPI 9

He usado el día de hoy para adelantar todos mis fics pues en mi casa van a poner un cyber y necesitan una computadora más, o sea.. ;; la mía, que va a ser el server, algo como la máquina central, no sé como explicarles, espero que entiendan. Entonces, como van a cambiar el windows de mi hermosa PC, necesito sacar mis cosas de interés y también adelantar las historias que tengo en el tintero, que son muchas.

Bueno, como comentario en la semana no tengo mucho para contarles. Estoy soltera, y soy muy feliz, descubrí el otro día que es hermoso estar solita, una se siente bien consigo misma, aunque espero no estar así siempre, eso es obvio. El otro día cumplió años mi padre, así que le estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa.

Como otro comentario de mi vida, estoy estudiando mucho, se termina el año.

Comencé la traducción de las últimas letras de EMINEM y estoy contentísima, me faltan dos de traducir y ya.. jejeje, Ah! Y dentro de unos días sale el nuevo CD que he de, obviamente, comprarme.

Paso, sin molestarlos más con mis cosas, a los lindos reviews:

**__**

Tsuki-Athy-KoF: Como no saber quien eres amigui de Argentina, ¿ves que si te recuerdo? Lo siento, el engaño se está tramando... así que ya veremos en el próximo cap, pero vas por buen camino, se relaciona con Len. Lo de la pelea, me refería a Horo y al padre de Tamao. Dime, ¿acaso no se la marecía? Disfruté montón imaginándome al sujeto siendo golpeado, es un patán.

**__**

Sweet-sugar-894: veo que a muchos, incluso a mí, se les ocurrió pelea entre Len y Liserg, claro que me muero por ver al chino defendiendo a Pilika, pero creo que no será con el inglés, él es muy bueno como para tratar de separar a Pilika y a Len. Ya veremos, en el próximo cap, cuando pase la fiesta de Hao, si le ayuda o no. Quien sabe, por ahí tiene un ataque de maldad y se le da por ayudarlo. NUEVA INCÓGNITA: ¿AYUDARÁ LISERG AL PLAN DE HAO O CUMPLIRÁ LA PROMESA QUE LE HIZO A PILIKA? ¡¡Contesten!! Sweet, que bien que te guste el fic, mis saludos.

**__**

Maru Kazegami N. De Taokura: hola oneechan, Supongo que habrás disfrutado de la golpiza al papá de Tamao, ya habrá otra oportunidad para que disfrutes, de eso estoy segura. Que bueno que te guste el LenXPilika, pues a mí también, aunque no hay muchos fics de ellos dos y eso es una tristeza. Mas te vale que en algún momento escribas, oneechan o podré viajar y golpearte, jajaja, es broma. Te quiero eh!! Me escribes.

**__**

Lain03: Que lindas cosas que me dices, jejeje, me ilusiona. Bueno, espero que esta historia siga así de bonita y les siga gustando. Como irás viendo, iré incluyendo temas de la realidad, porque no quiero que sea algo fantasioso que se aleja, donde sólo el amor entra en la historia, si bien el título sea ese. Ya vimos el primer cuestionamiento de Len sobre el amor, podríamos opinar todos. Y los animo a opinar, de esa manera van a contribuir al fic... sin duda, pero no hablo más, jejeje.

**__**

Maty: jejeje, que lindo que te guste el fic, bueno, la verdad se irá poniendo más emocionante y creo que cuando termine mis otros fics le daré más emoción. Que bueno que seas fan de este fic, sería divertido que lo siguieran cada vez más personas, y que me dijeran que tal va el fic. Espero, Maty, que te siga gustando.

**__**

Rocio-asakura: El engaño... te vas acercando amigui!!!! Y la pelea... otra más, incluso yo, te cuento, pensé que podía ser entre Liserg y Len pero estaría muy obvio y yo quería que fuera entre alguien más y la verdad le acertaron!!! Te cuento que la respuesta del engaño se sabrá en el próximo cap... veremos si es Liserg quien engaña o es Hao o Jeanne. RESPONDAN TODOS. Que te pareció el lemon de Yoh y Anna?? Fue bien suavecito, pues no me sentía con deseos de escribir algo más explícito.

La canción que canta Pilika se llama Tell him y es de Celine dion. Es muy bonita no crees??

**__**

Andrea-Naoko: ¡¡¡¡¡¡FELICITACIONES!!!!! Le acertaste con la pelea, y prometo cumplir tu deseo dentro de los próximos caps, en cuanto al engaño también te acercaste, ahora tendrás que decirte quien se involucrará directamente en el engaño, es más que obvio que está dentro de estos tres personajes. Pero lo más importante del próximo acertijo: ¿AYUDARÁ LISERG A HAO O CUMPLIRÁ LA PROMESA DE PILIKA? Bueno, sabemos que el plan será de Hao, ahora quién participe en él... puede ser él mismo, puede ser Liserg o puede ser Jeanne. ¡¡Respondan eh!!

Jejejejej. A propósito, de donde estudiaste Artimancia amigui?? En cuanto a las parejas... ya veremos... así que me amenazas??? OO pobrechita de mí, jjajajaja. Nos vemos!

**__**

Keri01: te entiendo con lo del tiempo Keri, no te preocupes,muchas suerte y grecias.

Ahora me voy les repito los acertijos:

¿AYUDARÁ LISERG CON EL PLAN DE HAO O CUMPLIRÁ LA PROMESA QUE LE HIZO A PILIKA?

¿QUIÉN PARTICIPARÁ EN EL ENGAÑO? ¿LISERG, JEANNE O HAO?

¡¡Nos vemos en la próxima!!

Miles de besos.

- Suu-chan -


	10. Capitulo X

**AMAR ES...**

Por Sumire-chan

**_Capitulo X: "Sólo prométeme la luna, el cielo y el sol, sólo es una promesa, me basta saberte capaz de prometer algo que no podrás cumplir..."_**

Una joven se sentía en las nubes, pues estaba realizando lo que más adoraba, lo que le producía mayor placer en este mundo y eso era patinar. Había comenzado con el patín cuando era muy niña para entender lo que deslizarse sobre el hielo producía realmente en ella. Y ella era sólo una cría entonces.

Se acercó sonriente a las gradas y miró al sujeto que la había estado observando.

- Finalmente Liserg no me respondió sobre mi propuesta de ser mi instructor.

- Sabes creo que no estoy triste por esa noticia.

- ¡¡No seas cruel Len! ¡Tu sabes cuanto adoro patinar! Creo que me tendré que preparar sola para los nacionales. Por mucho que me cueste.

- Dudo que te cueste.

Ella se acercó a la puerta, mientras se sacaba los patines se acercó a Len. Ellos habían decidido pasar el día juntos, ya que Horo acompañaría a Tamao a ver a sus hermanitos quienes estaban en la casa de su tía. Para Pilika era un alivio que Horo se ofreciera a acompañarla, no porque ella no quisiera hacerlo si no porque al menos no lo tendría encima de ella todo el día.

Es que Horo a veces era insoportable.

Se inclinó sobre Len que ese día parecía mucho más ido que de costumbre. A veces ella simplemente no sabía lo que Tao pensaba, pues él solía meterse demasiado en sus pensamientos y formaba un escudo con el mundo. Eso la exasperaba, pero la mayoría de las veces ella sabía lo que él pensaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se oyó decir antes de saber que iba a decirlo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Me hablabas?

- No me estás poniendo atención, eh. ¿Por qué siempre luego de dar tu opinión sobre algo dejas de escucharme?

- No hago eso, ¡¿De qué hablas!

- Pues sí lo haces – soltó molesta atándose las agujetas de las zapatillas. Le molestaba realmente cuando Len negaba las cosas obvias, pero suponía que se debía a ese carácter frío y maduro que tenía el muchacho. Él difícilmente tendría una gran muestra de afecto con ella, es decir, podría besarle, adorarle, tratarle con cariño, pero no lo vería jamás llegando con un enorme peluche de felpa.

Pilika se alejó a los baños murmurando. Odiaba cuando Len estaba en esos días de meditación, pues debía complicarse la vida tratando de adivinar lo que él estaría pensando y eso se convertía en una tarea agobiante. Suspiró cansada mientras se quitaba la ropa, se cambió lentamente; si algo había descubierto de Tao y lo había amado al instante era que él odiaba esperar. Mucho más a ella, que era su novia. Sonrió suave y finalmente salió, todo su enojo se había disipado.

Él estaba parado a la entrada de la pista de patinaje, que era formada por dos enormes arcos, cerca de la cafetería, justo donde los pasillos eran más silenciosos. Tan propio de Len.

Se le acercó muy despacio por atrás y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Rápidamente él giró tomándola de la cintura y llevándola al piso. Había habido mucha brusquedad en un principio, supuso que Tao había estado muy metido en sus pensamientos, no había sentido sus pasos, y se había dejado llevar por el movimiento. El la depositó suavemente en el piso y besó su nariz con ternura. Ella sonrió, sorprendida por dentro, ¿Quién era ese y qué había hecho con su Len?

- Perdóname – murmuró el chino con voz suave – estoy muy torpe últimamente, es que el asunto de mi hermana me preocupa, tu sabes que yo...

- Si lo sé.

- Pilika, yo te amo y puedo decirte eso ahora. Me cuesta expresar algo más, tu sabes que mi padre... Él nunca ha sido el mejor.

Pilika le calló con un beso suave. Hacía unos días, Jun se había fugado de la casa con Li Pai Long, su novio; eso lo habían causado sus mismos padres al impedir que ella estuviese con un muchacho cualquiera (es decir de una "categoría inferior") y no con su prometido, como ellos lo habían decidido. Entonces, ella huyó y aún no daba señales. Habían culpado a Len de no cuidar lo suficiente a su hermana y de mezclarla con gente extraña.

La muchachita de cabellos azules le miró directo a los ojos dorados, por culpa de eso, Len tenía un ojo morado. Su padre prácticamente se le había subido encima.

- Estoy segura que Jun está bien – dijo Pilika cuando él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Le tomó la mano cariñosamente y añadió – todo se mejorará, Len.

- ya quisiera...

Había mucha tristeza en la voz de Tao, es que sí él amaba algo en la vida, además de Pilika, era a su hermana menor, porque siempre la había visto muy frágil. ¡Y era tan protegible!

El primer destino del día lo había escogido Pilika. Irían a un romántico café a tomar una taza de café caliente. Los días comenzaban a ponerse cada vez más fríos y pronto se comenzaba a ver a la gente visitando cafés o vistiendo abrigos y tapados de pieles, lo que era muy común en esa época del año. A la joven ainu poco le llamaba la atención, ella había vivido siempre en una zona donde el clima solía ser muy frío casi todos los días y pocas veces se encontraban con días muy soleados y calurosos. En cambio, China siempre fue un lugar caluroso, por lo que temperaturas bajas no eran del agrado de Tao. Ella, sabiendo esto, se aferró a su brazo que tiritaba levemente. Claro, Len Tao, el fuerte, jamás admitiría una debilidad.

- Len elegí este lugar porque necesito hablar contigo – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No puedo ocultarle más a mi hermano sobre lo nuestro. Horo y yo, por mucho que me cueste, siempre nos hemos contado todo, estoy cometiendo una traición, a lo que hemos sido siempre. Sé que quizás le cueste entenderlo, pero...

- estoy de acuerdo contigo, esta noche... antes de la fiesta a las que nos invitó Liserg le diremos la verdad.

- se va a enojar... pero se le pasará.

Len suspiró, por supuesto que Horo se iba a enojar, eso si no le prohibía ver a la peliazulada, pero lo mejor era decir la verdad y estar con la conciencia tranquila. Acarició la mejilla de su amor y se perdió con la sonrisa que ella le dirigió... dios, cuanto amaba a esa muchacha.

- No puedo creer que hayan pasado tantas cosas... – comentó ella con una sonrisa lejana, últimamente la felicidad estaba escondida en su corazón y no se alejaba de allí. Porque estaba al lado del hombre a quien amaba, y eso era lo mejor.

- Últimamente hemos recibido mucha buena suerte. Aunque me preocupan los demás, me angustia Hao y tengo que decirte que también Liserg, no sé que están tramando, me da la impresión incluso de que Jeanne está con ellos.

- ¿Tienes miedo o... bueno... tienes alguna duda?

- De ti y de mi no. ¡No sé que tramarán! Pero sea lo que sea, no lo permitiré.

- Yo no quiero disgustos...

Ella conocía a sus amigos desde que era más pequeña, sabía perfectamente que Hao no soportaría ningún tipo de cuestionamiento de parte de un hombre sin gritarle unas cuantas verdades o mentiras, y luego pelearse. A él poco le importaba quien fuese. Liserg era más tranquilo, claro, pero eso no quitaba a que cuando se enojara fuera bravo.

- No va a pasar nada... todo será muy tranquilo, pero algo si te digo.. nadie, Pilika, nadie te sacará de mi lado.

Ella rió bajito y una sonrisa amplia se formó en su rostro.

- Len, quiero proponerte algo.

- ¿Qué? Te escucho...

- No, no aquí.

Pagaron los cafés y él salió siguiéndola. Len Tao meditó por el camino el cambio radical que había dado su vida, las extrañas cosas que últimamente le habían pasado y el hipnotismo que tenía la voz de Tsuki aquélla vez que la escuchó, cuando soñaba con tenerla entre sus brazos. Y sí, Tao aquel que tomaba aquello que quería cuando lo quería, que jugaba con las niñas y luego las dejaba botadas porque no le interesaban esas que sólo lo buscaban por su riqueza. Aquel Len que se acostaba con cualquier chica que moviera las caderas para él, había sucumbido bajo el encanto de esa hermosa voz. Y claro, de su maravillosa mujer.

Se encontró luego frente al muelle, sin saber como había llegado allí. Pilika le miró y él se inclinó para besarla, siempre eran mágicos sus besos, la exploró con intensidad y finalmente entendió... aquel Len no había desaparecido, sólo había cambiado... ¡Porque estaba enamorado!

- haremos una promesa. Bueno, si quieres.

- sí, por supuesto amor.

Ella sonrió. A Len se le estaba haciendo habitual llamarla así.

- quiero prometer hoy que estaré siempre a tu lado y que pelearemos, pero no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe, porque te amo mucho len – sonrió – te toca a ti.

- Prometo estar amarrado a ti siempre, no creer sandeces de los demás, y amarte eternamente, pequeña, porque eres la mujer de mi vida, y jamás nadie te separará de mí.

Se inclinó él para amarla como él sabía.

- espera.

Pilika sacó de su bolsillo una cadenilla en forma de corazón que partió a la mitad y se colocaron el uno al oro. Como una promesa de dos enamorados.

Así, al final, se besaron

- Ahora es mi turno – dijo él al terminar el beso.

- ¿Adónde me llevaras?

- Es un viejo lugar que quiero que conozcas porque hoy es un dia especial para nosotros dos

Se subieron a un taxi, lo que hizo pensar a Len que le estaba haciendo falta un auto o una motocicleta. Desde chico había sido aficionado a estas, le gustaba la sensación de libertad que le brindaban y siempre había tenido la ilusión de comprarse una pero luego entre una cosa y la otra, había abandonado esos sueños. Sonrió al imaginar la cara de Horo viendo a su hermana subir a una rugiente motocicleta. Mmm... sería mejor que primero le dijeran acerca de su relación.

Ya era tarde cuando ellos dos arribaron a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Len pagaba el taxi mientras Pilika observaba con sorpresa la inmensidad del terreno, un lugar muy hermosa, había una piscina, y grandes jardines que rodeaban una casita donde el diminutivo no tenía nada de correspondencia porque tenía dos pisos y era bastante lujosa. Estaba bien cuidada al igual que la pastura.

Una mujer de edad salió a recibirles...

- ¡Joven Len! Tanto tiempo que no viene de visita. Oh pero que bien acompañado que está, ella es..

- Pilika

- Yo soy Anae, soy... digamos, como la nana de Len

Este hizo una mueca.

- Oh, no, no, como vas a decirle eso...

Pilika miró las mejillas encendidas de su novio y sonrió.

- Bueno, nana, mucho gusto.

Anae sonrió también.

- Pero vamos adentro, prepararé algo rico de comer mientras ustedes pasean por los alrededores. Me imagino que la llevarás a conocer ¿no, Len?

- Sí, ven voy a enseñarte.

La muchacha proveniente del norte supo que había descubierto otra faceta de Tao, ¡Y le encantaba! En realidad, ella amaba todas sus facetas, cada una con sus pequeños detalles, y él tenía muchas a propósito. Len Tao era un hombre que merecía ser descubierto. Apretó su mano y se aferró a un brazo mientras él le mostraba los campos, era una estancia muy grande.

- Te traje aquí – explicó él – porque este es un lugar importante para mí y tenía que compartirlo contigo. Cuando niño... yo venía siempre y era muy feliz. Creo, creo que lo había olvidado. Pero contigo soy más feliz y ahora tú eres mi lugar especial, Pilika.

- Oh... yo... Oh, Len, a mí me encantaría compartir contigo mi lugar especial, porque también tengo uno, pero está allá en Hokkaido – le dijo ella con tristeza.

- No importa. La promesa que hoy hicimos fue especial también y en cuanto a Hokkaido... algún día tu y yo... solos, visitaremos tu lugar especial.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Si, te doy mi palabra. – hizo una pausa y miró al cielo – también tengo que prometerte otras cosas Pilika.

- ¿qué otras cosas?

- Hay ciertos aspectos.. de mí, que no conoces y me gustaría que lo hicieras, pero aún no es el momento, y nos debemos una conversación larga, que algún día tendremos.

- De acuerdo – murmuró ella bajito apretando su mano.

- Ahora ven que Anae debe tener la comida lista.

Cuando entraron a la casa la peliazulada quedó más maravillada todavía, ese lugar era como un sueño, había adornos por todos lados y una amplia escalera de marfil con flores en el barandal, flores frescas y de todos los tipos y colores. Los pisos estaban relucientes y flotaba un delicioso aroma a vainilla. De pronto, escucharon una conversación...

- ¡Pero yo no sabía!

- Osht, olvídalo nana, yo te expliqué la situación tampoco quiero verlo a él...

- ¡¿Y porqué no me quieres ver hermanita!

Y ahí estaba Jun tao y tras ella, su novio. Al verlo, Len enfureció aún más.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste traerlo a nuestra casa?

- ¿ves? ¿Ahora entiendes nana porque no quería verlo?

- Joven Len...

- ¡Cállate! Por dios, Anae, vete, no quiere herir tus sentimientos.

- Con permiso... – murmuró la mujer y Pilika miró entonces a Jun, sus ojos se veían cristalinos, estaba recargada sobre una de las mesas de mármol y parecía dolida, vestía una ropa china muy elegante y estaba mucho más delgada desde la última vez que la había visto. Estaba segura que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto! Jun simplemente, yo no comprendo, eres una niña... o por lo menos te comportas como tal... ¡Abandonase todo!

- ¡No! Al contrario, len, he ganado mucho, aún estudio, ambos lo hacemos, trabajamos... somos felices, y libres.

Jun se sentó en una silla, exhausta.

- Fue mi familia quien me abandonó, hermanito. Y tu... yo pensé que lo entenderías. ¡Tu que estás enamorado! Deberías comprender.

- Es distinto... – susurró len.

- ¿distinto? Sí, porque ustedes dos son libres, no tienen pruebas que superar todavía, y quizás cuando las tengas me entenderás. En cambio nosotros, y eso es lo que no comprendes, no somos libres. Porque yo amo a Li y el me ama a mi también.

- Perdóname, pero no puedo comprenderte – dijo él abandonando la cocina.

- Dale tiempo – dijo Pilika al fin – yo hablaré con él.

Jun enterró su rostro en sus manos, horrorizada, angustiada, llorando amargamente.

- Puedo seguir sin el consentimiento de mis padres, después de todos ellos no han consentido nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida. Pero con Len es diferente, él siempre estuvo para reemplazar el desapruebo de mis padres.

- Todo se arreglará amor, te va a entender, pero no lo presiones.

-------.--------------.-----------------

Pilika encontró a su novio sentado al borde de la piscina mirando su reflejo. Ella se le acercó y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos observándose también a su lado, se veían bien juntos... aunque él fuera un tanto más grande que ella, sabía que cabía perfectamente en sus brazos.

- te juro que trato Pilika, pero no puedo comprenderla.

- Ella también sabe que lo intentas, sólo dale una oportunidad porque ella te necesita mucho.

- ¿tu harías algo así por mí? – preguntó de golpe girando a verla. Ella sonrió suavemente.

- por supuesto. Haría lo que fuera por ti, si esa fuera nuestra situación.

Len se acercó a besarla y ella le correspondió, deseando que profundizara el beso, ambos jugaban, amándose. Fue Pilika quien se separó suavemente, con la lentitud de alguien que se siente adicto a lo que está haciendo.

- pero no soy yo, es tu hermana, ella se arriesgó, no la abandones.

Fue como perderse en un estanque de agua cristalina donde Tao se sintió hundirse muy profundo.

- Gracias...

- ¿qué?

- gracias. Has estado conmigo incondicionalmente.

- Fue una promesa, ¿recuerdas? Además yo te amo – soltó ella riéndose.

Era momento de hablar con su hermana, se puso de pie y entró en la cocina nuevamente. Jun ya no estaba allí, salió al jardín trasero y encontró a Li de cuclillas frente a unas platas con una palita de metal. Recordaba por su hermana que al joven le gustaba la jardinería y se notaba por la sonrisa que llevaba curvada en su boca.

- ¿dónde esta?

- no sé – contentó él sin mirarle – dijo que necesitaba pensar.

- Oye Li... yo... yo... yo quiero que sepan que tienen mi apoyo.

Los ojos del novio de Jun se iluminaron y eso produjo en Len una sensación de tranquilidad que no podía explicar, quería decir que le importaba el bienestar de su hermana, que la quería.

Pensó donde se encontraría su pequeña y recordó algo de pronto. Se internó en el bosquecillo que estaba frente a su casa. Su mente comenzó a viajar hacia su infancia cuando tomado de la mano de la jovencita de cabellos verdes que en ese tiempo no eran de ese color si no de un negro casi violáceo como el de él, se perdían entre los árboles y jugaban a la escondida. De más grandes se sentaban en un claro muy bello cuyo principal camino conducía al lago de la estancia y pensaban, meditaban yoga, o entrenaban artes marciales. La encontró allí... en posición de loto, con los ojitos cerrados. Y respiraba calmadamente.

- no quiero obligarte a nada – dijo ella sin mirarle- realmente no soy quien para hacerlo pero al menos déjame explicarme. Encontré en Li al hombre de mi vida y te parecerá raro a mi vida, pero déjame decir que Pilika también lo encontró en ti. Y coincido con ella, en que no es bueno perderlo. Yo no voy a perderlo. Nadie decidirá mi vida.

- Jun..

- Si es egoísta, lo soy, pero Len... ¡Tu amas a alguien! Deberías comprenderlo...

-...

- Sé que es difícil pero...

- ... tengo tiempo.

- Así es.

El negó con la cabeza.

- No tengo nada que pensar – ella sí le miró entonces – sinceramente si pensara estaría traicionando a mi familia y no a mis padres, si no a ti, Jun. Tu eres lo más importante que tengo. Siempre has estado a mi lado, hermanita y tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho y que sé que estás haciendo lo correcto.

Ella sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y ambos se abrazaron inmediatamente. Jun había pensado que había perdido a su hermano pero ahora todo estaba bien. Como siempre... miró a los ojos violáceos de mayor y supo que no... todo estaba mucho mejor.

---------------.----------.-------

Pilika volvía a su casa acurrucada junto a Len, aspiraba su aroma masculino, pensando en el paso que ambos estaban por dar. Estaba aterrada, su corazón latía a mil por hora y pronto comenzaría a temblarle el labio inferior.

Se preguntó entonces cuan segura de Len estaba y supo que lo quería y cada día junto a él valía la pena porque el amor se aferraba más a su corazón. No era cierto que el amor nacía de pronto, si existían los flechazos, pero el amor se constituía cada día, el correspondido como el no correspondido, especialmente el primero. Miró a quien dormía a su lado en el taxi y él le sonrió con ternura bajando a mirarla justo antes de que llegaran a la casa de la norteña.

Entonces... su labio comenzó a temblar.

- nada malo sucederá – dijo él suavemente. Pilika entró a la casa seguida de Tao, se soltaron las mano discretamente y entraron en la salita de estar.

- ¡ya llegue!

- ¿Dónde has estado Tsuki? Mira la hora a... – decía Horo saliendo de la cocina hasta que vio a Len – Ey, Tiburón depravado, ¿te encontraste con mi hermana allá afuera?

- la verdad Horo...

- ¡Sí! Pilika y yo nos cruzamos en la cuadra anterior – dijo mirando hacia otro lado disimuladamente, no quería verla a los ojos.

Pero ella sintió como algo se incrustaba en su pecho y quizás Len pudo sentirlo también, no por estar a su lado, eso era irrelevante; si no por tener esa conexión especial con ella.

- Bueno, me voy a cambiar. Pilika creo que ya deberías apurarte.

La norteña siguió con la vista a su hermano y luego encaminaba a su propia habitación cuando el chino la sostuvo, ella quitó la mano bruscamente.

- no puedo. No puedo dañarlo así...

La peliazulada sólo corrió a su cuarto.

Y Len se quedó allí, callado, con un nudo en la garganta y esa sensación de vacío que le hizo caer en el sillón más cercano. No... ¡Era un perfecto idiota! Se golpeó contra un almohadón y cerró fuerte los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Horo que acababa de llegar.

- nada – gruñó el chino.

- Vamos, siempre nos hemos contado todo...

- "No desde que me enamoré de tu hermana" – pensó Len con cierta tristeza – No me pasa nada.

- Ok. No debe ser tan importante.

- ¡Lo es!

- ¡Ajá!

- Oh, no sé como hago para caer en ese estúpido truco una y otra vez.

- Soy muy inteligente.

- No, debe haber otra explicación más creíble.

Horo levantó una ceja.

- Olvídalo..

- ¡Bueno pero aún no me dices!

¿Hablar o no?

- Hermano, deja de acosar a Tao de esa manera, mejor míranos.

Len cerró la boca, señal de que no hablaría, luego sonrió de la forma más boba que podría haber usado y la volvió a abrir. ¡Su Pilika estaba hermosa!

Ella sonrió para luego decir...

- ¿ya vamos?

Los dos jóvenes enamorados en secreto se sonrojaron al ver como Horo tomaba en brazos a Tamao y la besaba apasionadamente mientras le decía lo bonita que se encontraba. Al parecer no había podido contener sus deseos pasionales.

Luego de cerciorarse que los hermanos de Tamamura pudieran pasar bien la noche solos, se fueron a la fiesta.

-.----------.--------------.--------

Ya allí, los atendió Hao con dos vasos de cerveza en la mano, quien miró de reojo a una muy guapa Jeanne bailando con chico bastante apuesto también; estaba visiblemente enojado, ¡Celoso!. Pilika vió que realmente su amiga se veía más pálida que de costumbre, pero lo quitó de su mente cuando la de cabellos plateados corrió a abrazarla.

Jeanne la condujo hasta la cocina, vestía de manera muy sexy, con un top negro con letras, una minifalda y botas; se veía espectacular. Comenzó a prepararse un gran sándwich mientras charlaban.

- te he extrañado Pilika – comentó – desde que me marché hemos cambiado tanto y ya no somos las mismas amigas de antes. Siento tanto eso. Pero no es momento para ponerme melancólica, ¿no lo crees así?

- Aún somos amigas... pero estoy de acuerdo en que hemos cambiado.

- ¡Sí! ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy hecha una morsa! Una ballena blanca tiene menos grasa que yo.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Pero si eres flaquísima!

Jeanne arqueó la cejas y terminó de comerse el sándwich.

- creo que estás ciega. Ya regreso, disculpa.

La peliazulada pensó entonces que su amiga tenía un problema grave, quizá, pero no lo sabría con seguridad hasta que hablara profundamente con ella.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Len entró, sacándola repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

- perdóname – habló él al instante, mirándole intensamente y queriendo llegar a abrazarla. Pilika se cruzó de brazos y se apartó.

Sinceramente estaba muy dolida, ella habría deseado amigarse con él pero no soportaba esa especie de compasión para con su hermano mayor; le parecía muchísimo peor seguir ocultándole una relación que era lo más sano del mundo. Algo que le hacía muy bien... Aunque al menos escucharía a Len Tao.

- Por favor, no seas así.

- ¿así como? – bufó ella - ¿así orgullosa de nuestra relación? Me avergüenzas tu ahora, pensé que eras valiente, claro, como ibas a entender a Jun...

- Pilika espera déjame que te explique – ella le miró – no es tan sencillo, ¡es mi amigo! Mi mejor amigo y estoy cometiendo una traición al involucrarme con su hermana menor, él te considera algo sagrado, me matará... nos matará. No dejará que estemos juntos, Pilika, porque él conoce cosas de mí que fácilmente impedirían que yo te trate como se debe, pero tu sabes que yo no soy así.

- Mi hermano tampoco lo es. No es como tu crees... Él jamás haría algo que me hiciera infeliz. No quiero escucharte más Len, no quiero que me expliques nada, todo está clarísimo.

- ¡Bueno ya basta! – exclamó él evidentemente enojado - ¡Te comportas como una cría!

- Sí, quizás te equivocaste y soy una – le contestó ella ofendida.

- sabes que te amo Pilika, pero si no comprendes la situación no puedo hacer el papel de padre y tratar de educarte.

Se quedó muda.

- Eres tu quien no entiende.

- No, no soy yo...

- ¡Si eres tu! ¡Cobarde!

- ¡¿De qué mierda me hablas! ¡Sabes que yo haría lo que fuera...

La jovencita se rió.

- si me di cuenta – y sólo salió de la cocina. Estaba harta de escucharlo, fingir enojo cuando en realidad estaba lastimada y necesitaba que él la abrazara. Era un juego absurdo, pero ella había aceptado participar de él.

Tao salió tras ella, y la vió charlando con Tamao y un muchacho de su edad. No era justo que él se hubiera equivocado tanto, no podía haber sido tan cobarde. Esta bien, en lugar de hablar de una buena vez con Horo se acobardó como los mejores y se ganó el resentimiento y la vergüenza de su novia. ¡Pero él no quería lastimar a su mejor amigo! Eso era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a entender.

- voy al baño, ya regreso – dijo Tamao dejando a su amiga con el guapo Toshiro, un compañero muy querido del instituto.

Pilika siempre había tenido mucha simpatía por él, se podía decir que todos le querían bastante.

- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos Pilika, estás bellísima.

- ehhh... gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo, bueno siempre fuiste muy codiciado en el colegio.

- ¡Cómo inventas!

Ella rió.

- Tu si que eras perseguida por un montón de pervertidos. ¿Por qué nunca aceptaste salir con ninguno?

- no lo sé...

- En cambio ahora debe ser diferente, me imagino que aceptarás propuestas. A propósito, ¿cómo es tu preparatoria? ¿Agradable?

- Sí – se encogió de hombros – nada especial.

- Yo me preguntaba Pilika, si tu querrías...

Entonces se escuchó un grito proveniente del baño. Tamao estaba en la puerta y esta estaba abierta de par en par, por donde se asomó la peliazulada abriéndose paso por entre la gente que murmuraba. Hao pasó corriendo a su lado... Un grito estuvo a punto de salir de su boca, sintió escalofríos y tuvo miedo al ver a Jeanne tirada en el piso y la sangre... que simplemente se escurría entre los finos cerámicos del piso.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del capitulo nº 10 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Al fin he vuelto... dios, he tardado muchísimo, por favor, no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews con sus mails, porque los contestaré a través de estos, los quiero muchísimo y les tengo que agradecer por la espera. Les comento que estuve en bariloche (gran ciudad turística de mi país) y por eso mismo no he podido actualizar.

Ojalá guste.

¿Qué pasará ahora con Jeanne? ¿Y con Len y Pilika? ¿Toshiro qué papel juega? Oh... no me lo van a creer... ¡Yo tampoco lo sé!

Nos vemos.

Besos

Sumire-chan


	11. Capitulo XI

**Do AMAR ES...**

Por Sumire-chan

**_Capitulo XI: "Cuando menos lo pensamos... la suerte se puede dar vuelta y entonces... fallamos"_**

Tamao se acercó al inodoro, hizo una expresión de asco y se llevo las manos a la boca.

- que asco – gruñó un poco mareada y tiró de la cadena – jeanne debe haber estado enferma, comió mucho y lanzó todo...

- ¡Ya viene la ambulancia! – anunció Hao – no la muevan.

-------------

Era la segunda vez en lo que iba del mes que ella se encontraba en un hospital, estaba sentada en una fría sillita y Toshiro la acompañaba hasta que llegaran los demás. Algunos se habían quedado en la casa aguardando que llegaran el resto de los invitados, Jeanne conocía mucha gente era obvio que habría mucha gente allí. Cuando arribaran a la clínica Toshiro se marcharía.

- no puedo creer en lo que acabó la noche – comentó el joven con la intención de que no se impusiera el silencio entre ellos dos. – estoy seguro que Jeanne tiene un problema – Pilika le miró – yo he tenido mucho contacto con ella, ¿sabes? Es una chica hermosa, muy inteligente, pero ella no comprende ciertas cosas de la vida.

- Pero ella es.. es muy feliz.

- aparentemente.

Pilika lo pensó sí... quizás él tenía razón, entonces ella tendría que averiguarlo, porque necesitaba saber a verdad. Él la abrazó por los hombros y le sonrió.

- no te preocupes, ella estará bien, olvidé mencionar que es muy fuerte.

La peliazulada le miró sospechosamente. Cuando tuviese otra oportunidad hablaría más con Toshiro y le preguntaría todo aquello que le intrigaba, pero estaba claro, que ese no era el momento.

- ejem – tosió alguien adrede.

Los demás habían llegado.

La jovencita que había pasado todo el tiempo sentada allí corrió abrazar a su hermano tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, Len le había mirado muy feo al verla abrazaba a Toshiro, es que su chino era muy celoso, aún cuando estuviesen disgustados ella le debía un poco de respeto, ¿no es así? O quizás no, porque en la apariencia ellos dos no eran absolutamente nada. A ella le parecía muy peculiar que él tuviera celos pero eso lo volvía impredecible.

- me marcho – dijo Toshiro, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la norteña y se fue.

Hao parecía un bebe dormido en el sillón de la habitación de Jeanne, había sido el único permitido de quedarse allí. Estaban esperando que ella se despertara; Horo, después de 1 hora, pensó que era mejor ir a la casa a ver a los hermanos de Tamao y esta estuvo de acuerdo.

Así en el pasillo de blancas paredes y luces muy tenues quedaron Len y Pilika. Ella aún se sentía muy avergonzada por lo de Toshiro y a la vez muy dolida y nada cambiaría eso.

- Por lo que veo ese Toshiro es muy buen amigo tuyo.

Oh no, tampoco tenía especiales ganas de discutir.

- si, muy buen amigo de primaria, pero no va a nuestro salón.

- oh te quiere mucho, eso ví... estaban muy felices abrazados.

- fue solo un abrazo...

- ¿Estas segura?

- ¿Desconfías de mí?

Ella le miró incrédula, era absurdo, le quería hacer una escena por un maldito abrazo, ¡¡era una estupidez!

- si – aceptó el chino.

Pilika se puso de pie.

- Pilika entiende que no soporto verte con alguien más, no de esa manera... Tu eres mía, solamente mía.

- yo no soy de nadie – le contestó obstinada – te amo, eres mi novio aún cuando te avergüences de ello pero no soy un objeto para que pienses que te pertenezco.

El muchacho suspiró, Pilika tenía un carácter poderoso, ella jamás se rendiría ante nadie y todo eso era lo que a él le gustaba de ella, que no tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para imponérsele. Como siempre había necesitado, el amor era más que eso... que alguien se doblegase ante él.

- olvidé eso... tienes razón pero entiéndeme Pilika, el que estemos enfadados, el que te enojes por esa tontería me hace actuar así.

- ¿tontería?

- ¡Otra vez!

- ¡Len por dios! ¡Len le estás mintiendo a mi hermano! Que ha sido como un padre para mí, te odiará al enterarse...

- No voy a decirle nada... no puedo permitirme hacerle sufrir.. soy un traidor... ¡¡¡me enamoré de su hermana! Fue un error...

- entonces nada de esto tiene sentido – murmuró como si hablara consigo misma – ja, fui una tonta. Len Tao, olvídate de mi por favor, que yo procuraré olvidarte. Hagamos como si nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

- ¡Pilika! – exclamó - ¡te comportas como una niña! Si esto quieres... pues bien, ¡pero me parece tan estúpido e infantil!

- ¡Si, de acuerdo! Soy tan infantil y no te merezco... vete...

Y Len se comportaría como un orgulloso y obstinado hasta el resto de sus días, así que se marchó tal como ella se lo pidió. No miró hacia atrás, se cerró en su propio mundo y sólo comprendió lo sucedido cuando estuvo fuera de la clínica. El no vió como la peliazulada se dejaba caer en la silla, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas formando una hilera cristalina. Se cubrió la cara con las manos encogiendo las rodillas. Quizás ella había tomado la decisión pero eso no la haría sentir mejor, ella realmente amaba a Len Tao, el rencor de saber que él era tan cobarde como para no querer hablar con Horo no opacaba sus sentimientos.. ¡y para colmo! Le había dicho que enamorarse de ella había sido un error, ¡¿O había escuchado mal! Quizás Len si se había expresado mal... oh, ella ya no sabía.

Aún así, había tomado la resolución para movilizar a Len, tratar de hacerlo reaccionar. Si... un juego peligroso.

- ¿te encuentras bien?

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró a Liserg Diethel parado frente a ella.

Pilika aceptó los brazos que él le tendía, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, las lágrimas se abarrotaron en sus ojitos azules...

- ¡Esto era lo que querías! – gritó alguien olvidándose que estaba en un hospital.

- Len – susurró la peliazulada maldiciendo su suerte.

- te juro que creí tu teatro... por un momento me sentí culpable y volvía a decirte que voy a hablar con Horo si eso te hace feliz... ¡pero que idiota! Y para colmo te amo... y tu sólo me trataste de estúpido – Len soltó una risita – tienes razón, eres sólo una cría, nunca debí involucrarme contigo.

- no... no... – murmuraba ella pero él se fue de la sala antes de que pudiera seguirlo. Miró a Liserg con el rostro contraído en temor.

- tengo una suerte de mierda... yo... yo lo perdí. Soy una tonta, ¡lo perdí!

Liserg miró asombrado como ella se acurrucaba en el sillón y comenzaba a caer sudor de su frente, su respiración a cada segundo se hacía más dificultosa y temblaba.

- Pi...

- Liserg... Lis... tengo… frío… no… llama a… a… Ho…

- ¡No puedo dejarte acá Pilika! ¡Llamaré a un médico!

- a... mi... a... Ho... – murmuró ella antes de caer desmayada.

-----------------.--------.------------

Horo Horo y Tamao estaban sentados en el living de la casa donde el norteño solía pasar muchas noches de televisión. Ella pensaba que ya se parecían mucho a una pareja de recién casados, sonrió ante la idea de llegar a eso con su novio. Bueno, ella era muy soñadora, y ellos muy jovencitos aún, con muchos sueños, muchas libertades... incluso ahora pasaban mucho tiempo juntos que hasta se le hacía sofocante. Tal vez no quería separarse de él pero... sacudió su cabeza, estaba pensando mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Horo besándole la frente.

Además él era tan tierno...

- Nada, sólo... pensaba un poco.

- ¿Y en qué si se puede saber?

- Sí – sonrió – cuando papá volvió a casa es decir, cuando ese señor regresó, yo no pensé que nada de esto fuera a suceder, yo... incluso pensé... – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – pensé en matarme, ¡pero mis hermanos! Yo los amo, no podía dejarlos... aún así nunca perdí esa idea, siempre la tuve muy presente como una salida a todo ese dolor; llegó un momento en que pensé en llevar a mis hermanitos a la casa de algún familiar, cuidar a mamá, alejarla de él... y hacerlo, alguna noche. Pero sabes... cuando llegaste todo cambió mucho, me sentí amada y protegida. Horo, contigo me siento muy cuidada, no tengo miedo y parezco fuerte... pero yo siempre he sido muy débil, me ha costado decidir ciertas cosas y tomar mis propios caminos. Eres tan tierno, tan bueno conmigo... me haces muy feliz. Ahora yo... sabes... no sé... no sé si deba decir esto.

- si debes...

- yo... bueno tengo un poco de miedo, estamos tan bien, tan juntos creo que...

- Tamao...

- sí, creo que debemos tomar las cosas con más calma, no quiero dejar de vivir contigo pero me gustaría que hagamos cosas diferentes... o... ay, Horo, no quiero hacerte mal.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Sí

- Tienes razón. Tomemos todo esto con tranquilidad, yo te daré tu espacio y tu el mio.

Tamao asintió. ¿Porqué siempre encajaban tan bien? El sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba. De pronto, tuvo sueño y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, quien, a su vez, reclinó la suya hacia ella.

Si, encajaban tan bien..

----------------------.--------------------.-----------

Mientras tanto, el joven chino caminaba a su casa, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía el estómago revuelto. Pilika lo había traicionado... claro, excusas para echarle a él la culpa y ella sentirse fresca, poder estar con ese estúpido inglés. Ese tipo siempre parecía aprovechar las situaciones. Y el que se había sentido mal y había decidido hablar con Horo Horo, exponer su amistad con él...

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Pero él era un Tao y no lloraría, menos por una mentirosa. Perra... ella... la hermosa chica de cabellos azules a la que amaba, de la que prontamente se había enamorado, cuyas actitudes dolían tanto. Por más que le hubiera mentido la seguía amando. Pero no lloraría, no había llorado cuando su padre... prefería no recordarlo.

Al llegar a su casa, la sintió muy vacia, faltaba la presencia de su hermana llenando todo de risas y color. Se asomó a la cocina, su madre tomaba un café leyendo una revista.

- madre, es tarde, ¿Qué haces despierta?

- espero a Jun.

- madre...

- ella volverá y yo tengo que esperarla...

Len negó con la cabeza, no iba a ser capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- buenas noches.

- buenas noches, hijo.

Haca tiempo que él había dejado de preguntar por su padre. Sin pensarlo más se metió en su habitación, de pronto tenía sueño y se sentía realmente agotado. Cansado de que las cosas funcionaran mal, cansado de aparentar indiferencia ante todo lo que le dolía. Quizás todos lo veían como un sujeto frío que jugaba con la gente, una persona calculadora, ¡él no era así! Únicamente se comportaba así para ocultar sus emociones, ¿Porqué nadie comprendía eso?

Poco tiempo después de estar pensando, sintió sueño... mucho sueño...

_**Fin del capítulo 11**_

Bueno amores siento muchísimo la tardanza, sé que muchos querrán matarme, oh si lo se, pero bueno, hablaremos de sus intentos asesinos luego, prometo recompensarlos de alguna manera. Todavía no se como, propongan ideas. Otra cosa, no se como contestarles los reviews sin que me sancionen o me digan algo, así que si alguien sabe la manera para hacerlo y me la dice, lo amaré con toda el alma. Jajaja.

Antes de irme, muchísimas gracias a: **fernanda, Pilika de Tao Asakura, Sayuri Hisuka y tamao-de-isui. **Las quiero, y otra vez, perdonen, no me maten

Besos a todos

Como siempre... aquí, su amiga romántica. Tan solo...

Sumire-chan


	12. Capitulo XII

**AMAR ES...**

Por Sumire-chan

**_Capitulo XII: "las cosas en la vida..."_**

- vamos, Pilika, debes mostrar un poco más de emoción.

- yo sé...

- pues no parece... – hizo una pausa – soy exigente Pilika, pero vas a ser una estrella, o dejo de llamarme Liserg.

Había pasado una semana de la escena del hospital, Liserg había accedido a entrenarla, pero él era verdaderamente exigente, mucho más de lo que ella esperaba, eso en lugar de enojarla, le alegraba porque ella quería ganar el torneo. Desde entonces, no había visto a Len, no había hablado, su hermano ni siquiera lo mencionara, el chino prácticamente se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Y aunque Pilika no quisiese admitirlo, le dolía, y su corazón se rompía cada vez más, todos los días eran muy tristes porque siempre había algo que añorar que antes hubiese compartido con Len. Para colmo, su hermano no mejoraba la situación, pues él también extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

- Pilika recuerda que esta tarde tienes tu visita con el medico.

- Sí, Liserg, no voy a olvidarlo.

- creo que es todo por hoy, ya puedes descansar.

Liserg era un entrenador espectacular, un amigo muy confiable y bueno, un chico perfecto para cualquier chica que fuese consciente de la clase de hombre que tenía al frente, pero no para ella porque su corazón ya era terreno conquistado por Tao. Aún cuando él sabía de eso no dejaba de llenarla de atenciones, como recordarle su cita con el médico. Si bien Pilika gozaba de una excelente salud ella debía cuidarse de los nervios debido a que cuando pasaba por situaciones intensas o estaba bajo estrés tendía a pasar por un leve acceso de asma y hasta se desmayaba. Por lo mismo es que cada dos semanas se sometería a un control para evitar algo peor.

- ¡Hasta mañana Liserg! ¿no vas hoy a la cafetería no?

- No, hoy es mi noche de estudio. Hasta mañana Pilika, no te olvides...

- Si, ya se... la reunión con el doctor – dijo ella dándole una sincera sonrisa. Definitivamente Liserg podía ser muy atento.

Pilika miró su reloj aún tenía tiempo para ir a tomar un helado rico al centro de la ciudad luego ir a cambiarse para su cita con el doctor, hacer la tarea e ir a Fumbari. Si, oh eso de no pasar estrés iba a ser dificultoso para ella. Suspiró.

-------.----------.----------

- ¡¡¡¡Que es mio!

- ¡¡No yo lo ví primero!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡¡Cállense los dos es mio!

- ¡¡¡Que no!

- ¡¡¡¡SILENCIO!

Y aunque generalmente Tamao era una persona tranquila, esta vez había perdido los nervios ante la escena que se desarrollaba en el comedor de la casa de los norteños. Primero había sido cuestión de Ryuzuke y Yami que peleaban por un bolillo relleno que ella había hecho para todos, en realidad, el último que quedaba de varias docenas. A la pelea se había unido Horo Horo alegando que era mayor y por lo tanto debía comer; así la pelea llevaba durando media horo y todo por un bolillo que ella tomó y cortó en tres partes iguales. Así, su "familia" quedó contenta y conforme.

- Ryuzi y yo nos vamos – anunció Yami rato después – vamos a ver una película.

- de acuerdo, cuídense los dos.

- si, Tamao, no te preocupes, yo la cuido...

- ¡¿A quien vas a cuidar tu! ¡¡eres tan niño como yo!

- ¡¡¡callate tonta!

- ¡¡que te calles tu! – se escuchó antes de que ambos cerraran la puerta principal de la casa.

Tamao soltó una risita muy tranquila y se sentó junto a Horo quien comía otro bolillo que ella había guardado especialmente para él, adoraba ver esa cara de placer que tenía cuando degustaba algo que le gustaba mucho. O cuando la veía a ella... ponía exactamente la misma cara de felicidad.

- ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó al verlo repentinamente serio.

El norteño la miró sin haberla escuchado.

- es por Len, ¿verdad?

- si – murmuró su novio. – no entiendo porqué no ha vuelto a querer hablarme, siempre que le invito a algún lado dice estar ocupado, en la cafetería se la pasa esquivándome, no he vuelto a tener una charla con él de más de cinco minutos, me estoy volviendo loco pensando que se habrá enojado por algo que yo hice...

- No es tu culpa.

- ¿y tu como sabes?

- digo... no debe ser tu culpa, ¿qué puedes hacer tu que enfade a Len? Ustedes siempre han sido amigos.

- ¡Yo no se!

La joven le tomó la mano, se odiaba por ocultarle las cosas, ella se moría realmente por decirle la verdad pero se lo había prometido a Pilika, y por sobre todo estaba su amistad con ella, no le correspondía decir absolutamente nada. Era asunto de Len y Pilika. Abrazó a Horo, lo que le tocaba era tratar de que él no estuviera triste.

- no pienses mas en eso, ya volverán a ser los mismos de antes, ¿quiere que prepare más bollos para ti?

- ¿Ahora?

Asintió.

- ¡¡¡Tamao te amo!

---------------.--------------.------------

Pilika entró en la clínica, era tarde ya, había pasado con prisa por su casa con apenas la oportunidad de tomar algunos libros que quería leer camino a Fumbari y cambiarse, mirar a su hermano comer un tazón grande de cosas dulces de pastelería y a Tamao rascándose la cabeza con la cara llena de harina. "Debes hablar con Horo" le había dicho la pelirosada antes de despedirla. Como envidiaba a Tamao... ella y su hermano eran muy felices, pero era un envidia sana, ella quería que fueran los más felices del mundo, ¡porque ambos se lo merecían! Y porque de alguna forma ella también lo era con ellos.

- Tengo que hablar seriamente con ambos. – les dijo el doctor de Jeanne a Hao y a ella cuando entraron al consultorio. Era un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, canoso y de voz suave, afable, de médico... una persona muy culta. Hao miraba alrededor con actitud distraída mientras les hablaban – Ella me ha pedido que les diga porque en las condiciones anímicas en las que se encuentra no se siente lista, pero quiere que ambos lo sepan. Jeanne está bien, el golpe no causó mucho daño en ella, tiene unos puntos muy pequeños en la cabeza y pasó por estados de confusión pero ya pasó de ello... lo que no pasó es su problema. Jeanne padece lo que se llama Bulimia, supongo que sabrán lo que esto significa...

- si... – murmuró Pilika luego de segundos.

- es mentira.

- señor Asakura se que es difícil pero para ayudar a Jeanne debe empezar por aceptarlo usted.

- es que... Jeanne... Jeanne es tonta, siempre le dije que no es una persona muy inteligente pero ella jamás llegaría a eso, ¡¡ella es hermosa!

Dentro de su asombro, Pilika le miró... así que era eso...

- Creo que a la señorita Jeanne le haría muy bien escucharle decir eso.

Hao cayó de golpe en el asiento y el doctor prosiguió hablando de la derivación de Jeanne a una clínica de rehabilitación luego de que se recuperase del todo y Pilika dijo que ella se encargaría del papeleo, porque los padres de su amiga no estaban en el país y no tenía manera de contactarse con ellos. Era mejor que Jeanne se quedara un tiempo más en el hospital y luego sería trasladada. Al finalizar la charla, Pilika dijo que iría a ver a su médico porque tenía una cita importante y Hao pidió ver a la paciente.

La habitación estaba en penumbras y eso evidentemente no era bueno para ella, así que Hao abrió las cortinas y permitió a la luz entrar hasta el bulto que era la muchachita en la cama, ahora notaba lo pequeña que se veía, estaba delgada... era cierto.. pero el jamás había notado hasta que punto de delgada estaba.

Se sentó a su lado y ella se sentó en la cama, con la mirada fija en la ventana.

- hablaste con el doctor.

- si.

- ah.

- todo se va... se va a mejorar – el realmente no sabía que decir.

- no... yo se que no sabes que decirme, así que... vete, Hao, no te quiero poner incómodo.

- para mi fue importante que me dijeras... bueno, que alguien me dijera lo que estaba pasando – era el momento de hablar con el corazón, porque aunque dijera una estupidez, algo salido de allí era importante, es el único que habla con la verdad... Hao la miró con intensidad y tomó su mano, tan pequeña... – yo te quiero ayudar.

- no puedes.

- si podemos.

- ¿crees que yo pueda?

- siempre hemos pensado que eres fuerte.

- lo sé.

- y lo eres, aunque pienses que no.

Ella sonrió y bostezó suavemente.

- ¿tienes sueño?

- Si.

- duerme entonces.

- ¿te quedaras conmigo?

- ¿quieres que me quede?

- tengo miedo de dormir sola... ¿puedes quedarte? Será solo por esta noche...

- entonces duerme, yo me quedaré aquí, snake.

Ella soltó una risita y se hizo a un lado.

- ven aquí Hao, ven... no voy a comerte – soltó otra risita y Hao se acomodó a su lado. Al cabo de un rato Jeanne se fue durmiendo ante la mirada de Hao, dios... él suspiró en la oscuridad del cuarto, realmente él debía de haber sido muy malo en su otra vida como para que ahora le pasasen esas cosas.

--------------------.----------.-----------------

Pilika llegó justo a tiempo a Fumbari. Tamao ya estaba allí vestida con su uniforme de camarera y caminaba de un lado a otro atendiendo las mesas. Parecía un poco agobiada, lo que la hizo sentir culpable; Tamao nunca había sido buena mintiendo y era obvio que ahora tampoco lo era. Para su suerte, Horo podía ser muy despistado.

Su medico la había regañado y algo le decía que Liserg iba a enterarse de eso, ese doctor... era muy chismoso.

Miró a través de los vidrios el clima agitado, pronto comenzaría a llover y ya el frío se dejaba sentir. El tiempo sin ver a Len comenzó a hacer mella en ella, de zopetón él había encontrado la forma de esquivarla, cambios en los turnos en Fumbari, escasos encuentros con Horo, ya ni iba a entrenar y ella acabó abandonando también. Se había encontrado a Jun en el centro comercial acompañada de su novio; ella n le había dicho nada importante. _"Mi madre y Len fueron a visitarme ayer"_ le había dicho la china _"Ambos van a ayudarme con mi casita, mía y de Li, claro... Len no tenía buena cara; creo que estaba más delgado que la última vez que lo ví"_

A decir verdad, ella tampoco había ido a verle a su casa ni se había esforzado por buscarle, se sentía orgullosa, inquieta y extrañaba el calorcito y la voz profunda de Len. No podía ir a buscarle pero tampoco podía más sin él. Suspiró y vió como Anna le llamaba junto a Tamao para comenzar a contarles acerca de su casamiento. Oh... el amor.

_**Así, pasó una semana más.**_

--------------

_Hay muchas cosas en la vida que no sólo se hacen, también se viven y se gozan_. Dio un salto... un giro, se abrazó a sí misma y quedó chiquitita, mientras sentía como la música penetraba en ella; ese era el sentido, ardía en su pecho. _Hay cosas importantes y otras que no lo son tanto, pero el verdadero significado quizás nunca se encuentra, pero sí se siente, y se vive._

Lo disfrutaba. Las luces la incomodaron un poco pero no dejó de cantar, ni de moverse, ni de sentir como esa sensación única la llenaba por completo. No importaba si acababa de cambiar la coreografía, si los falsees la encandilaban. Quizás no importaba que ÉL no estaba ahí para verla. Saltó y cayó delicadamente sobre la pista, girando. No se podía engañar, hubiese preferido su presencia allí.

A cabo de eso, Liserg la miraba desde la primera fila; a su lado estaba Anna con el teléfono celular pegado a su oído y sonriendo muy suave; Tamao abría la boca fascinada y Horo aplaudía sin cesar. Un poco más allá, Hao la observaba desde atrás de una cámara de video (Para Jeanne, eso estaba claro) mientras que Ryu lloraba desconsoladamente, pero feliz.

Y ella no lo veía. No sabía que él estaba parado junto a la puerta de salida sin perder ningún detalle de su actuación, observándola con la mirada, sintiendo como su corazón explotaba y sin poder tocarla o decirle lo bella que estaba. Se giró y salió mientras Pilika terminaba con una reverencia y salía de la pista de patinaje con una sonrisa. El público estalló en aplausos asombrosamente.

-----------------------

- cuando te recuperes veremos el video juntos, ¿te parece? - le decía Hao a Jeanne mientras la ayudaba a abrigarse.

El director de la clínica de recuperación iría personalmente a buscarla en unos minutos. El la iba a acompañar hasta el centro; ya luego no podría volver a verla hasta que los médicos dijeran que era posible.

- ¿me irás a buscar? Digo... cuando salga de allí.

- Claro, Jeanne. Seré el primero. En cuanto me dejen, estaremos en contacto.

Ella sonrió y ambos bajaron a la sala de espera del hospital. Hao la miraba de reojo; se veía linda e incluso había logrado subir unos kilos más y los ataques de ansiedad y culpa tampoco se habían presentado. Aún así no podían fiarse de ello, pues en cualquier momento podía volver a caer; cuando se sintiera sola, fea, no querida... Era prescindible que ella tuviese claro que la querían, que era importante.

Le tomó la mano y ella le miró extrañada, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Jeanne... – parecía nerviosa y asustada. Era bastante normal – yo quisiera poder cuidarte, sé que nos llevamos bastante mal pero es sólo broma y fachada. Estoy un poco arto de eso. Es que Jeanne... yo... siempre he estado enamorado de ti.

Ella pestañeó repetidas veces pero luego sonrió y apretó fuerte su mano.

- eres... – susurró- eres muy lindo conmigo, Hao. Y yo quiero vivir muchas cosas contigo. Pero ahora no puedo... – temía romper a llorar. Suspiró.

- Entiendo perfectamente. Volveremos a hablar de esto cuando nos veamos de nuevo.

Jeanne volvió a sonreír; estaba dispuesta a recuperarse, sentía en sí la obligación, la necesidad. Por Hao. Pero principalmente por ella misma.

_**Fin del capítulo 12**_

He tardado menos, ¿NO? ¡¡Felicítenme! Jjejeje , muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews; pero especialmente a:

Y quiero decirles que tengo algunas historias nuevas en mente pero no puedo subirlas porque de alguna forma no me deja, no sé bien que está pasando. Les quiero decir además que estoy hoy un poco triste, que ya tengo terminada la historia y que pretendo ir más rápido con las actualizaciones. Fue lindo terminar el fic, y espero que cuando llegue el día de subir el cap. Final les guste, es raro... es importante. Me alegro en parte porque creo que cumplí el ideal de que el fic sea más o menos real, es un Universo Alterno y lo importante de esto era que se expresaran situaciones que vivimos... Anorexia, Bulimia, SIDA, discriminación, violencia familiar, sueños, desastres, frustraciones, clases sociales, problemas psicológicos, Homosexualidad, ignorancia, egoísmo, amor, amistad, arrogancia y avaricia; matices de una sociedad en la que estamos inmersos. Creo que no debemos olvidar pensar en ellos, debatir, y sacar nuestras propias opiniones y nuestros ideales; pero sobre todo, con estos últimos, llevarlos siempre al frente.

Hoy, estoy filosófica, como verán. Pero es lo que he tratado de llevar en este fic. Más allá de todo el romance... ¿saben que muchos dicen que el dinero mueve el mundo? A veces la gente sufre, hambre, pobreza, tristeza, lo que sea... creo que lo que más duele es la falta de amor. O por lo menos, la falta de alguien que les diga que son amados. No pierdan el tiempo y díganselo a alguien. A veces, eso soluciona todos los problemas que tenemos.

Ya me cansé de filosofar. ¿por qué estoy triste hoy? Bien, llueve, el amor de mi vida, el ser al que más amo en este mundo está lejos de mí, no soy correspondida pero aún así soy feliz. Mi mejor amigo tiene mi edad, unos bellos ojos verdes y una personalidad que cada día me sorprende más. Hoy hablé con él por msn, y algo en mi interior comenzó a arder, y aunque llevo días de mentirme y decir que ya no existe esa faceta de amor para él en mí, me dije lo amo. Y creo que lo amo más que ayer.

Eso fue bastante peculiar. No se porque se los cuento, pero a alguien tenía que decirlo. Y hoy llueve... y es lindo decir esas cosas. Además, este es un fic de amor, ¿No? Si... bueno y también de mucho más.

Los amo lectores y escritores, jeje, los dejo hasta el próximo cap. Prometo no tardar. Pero dejen muchos reviews.

¡Besos!

Como siempre... presente...

Sumire-chan


	13. Capitulo XIII plus

**AMAR ES...**

Por Sumire-chan

_**Capitulo XIII: "Es complicado conseguir el perdón, pero todos sabemos... las mentiras tienen patas cortas"**_

Pilika se levanto muy tarde con una jaqueca horrible. Habían hecho una fiesta en Fumbari para celebrar su triunfo en el concurso de patinaje y había estado fantástica. Quizás demasiado. Se vistió rápidamente y encontró a todos almorzando en el comedor. Tamao rió y Horo hizo una mueca, mirándola.

- Te duele la cabeza, ¿No?

- ¿Tanto bebí?

Tamao le peinó el cabello y ella sintió como si volviera a tener una mamá que le cuidaba.

- ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos de compras? Como antes...

Era cierto que sentía el hecho de que comenzaran a separarse o alejarse un poco, pero a veces hasta entre ellas eso era inevitable. Al menos si ambas se proponían seguir unidas nada de lo que no esperaban sucedería.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Pilika – Hoy tengo función en Fumbari y quiero ir a comprar algo lindo para ponerme.

Horo las miró y rodó los ojos. Había discutido la noche anterior con Tamao y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor. Por la mañana ya todo se veía diferente y habían hablado normalmente como si nada hubiese sucedido. Pero la herida ya estaba, pequeña y se sentía mal. Vió salir a las mujeres de su vida y supo que necesitaba hablar con alguien, supo que necesitaba a Len.

-------.------------.--------

La noche llegó más rápida que lo normal, afuera llovía torrencialmente y Pilika miraba como soplaba el viento desde la ventana de los vestuarios. Llevaba un vestido de tonos azules con tirantes y abierto en la espalda que se entallaba en su hermosa figura. Se veía linda, el cabello le caía en delicados bucles sobre sus hombros y estaba levemente maquillada. Tamao, que terminaba de ajustarse las sandalias que llevaba ese día, salió del vestuario comentando algunas cosas.

Escuchó que alguien más entraba y sus orbes azules se encontrón con Liserg, quien la ayudó a bajar del banquillo a donde se había subido.

- Estás hermosa hoy.

- Gracias, tu también te ves bien.

Horo iba a avisarle a Pilika que ya le tocaba subir al escenario, prácticamente le habían obligado a que le recordara el momento de la función. Al escuchar voces en los vestuarios se detuvo. No se fiaba mucho de Liserg.

- Pilika, quiero hablar contigo si me permitees.

- No puedo.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya hablamos de esto. Liserg no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. Eres un chico muy lindo y bueno, pero yo estoy enamorada de Len y en mi corazón, aún quiero estar con él.

- pero...

- Sí, el se enojo. Y yo lo amo.

Fue un impacto duro para Horo, ni él mismo entendió lo que sucedió en ese momento. Pero no avisó a su hermana, solo se marchó de allí y se sentó en una de las mesas dispuestas en el café y le cedió a Tamao la búsqueda de la cantante. Cuando la vio subirse al escenario todo se aclaró e inmediatamente se sintió traicionado, estúpido por no haber notado nada y molesto con todo el mundo por no decírselo. Estaba seguro que todos sabían, inclusive su novia.

¡Claro todo porque no debían decírselo al celoso y prepotente hermano mayor! Se lo esperaría de cualquier otra persona pero no de Len. Porque Len era su mejor amigo, el que siempre había estado en las buenas y en las malas, con el que había peleado hasta el cansancio pero al que le guardaba un inmenso cariño.

Y cuando lo vio oculto entre la gente, observándola con esa mirada que no había visto dirigirle a ninguna otra mujer, algo hizo clic en él.

El chino no supo nada de nada, sólo sintió como una mano le jalaba pesadamente del hombro.

De pronto se sobó el rostro con una mano, de un momento a otro él había pasado de estar mirando a su ex novia cantar con todo el esplendor que la caracterizaba y admirando su hermosura a estar tirado en plena calle por culpa del puño de su mejor amigo.

- Eres... Eres... – gruñó Horo rojo de ira- ¡¡Eres un traidor! ¡Aprovechado! Tu... hijo de... tu... No, es que no puedo creer que fuiste capaz de aprovecharte e ella, y yo volviéndome loco pensando que tal vez... te había hecho algo, ¡Que idiota! Ahora entiendo muchas cosas...

- Horo... no entiendo – murmuró Len.

El segundo golpe del norteño lo vio venir pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, no porque no fuese capaz de hacerlo, sino porque en su interior se lo merecía, sentía que se merecía que su amigo le golpease.

- ¡¿No entiendes!

- ¡Horo disculpa! Por favor, es que... ¡Al menos déjame explicarte! – exclamó Len. Horo volvió a amagar un golpe pero esta vez su amigo tomó el brazos en sus manos, siguió el envión de la fuerza y por inercia trabó con su pierna la de Horo, de modo que este cayó - ¡Ya basta Horo! ¡Cabeza de puercoespín! ¡No solucionas da de esta forma!

El muchacho de ojos azules se sentó en el suelo y miró detenidamente a Tao. Este se sentó frente a él, los ojos le brillaban de pronto y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

- Creo que fue cuando la escuche cantar por primera vez, luego hubo una serie de encuentros y desencuentros, cuando menos lo esperé... yo me había enamorado de Pilika. Ella es, sencillamente, única. No tengo muchos motivos para explicarte mi traición. No creo encontrar ahora una manera de hacerte entender porque amo a Pilika y que jamás he querido lastimarla o tratarla como a otras mujeres, ella jamás ha sido como ninguna otra. Como te dije, Pilika es única.

- única... – susurró Horo para sí y miró a Len, sonrió – Yo realmente quería escuchar eso. Entonces, ¿la quieres?

- La amo.

Horo sonreía inolvidablemente y eso era buena señal de que no lo odiaba. Se abrazaron.

- pero por favor chino estúpido no te vayas de vuelta por mucho tiempo y sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho, pues... ¡¡Arréglalo!

- Lo haré cabeza de maceta.

Len sentía como la sangre del labio se escurría, aún llovía fuerte y ambos estaban totalmente empapados. Al entrar nuevamente al local, Anna los regañó severamente y Tamao tuvo que curar su boca mientras Horo le contaba lo sucedido. Claro, ellos también discutieron luego pero para ella fue más sencillo hacerse perdonar

El amor...

Los días pasaban y el casamiento se acercaba más y más; Pilika y Tamao visitaban al ginecólogo de la segunda aquel día cuando en su reciente adquirido teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar una canción.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Tamao rato después encaminándose a un puesto de helados. Iban a comprar para llevar pues esa era noche de películas.

- Un viaje – murmuró la de cabellos azules con los ojos perdidos – era Liserg. Surgió un viaje a Francia para patinar para la selección de allá. Me esperaban y es muy conveniente para mí que vaya.

- Uhmmm – fue lo único que su amiga dijo del tema.

Es difícil ver a los seres queridos lejos o verlos emprender sus propios caminos; aunque tal vez es más doloroso tenerles cerca y no poderles decir cuanto los queremos.

Finalmente, como se esperaba, el casamiento de Anna llegó.

_**Fin del capítulo 13**_

¡Que cruel que soy! Por favor, tomates no... Yo se que esperarían un capítulo más largo, pero por ahora les entrego esto. Les prometo que para la próxima vendrán muchas cosas y al menos se entusiasmarán un poco más.

Muchísimas gracias a los reviews y a todos. Los adoro.

Me voy yendo gente linda, los quiero.

Besos!

Como siempre, su amiga, su vecina araña (ajajajaja no pregunten) ejem... su vecina escritora...

Sumire-chan


	14. Capitulo XIV

**AMAR ES...**

Por Sumire-chan

_**Capitulo XIV: "Cuando las cosas se motivan" **_

Las personas se congregaron en un bonito templo al muy estilo japonés pero ella vistió un traje de novia hermoso que resaltaba todos los atributos de la dama al estilo occidental. Yoh se veía lindo, muy guapo, con el cabello en puntas y el traje negro que le lucía perfecto. Aunque estaba nervioso y cada dos por tres metía un dedo entre su cuello y la camisa, evidentemente acalorado. De hecho, no hacia calor era un clima perfecto, pero él se asfixiaba.

Después todo el mundo se trasladó a un saloncito; ellos llegaron poco después, sonriente, especialmente Yoh que veía a Anna reír sin pretenciones.

- Al fin estos dos ya se casaron – murmuró Hao para los que estaban cercado suyo – tienen mucha tensión sexual oprimida, en especial Anna, a ver si ahora comienza a ser menos gruñona.

- Si te escucha te matará...

- Oh, vamos, cariño, no lo hará, quizás me torture por unas horas, pero ahora soy su cuñado. No puede matarme, Yoh se pondrá triste... creo.

Su acompañante rió y él la tomó por sorpresa besándola. Se sentía tan rico, presionó sus manos contra la estrecha cintura ahora un poco más rellenita, pero perfecta. Y sintió como unas manos le atraían por el cuello, profundizando el beso. La electricidad recorría sus cuerpos y se volvía escalofríos, placentero y mortal. Un beso que terminó en un simple roce.

- te amo – murmuró Jeanne cuando él le acariciaba los plateados y ahora cortos cabellos.

- yo también preciosa.

- Vaya, par de tórtolos que bien lo escondían – dijo una voz y la figura de Pilika apareció tras una columna. Allá atrás, comenzaban a bailar después de una tranquila y muy deliciosa cena supervisada por Tamao, que no había dejado a Anna contratar a alguien más que organizase eso.

Jeanne se internó en los ojos de Pilika y sonrió ampliamente.

- Muchas gracias.

- No se dice eso. Somos familia todos. Da igual, porque siempre vamos a estar agradecidos los unos con los otros. Los quiero mucho a ambos – dijo abrazándolos. Jeanne la miró enrarecida.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡nada! Voy a bailar.

Pilika se veía muy bonita esa noche, llevaba un vestido rojo con aberturas adelante y atrás. Despampanante con muchos lazos que se estrechaban en la espalda y una abertura en su vientre liso que dejaba ver su pequeño tatuaje. Escote pronunciado, curvas y piernas firmes. Una combinación fatal.

Alguien muy especial contra una columna la había observado toda la noche pero para su desgracia todos los hombres de la fiesta también y Liserg Diethel fue el primero en acercarse y sacarla a bailar, lindo, en su traje y camisa verde, sonrisa amable y dulce.

Una chica se le acercó y le invitó a la pista, la siguió por amabilidad pero no le prestó mucha atención, aunque parecía un poco ebria y le hacía caras raras que él no notaba por mirar a Pilika. Cuando la chica se abalanzó y trató de besarle, Len Tao notó lo borracha que estaba y entonces Pilika también volteó a verle. Él sostenía las manos de la muchacha frunciendo el ceño mientras las amigas corrían a evitar que hiciera más el ridículo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y les dio las gracias sinceramente y las chicas contuvieron el aliento. Se veía tan guapo... el cabello violáceo, desordenado, la camisa entreabierta, los ojos dorados y ardientes.

Len recorrió el salón con los ojos, y finalmente clavó sus ojos en ella. Fue un choque de dos corrientes de agua, un terremoto y un huracán a la vez. Las piernas de Pilika temblaron y le sugirió al inglés ir a beber algo fresco. Algo que no tuviera alcohol o acabaría como aquella chica, en los brazos de Len, claro.

Por su parte, el chino volvió a apoyarse en la columna resignado, o ella salía con el inglecito o había hecho el tonto con esa escena de celos en el hospital y ahora le odiaba; o estaba la factible opción 3: ambos eran unos tontos y ninguno quería dar el primer paso.

Mientras Pilika recuperaba su autocontrol y conversaba animadamente con Liserg.

- tengo una nueva oportunidad – comentó él- salieron unas becas al exterior, tengo una a francia y me parece interesante. Ya acepté.

- pero...

- Son cuatro años de capacitación... Si tu quieres... Entonces yo podría acompañarte a tu viaje. Así no irías sola y yo te ayudaría con francés.

- pero tu eres Ingles.

Liserg rió.

- Tomo clases desde hae tiempo. No soy el mejor y tengo algún problema con los verbos pero se me da bien.

- Yo...

- Sólo piénsalo. No me contestes ahora que no tiene ningún sentido.

- Está bien. ¿Vamos a bailar? – él volvió a reír. Pilika no era chica que se hiciera demasiado problemas por las cosas repentinas.

Yoh y Anna bailaban románticamente envueltos en una nube entre la multitud de invitados, ella tenía el cabello un poco empapado y él se había quitado la corbata y la camisa lucía entreabierta.

- sabes que te amo¿no Annita? – dijo el joven gemelo suavemente en su oído.

- ¿sabes que yo también? Pero aún así no te dejaré que me llames así, ni siquiera hoy.

- ¿Ni siquiera esta noche?

Oh esa cara... Odiaba cuando Yoh hacía esa cara de niño bueno y le miraba con sus bellos ojos marrones llenos de felicidad y de amor. Se lo pensó mejor. Esa noche sólo querría estar entre sus brazos, no importaba como quisiese llamarla. Le sonrió tímida.

- De acuerdo, esta noche sí.

- ¡Eres genial cariño!

- Yoh...

- ¿Si Anna?

- Nada de cariño, Yoh.

- Jijiji, claro Annita.

Era tan linda la imagen de ellos dos juntos... No se sentía excepcionalmente felices por estar casados, llevaban casi toda una vida juntos. Eran sumamente felices por amarse tanto y lograr superar las pruebas preparadas para ellos; aún le quedaban muchas más, peor el amor es así y no hay quién diga que no se fortalece superando obstáculos y apretando fuertemente la mano del compañero. Esa es la esencia.

-------------------------

Semana después de todo, llegó la graduación de Pilika y Tamao; ambas se veían radiantas y felices. Irían a la universidad y sus calificaciones eran muy buenas. Especialmente Tamao; Pilika continuaba siendo muy despistada (exactamente como Horo Horo) y charlatana, además no se le daba bien la historia contemporánea donde se quedaba dormida ni las lenguas modernas. Muchas veces saltaba esas clases y su amiga debía ayudarla con los apuntes.

La pelirrosada optaría por una academia de gastronomía como becada y Pilika iría a estudiar Biología marina a la universidad de la ciudad. Después de todo, sus calificaciones eran buenas pero no alcanzaban una beca, al igual que sus ingresos.

Aquella noche de la ceremonia, Pilika volvió a meterse en la piel de Tsuki y se subió al escenario de Fumbari.

Como muchos ella sentía la música en la piel y es que cantar es mucho más que sencillamente eso. Desde su puesto miró a sus amigos a la par que su voz llegaba a su a propio corazón. Tamao, la miraba con esa sonrisa de orgullo tan de ella, iba a ser siempre su mejor amiga, tan frágil y buena que parecía romperse fácilmente y que alguna veces le hacía pensar que era de otro mundo. Su hermano era muy afortunado porque Tamao estaba hecha para él.

Horo jamás cambiaría y quizás volvería a ser un tonto sobreprotector y celoso peor los lazos entre hermanos son más fuertes que el acero y mas valiosos que todo el oro del mundo.

Sintió su cuerpo hervir y la música lleno cada rincón de su vida, acompañando al amor de sus seres queridos y al orgullo por sus logros.

- "Solo falta algo" – pensó sin mostrar su real pena. Hizo una reverencia y bajó del escenario escuchando las felicitaciones del público.

Un muchacho medianamente joven que llevaba un elegante gabardina y una sortija de compromiso se acercó a ella sonriendo. Era guapo pero no más que eso. Aunque muchas chicas del bar le miraron como quisieran comerle.

- Soujiro Hirakizawa – se presentó tendiéndole la mano – productoras Ottawa y cía.

- Usted... – susurró ella con voz dulce.

- La otra noche, un compañero vino a escucharle cantar y hoy me ha tocado a mí. Queremos trabajar contigo, Pilika Usui. Claro, si te parece buena la oportunidad.

- ¿Cómo supo de mí?

El joven sonrió más.

- Un amigo, compañero de Universidad de mi prometida me comentó de una amiga que era justo lo que buscábamos y nos pasó su nombre y la dirección del bar. Bueno, no se equivocó eres lo que buscamos.

- ¿Y que estudia su prometida? – preguntó ella cuando él se marchaba. Apretó la tarjeta del sujeto en sus manos y le tembló el labios. – ella estudia...

- Buenas noches, Pilika.

¡Len! Era más que obvio, estaba claro para ella. Lo vio parado junto a la barra conversando con Tamao que estaba a cargo. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos hasta que él se metió en la parte de atrás. Pilika simplemente... sonrió.

------------------

El casamiento de Anna e Yoh motivó a las personas a amarse, casarse y procrear. Las noticias comenzaron a caer como moscas en la miel y todo se lleno de gritos, risas y preparativos...

_**Fin del capítulo**_

Ya se que me estoy haciendo desear bastante con estos caps, pero es que el fic se está terminando y estoy muy contenta de que a todos les haya gustado a pesar de las tardanzas. Muy pronto se acercan los últimos capítulos que estoy tratando de distribuir por eso este me ha salido un tanto pequeñito.

Ante todo, esperosus reviews, criticas y demases que prometo contestar via mail o via reply dependiendode que tipo de usuario sean. Les prometo, siempre contesto.Mis besos y mis cariños especialmente a los que me dejan reviews todos los caps. Prometo al final extenderme en agradacerles a estos/as maravillosos/as amigos/as.

Los adoro, gracias por todo su apoyo y sus constantes ánimos.

Me voy. Besos a todos. Y nuevamente gracias.

Por siempre metida en todo.

Sumire-chan


	15. Capitulo XV

**AMAR ES...**

Por Sumire-chan

_**Capitulo XV: "Noticia made in anna"**_

Horo Horo estaba nervioso, afuera hacia un día muy lindo, tanto que Pilika había salido a comer con Liserg; y los hermanos de su novia habían ido de día de campo. Pero él estaba nervioso. Tanto que veía como si la mesa se tambaleara.

- Recuerda no desmayarte – le había dicho Pilika – no son cosas que se hace todos los días.

- ¿y si no le gusta?

- Seguro que le gustará...

Pilika no debía ser abogada, claro que no. No lo había convencido en lo más mínimo. Y ahora tenía toda clase de sentimientos contradictorios en él. Pero sobre todo miedo, mucho. Le temblaban las piernas y sentía la garganta tremendamente seca, como si de un momento a otro un sapo fuera a salir de ella. O algo peor.

- No puedo – se dijo lanzándose al sillón y ocultando la cabeza en las manos.

- ¿Te sientes bien, cariño?

"¿Porqué tiene que ser tan bella?" se preguntaba mirando a los ojos rojos de su novia. Era un matiz raro y ella no tenía ni idea de cómo e gustaba.

Recordó los animos de todos, incluidos los de Jun, la hermana del chino-tiburon-abusador-de-hermanas-menores, que últimamente frecuentaba mucho Fumbari. Sin duda aún se llevaban como siempre con Len. Y hasta creía que mucho mejor. Era su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Un hermano. ¿Un cuñado? No sabía hasta donde era cierta esa afirmación. ¡Y definitivamente no quería saberla!

Respiró hondo.

- Horo me estás asustando.

- Te amo.

- yo también amor – dijo con el semblante más tierno - ¿Sucede algo?

- Si.

- ¿Q-Que?

- Yo... Tamao... bueno... Tamao... yo... es... que...

Unas cabezas miraban todo. Claro, que no eran solo cabezas.. ¡Por dios! Eran tres cuerpos escondidos en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

- Pensar que entramos por la puerta de atrás para ver esta declaración. ¡Es horroroza!

- Si, hasta Ryuzu se le declaró mejor a su novia.

- Callate Yumi, prometo asfixiarte.

- No será tan fácil librarte de mi.

- Claro, hierva mala nunca muere.

- ¿Qué?

- shhh, silencio, miren.

Horo parecía cada vez más nervioso.

- Es que... bueno... yo...

- ¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

- ¡No! ¡Diablos no! Te amo. Es que no puedo con esto – apretó la cajita en su bolsillo.

- tan solo... ¿hay otra mujer?

- ¡Tamao, no! Lo que quiero decirte es que te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo – contestó rápidamente y con cierto enojo. ¿Cómo podía pensar todo aquello? Veía demasiadas novelas, si señor... pero... ¡se lo había dicho!

- ¿Q-Que? – soltó ella en un gemido y se sonrojó violentamente.

- No me hagas repetir por favor.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUUUM!

- ¡¡Hermana!

- ¡¡Tamao! ¡¡Horo! ¡Horo idiota ayuda a levantar a Tamao que se desmayó! ¡bruto como le vas a decir eso así!

- Dios... Dios...

- Bueno, ya está, Horo, hermanito, te estás poniendo pálido... no también tu... ¡Rápido algo dulce!

- ¿Para la presión o la glucemia?

- ¡Claro que no! Es para su estómago y para que se fije en otra cosa y no en su novia desmayada en la sala.

En cuanto Tamao despertó balbuceó el sí para el norteño y le besó frenéticamente. Bueno, Tamao era tímida pero a veces lograba salir del clóset.

------

La siguiente noticia que llegó a Fumbari fue la partida de Diethel en tres días a Francia. ¡Por casi cuatro años! Y ni siquiera podían organizar una decente fiesta... Tamao ya no solo se ocupaba de Fumbari ahora también organizaba su casamiento. Horo tenía otro trabajo dentro de una empresa de automóviles (recomendación Tao) y apenas sí podía aparecerse en Fumbari.

Hao, por su lado, había comenzado un proyecto del que no hablaba nada, y Jeanne estaba en la clínica. Había recaído. Pero podía decirse que se estaba recuperando.

- ¿vendrás conmigo? – le preguntó el inglés unos días antes de su partida.

- Ya tomé una decisión...

---------

Len Tao, por su parte, había dejado Fumbari y ocupaba un puesto de oficina en una de las empresas propias de su familia, una pequeña. Su padre nunca le permitiría mucho, el gran hijo de...

Miró por la ventana. El clima actuaba raro; ese día estaba templado. Sintió como su teléfono móvil comenzaba a vibrar y prestó atención.

" Esta Noche. Fumbari. 9 pm. Atte Anna"

Había vuelto la rubia. Definitivamente era muy de anna el mensaje. Suspiró mientras revisaba unos informes de contaduría y fruncía el ceño. Se suponía que ese día Diethel viajaba a Francia.

No había querido despedida ni siquiera en el aeropuerto. Ese inglés raro...

Odiaba el trabajo de oficina, pero no tenía otra forma de ayudar a su madre y convencerla de que abandonar a ese hombre que se suponía era su padre, era lo mejor.

Salió tarde de la empresa, sólo faltaba media hora para las 9 y Anna era muy quisquillosa con la impuntualidad, eso no cambiaría a pesar de estar casada. Así, optó por ir directamente a Fumbari. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir grises; el viento se colaba por las prendas y comenzaba a sentir frío.

Escuchó pasos tras él. No entendió bien qué le obligaba a ir a esas reuniones... quizás todo se debía a que se sentía realmente a gusto ahí. Eso tenía sentido.

Alguien le tomó el cuello de la camisa y le dio tiempo a girar y detener un golpe; otra persona le golpeó con algo en el hombro y soltó un quejido intentando mantenerse de pie. Una de las sombras trató de golpearle pero Len antepuso el cuerpo en una de las patadas y lo empujó. Aprovechó el desconcierto y el blanco en el círculo que le había rodeado y echó a correr. Una cosa era saber defenderse. Y otra distinta querer suicidarse.

Se sostuvo el hombre. Querían robarle, o peor... o no sabía. Pero cuando llegó a Fumbari ya no le seguían. El relog marcaba 9.15. Entró tambaleante y se sentó en una de las sillas. Tamao se acercó a ver qué le pasaba y soltó un gritito mientras buscaba algo para curarle. Se preguntó entonces si como doctora no tenía una mejor profesión.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Con quien peleaste?

- Macetín, no hables tan fuerte que se me parte la cabeza...

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Té – murmuró el chino y miró su cabeza manchada de sangre – unos sujetos me atacaron para robarme, creo. Estoy bien. Iré al hospital en la mañana.

- Pero...

- Nada. ¿De qué me perdí?

- De nada – intervino Anna – de hecho, llegas justo a tiempo. Yoh y yo tenemos una sorpresa.

- ¿Y de que se trata?

- De que Annita y yo vamos a ser padres.

Len los felicitó. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal. No la había visto allí... Pilika no estaba. Y él no podía preguntarle a nadie donde estaba... no quería escuchar la respuesta.

Fin del capitulo 15 

Oh, espero que les haya gustado un poco, aunque sea un poquitín y me dejen reviews acerca de qué les pareció esto. Siento tardar tanto, ya solo faltan un cap. Para que termine el fic. Asi que ya no me tendrán que aguantar por mucho tiempo. Ojalá me puedan ver en otros fics dado que los dos que llevo con este Fandom ya los estoy terminando.

Los dejo, pequeños y muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes. Prometo responder con reply o, caso contrario, si me dejan su mail, de esa forma. Pero antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a Pilika de Tao Asakura y a Matanue.

La verdad les confieso que estoy un poquito triste pues el nivel de los reviews bajó un montón y es enteramente mi culpa, ya que he tenido a este fic bastante abandonado. Sin embargo, les prometo pronto otro fic de esta parejita con mucha más velocidad de actualización. ¿Creen que es una buena forma de pedir perdón?

Ya es todo...

¡¡Muchos besos!


	16. Capitulo XVI

**AMAR ES...**

Por Sumire-chan

_**Capitulo XVI: "¿Qué es? ¿Qué esto que arde en mi pecho? No sé pero..."**_

Los eventos en ese extraño círculo eran como ratones reproduciéndose.

Tamao se vio una tarde comprando su vestido de novia, elegante, blanquísimo y totalmente formal, la siguiente comprando un vestidito rosa para la hija de Yoh y Anna; y la siguiente acompañando a Jun y a Pilika a ver el vestido de la primera.

Li era un hombre sencillo pero evidentemente la madre de jun no, aunque le había encantado el anillo de compromiso que a su hija le habían obsequiado. La señora Tao, claro, insistía que en su época las cosas no funcionaban así y se aferraba a la idea de que Jun llevaría el mejor vestido de todas las novias.

Pilika se había mordido el labio para no terminar diciéndole algo a la presuntuosa señora. Ella no había viajado... ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo correr tras un sueño vacío cuando atrás quedan tus esperanzas, tus ilusiones y hasta tu corazón? Por mucho que deseara alejarse por siempre... Algo le hacía aferrarse a la idea de que en Japón continuaría hasta el último de sus días.

La hermana de Len Tao se veía lindísima en su vestido color rosa pastel (A Tamao le encantó pero ella prefería el blanco tradicional. Pilika ni siquiera casarse quería). Estaba linda, que no paraba de renegar de su poco pecho y de su delgadez, pero que se enorgullecía de sus ojos verdes brillantes y su sonrisa.

Pocas horas antes de la ceremonia, Len les había llevado a tomarse fotos para el álbum de casamiento en el jardín que Yoh les había ofrecido. El joven Tao era bueno tomando fotos y él mismo se había ofrecido. Así que allí posaban ellos, mirándose enamorados y Len se sintió increíblemente celoso y triste.

- Te ves preciosa – le dijo a su hermana sin disimular una sonrisa mientras le tomaba una fotografía.

Le habría gustado terminar como ellos, no casado, si algo compartían con la peliazul era esa repulsión por el matrimonio... también compartían otras cosas... Odiaban la música clásica y los comerciales de televisión, amaban el te con dulces y leer un buen libro antes de dormir. Ella veía poco del ojo derecho y él tenía caries en dos muelas que nunca había arreglado. Ambos odiaban a los dentistas y usaban lentes en secreto. Pilika se teñía el cabello todos los viernes y Len los viernes por la noche miraba baloncesto. Ella se levantaba temprano pero a veces solía quedarse remolona en la cama y por las noches prefería acostarse tarde aún cuando nunca veía televisión. Él hacía abdominales temprano por la mañana a pesar de que e costaba madrugar, a costaba pasadas las doce y se detenía cierto tiempo pegado a la Tv. Ella adoraba el frío... y él el calor...

Los ojos de Len mostraron tristeza tras la cámara, gesto que Jun pareció comprender. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si más allá de la sangre compartían un lazo infinitamente más grande. Le colocó una mano en la mejilla con ternura y le tendió la otra a su futuro esposo.

- Hermanito, quiero que seas feliz, ¿no vas a luchar por ella? No te rindas, por favor, tu nunca te rendías.

Al sacarle las fotos a ella, fue como si de repente volviera el tiempo atrás. Cuando Jun corría con sus trenzas tras Len, se caía y reía como una loca para luego retomar la persecución. Fue como cuando Len la miraba atento en el patio escolar sentada con sus amigas y se cercioraba de que ningún pervertido se acercara a ella. Fue como cuando caminaban juntos... ahora Jun recorría un camino diferente hacia la eterna felicidad...

-----------------------------

La vio en la boda y así como la vio su recuerdo se anidó en lo profundo de su mente y de sus sentimientos, haciéndole, por un momento, muy feliz. Ella no se había ido con Diethel. Y aún así la encontraba tan lejos...

Encontraba ahora muy real aquello de que notas la ausencia de algo cuando lo tienes a metros, centímetros, un paso o dos de ti y notas que no es tuyo y que nunca lo será... y el sólo pensamiento de eso le carcomía el alma.

Nunca antes había notado tanto el amor que sentía por la muchacha. Pero al verla reír con Tamao y escapar de alguno que quisiese, en medio de la fiesta, sacarla a bailar, notó la distancia que había entre ellos. Pero de todas maneras se supo incapaz de cerrarla, de acercarse y decirle:

- Olvidemos todo y volvamos a empezar, amor, porque sin ti ya no puedo vivir.

Esas palabras tan sencillas se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Las retenía. Las soltaba y suspiraba.

Se reproducían en sus sueños donde, repentinamente, volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Lamentablemente, ni esa noche ni las que siguieron, logró cumplir ese deseo.

---------------------------------

Llovía. Len estaba de pie junto a la parada del autobús. Lucía pálido y triste, demasiado delgado y en su rostro joven y masculino se dejaban ver unas leves ojeras que la noche sin sueño habían hecho en él.

Se suponía que Pilika daría su primer concierto al público abierto fuera de Fumbari. Era un lugar pequeño y quizás no era muy conocido; pero se debía empezar siempre por lo pequeño. Su amigo, el de la disquería, le había comentado que la peliazul tenía potencial y que si esa prueba iba bien ya lograrían avanzar hacia un futuro mucho mayor. Que orgulloso se sentía de ella...

Llegó al lugar y se sentó en una mesa cerca de la puerta; Horo y Tamao estaban adelante conversando alegremente y haciéndose carantoñas. El amor...

No quería que ella le viera. Si bien había estado en los momentos de su vida había llegado al punto de entender que debía hacerlo todo oculto. Y no podía tratar de cambiar eso ahora. No porque no sintiera que fuese el momento, si no porque el tiempo había hecho daño a su relación. En ese instante, no podía asegurar quien había terminado con quien, y porqué razón estaban tan lejos el uno del otro.

Entonces la vio.

Se veía hermosa. Era hermosa... La música comenzó a inundar el lugar.

**El amor, dicen los que saben, es un chispazo que se enciende en el pecho, surge como una explosión y nadie sabe el porqué. Amor es muchas cosas y a la vez es el todo y la nada.**

Los ojos celestes de ellas no eran los mismos que alguna vez había conocido y se dio el egoísta pensamiento de creer que quizás era culpa suya. Por la distancia entre ellos. Tal vez eso no era probable, ella tenía muchas cosas buenas, demasiadas y absolutamente merecidas.

Se movía al compás de la canción, acariciando el micrófono con sus delicadas manos, tan pequeñitas...

Alguna vez él las había tenido entre las suyas y claro, fue feliz...

**Amar es compartir y a la vez no hacerlo. Es adueñarse y dejarse adueñar.**

**Amar es piel, espíritu y corazón.**

**Amar es muchas cosas y a la vez absolutamente nada**

Sus ojos se cruzaron y brillaron intensamente. Por un momento, en ese instante, mientras su corazón se agolpaba en su pecho y le ardía el alma, y una sensación de abandono y nostalgia le invadía, Len sintió deseos de llorar. De llorar por algo que no se tiene y se añora indiscutiblemente. Llorar por la necesidad de aferrarse a la esperanza de que alguna vez volvería a tenerla.

- "Aún te amo tanto" – pensó Pilika sin dejar de cantar.

Len se puso de pie y salió del lugar antes de que la canción terminara. El agua comenzó a enfriar su cuerpo, se deslizó desde su cabeza muy lentamente por su cuello y se perdió entre la ropa que comenzaba a mojarse.

Siempre que ellos se miraban sucedía eso, una energía le recorría todo el cuerpo, le dolía el pecho y no podía respirar; un sentimiento que se adueñaba de sus sentidos y le enloquecía, pero le hacía feliz.

La puerta del local se abrió otra vez. Pero repentinamente, el joven no fue capaz de notarlo, hasta que escuchó los pasos en los charcos de agua. Ella comenzó, ante la mirada de Len, a mojarse pero no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo al fin frente a él.

- Sí... ¿Por qué saliste?

- Te quiero.

Len parpadeó.

- ¿no crees que merecemos la oportunidad?

Nunca antes... Nunca antes se había sentido tan inútil en la vida, pero Pilika era así. Una chispa. Intensa. Ardiente. Siempre le sorprendía de la mejor manera, y se imponía sobre todo. Eso, increíblemente, le gustaba mucho.

Len miró hacia el cielo nocturno y gris y el agua se escurrió débilmente por su rostro.

- Supongo que si – contestó con un susurro.

- Entonces... Len, mírame.

Hacía mucho que no escuchaba su nombre de esos labios y allí estaba ella, toda mojada, hermoso, pidiéndole que le mirara. Una descarga de energía le recorrió el cuerpo pero continuó sintiéndose totalmente inútil y estúpido, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer y decir.

- te ves bellísima.

- Gracias – susurró bajito Pilika aunque por dentro sentía deseos de ahorcarlo - ¿Vas a dejar de esconderte de mi?

- Sigo enamorado... te amo.

- y yo también, Len.

Él dio un paso hasta tenerla muy cerca, descubriendo que, en ese instante, sus piernas aún funcionaban, deslizó sus manos a su cintura y la atrajo permitiéndose sentir la humedad y el calor que el otro cuerpo despedía.

- Lo siento mucho – murmuró Len con voz ronca, áspera. Y rozó con sus labios el oído de la peliazul.

- También yo lo siento.

Ambos sonrieron y ella se mordió el labio nerviosa, como si fuera la primera que estuvieran tan cerca. Sin embargo, eso fue el detonante, Len se inclinó listo y se apoderó de su boca que pedía a gritos ser besada. Era pasión, deseo, anhelo y una añoranza increíble que palpitaba en sus corazones. Devoró la boca de la norteña y permitió que Pilika satisficiera su necesidad. ¡Cuánto la había extrañado!

La levantó un poco del suelo y la abrazó feliz, mientras le repetía te amo muchas veces. Repetía en voz baja todo lo que había querido decirle en ese tiempo; por culpa del orgullo, de la necedad, de la distancia no había podido hacerlo, pero ahí estaba. Abrazándola. Sintiendo sus manos acariciar su nuca y sus besos en la barbilla.

En ese momento, sólo estaban él y Pilika, bajo la lluvia y ese beso que le abría las puertas al paraíso más hermoso que jamás había soñado.

Cuando se separaron y la miró a los ojos supo...

**Amar es eso y mucho más...**

**La nada y el todo...**

**Es un beso bajo la intensa lluvia**

**Es despertar.**

**Amar son ojos azules y un cabello que acariciar**

**Son besos en la mejilla **

**Y una caricia infinita **

**Amar es el latido desesperado en el corazón**

**Un susurro.**

**Un llamado.**

**Es mi nombre pronunciado de sus labios...**

**Amar es sentirse la persona más infinitamente irreal del mundo y aún así, comprender, que amar es la puerta a la perfecta felicidad, a pesar de que en el camino, queden muchas piedras con las que tropezar.**

**FIN**

**¡Hola querida gente de **Al fin he decidido pasarme por aquí y poner el final de esta historia. Realmente lamento la tardanza pero ya saben que la vida no es sencilla y que muchas veces nos impiden hacer lo que queremos.

Sin embargo aquí está. Quiero agradecerles el apoyo, la confianza y sobre todo la paciencia. No fue un fic fácil de llevar ero aya, hasta me ha sorprendido... por los reviews y por los hits, también claro.

Prometo seguir respondiéndoles los reviews vía reply o e-mail y claro, también me verán nuevamente en algún fic de Pilika y Len, aún no tengo nada bien nítido pero tengo varias ideas que tengo que reorganizar. Así que espero verlos por allá.

Ojalá si les haya gustado este último cap. Fue raro. Improvisto. Y tiene muchos saltos temporales pero a fin de cuentas me ha salido como quería.


End file.
